To Stand By HIm
by Lexiimakay16
Summary: Anna Winston is new to Castle rock, she comes from a rich family but you'd never know. With a Drunken Dad and his abusive friends, Anna had become a bit of a rebel. Although she still wants to please her dad she just can't seem to shake her dangerous lifestyle, and falling in love with a Chambers kid doesn't help the situation. Rated T for violence & swearing ChrisxOC
1. Chapter 1 Anna Winston

**To stand by him**

**Hey Guys so this is a story I just started, I love the Movie Stand By Me and i want to do a good job with it, so review and tell me what you think, what you'd like to see happen how i should change it Etc. i love opinions whether good or not good so let me know :D this isn't for me to enjoy its for you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except new characters. **

"Anyone beat a full house?" my ears were filled with the sweet symphony of groans, cards being thrown down and the scraping of chairs. "Hey don't be too upset, come back and you can lose again tomorrow." I called to them laughing as I collected the coins, cigarettes and even a set of keys.

"Shut up!" a boy called as he kept he pace walking. I rolled my eyes and slid everything into my hat, then kicked up my booted feet to rest of the table top.

"You little miss are going to get your ass kicked in one of these days if you keep up your gambling." I looked up to see a man, maybe fifty three standing behind me. It was Mr. Mitchell. I rolled my eyes at him and shrugged.

"What are you doing here Will?" I asked.

"That's Mr. Mitchell to you."

"You've been telling me to call you that for four years, and it ain't going to happen Will." I picked up my drink and took a long sip as he sat down. "What are you doing here Mitchell?' I asked again.

"I'm worried about you."

"Feelings mutual, you're fifty man and you have a long drive in the dark." I smirked he pushed my feet off the table and glared at me.

"I'm not your _man, _I'm your God father and I think you need to knock it off with this stuff."

"You drove four hours just to tell me to do something I no way in hell am going to do?' I asked raising my eye brows now sitting up straight.

"I'm actually in town on business." I then noticed for the first time that he was wearing a nice gray suit, what was left of his graying brown hair was slicked back and his face although only fifty was deeply creased and wrinkled, saving my ass all the time ages a person I guess. "Thought I might find you here."

"You stick out like a sore thumb, rich investor in a rundown teen pub." he sighed and ran his hand over his hair.

"Anna, I'm just worried about you, I'm not here to cover for you anymore, and I know you can take care of yourself but what if your Dad caught you here?"

"He'd whip my hide harder then he does." I say nonchalantly.

"yes, and my offer still stands for you to come live with me."

"OH! So that's why you're here, good god Will I told you a thousand times, I'm not living with you. I can take care of myself. I do appreciate what you've done for me but lets face it, you're life is completely different from who I am."

"I understand" he sighed. "Just call me if you need anything, be careful who you hassle and stop being such a stranger." he said kissing my head. I looked down at me hands and nodded.

Will Mitchell wasn't my real God father. . . he had it legally changed when I was ten, shoot my dad was so drunk he didn't even notice he was in the courthouse. Six shots and my dad will agree to anything, seven and he turns into a mean drunk. . . .

Will had been saving my ass since I was old enough to swear, which was about six. I had stolen a doughnut and was caught, he was standing behind me and claimed to be my dad, paying for it. As the years went by "saving my ass" was covering for me with my dad, he claimed to be my teacher, police, neighbor, and my dad was so wasted he rarely noticed the difference. Pretty soon my dad just started calling him whenever he wanted to know where I was.

Although I never asked for his help, I appreciated it and I loved him like was my own father, it's just that I couldn't live with him, ever.

I sighed and watched him leave out the door, sure without Will things would get harder to hide from my dad, although he was a drunk he was still strict on things, like looking wholesome, he demanded that I wore dresses, so I just changed into them whenever he was around, my dad was careful, he usually beat me where no one will notice, he had some asshole work friends that liked to force themselves on me but I was a fighter, I could take care of myself. Moving to Castle Rock was the first good thing my dad did, he got us out of that trashy town and into a nicer place. . . the view I think they called it. Hell I don't spend any time there I wouldn't even understand why they call it that.

My dad is always strict, but strict parents make sneaky kids, so how I am is really all his fault.

I put my drink down and picked up the cards organizing them and giving them a quick shuffle.

"Whose next?' I called out holding the cards up in the air as I looked around the pub. People waved me off and ignored me, I heard a slam on the table behind me.

"I am" I turned round to see a hand in the dim light, holding two packs of chesters. I followed the arm up to a face. He was gorgeous, golden blonde hair, and sea coloured eyes, he wore a leather jacket a bit like mine, but he wore a simple white t-shirt underneath it and some faded jeans. "Your name sweetheart?"

"Winston. Anna Winston. And you are?" he gives me a breath taking smile before taking a seat in a chair, sliding the cigarettes to the side of the table.

"Chambers. Chris Chambers."

**There it is a little inside look to what Anna is all about and meeting Chris. Let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon but I'm also writing another Story at the moment, I'll do my best though. Review and Comment thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2: A cheap bet

**I'm updating, Actually pretty surprised i am. hope you like the kind of relationship I created between Anna and Chris and the direction I took his attitude, i thought he might be a bit more sarcastic and tough when he got older but still a sweet heart. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Stand by me, **

**To stand by him. **

**Anna POV**

"Ladies Shuffle." Chris said gesturing to the cards.

"I wouldn't let me if I were you." I teased as I began to shuffle them in my hands. The gorgeous boy raised an eyebrow.

"Whys that?" he asked.

"I'll win." he scoffed at my words.

"Don't you know who the Chambers are?" he asked. I nodded.

"Run down hoodlums." I said with a smirk of my own, he caught my teasing and laughed.

"Got that right, We're the best gamblers this towns got, how do you think we get money?'

"I was thinking you steal it."

"There's that too." I looked at him, his smile was there, and he had the tough guy exterior but I didn't buy it. This kid had a heart of gold.

"I was joking and you're bullshitting it aren't you?"i asked giving the cards one last shuffle and dealing them out. He watched them slide across the table to him and then picked them up quickly and began to sort them.

"Maybe, Maybe not. I have the reputation, anyone would believe I did it. . . even if I didn't." I don't think I was meant to hear the last part so I let it go.

I began to shuffle my own cards.

"Yeah well I've been here less then a week and I already know that I shouldn't be around a _low life _like you." My tone was disgusted, but not with him, with the people who had said it. Chris' eyes shot up to look at me in shock, like he was surprised I had heard such things about yet here I am playing cards with him. . . well beating him out of his cigarettes but still.

"Then why are you?" his voice much softer, more real then before.

"Maybe I'm a low life too." I shrugged, as I threw in four cigarettes still looking at me quizzically Chris threw down his as well.

"I don't believe that." he muttered.

"What?" I asked almost forgetting that we had left the conversation open.

"That you're a low life like me." this time I looked at him confused.

"And why's that? I'm here gambling, wearing guys clothing in a teen pub aren't I?" I threw down some more cigarettes and Chris raised me two, I called.

"A real low life would have beaten those guys for the shirts off their backs."

"I need them to come back, they can keep their shirts, sell it for more cash so they can come back and then I'll beat them out of that." Chris laughed at that statement.

"I like the way you think. . . . But seriously someone like me doesn't have their grandpa coming to check on them."

"Will? He's not my grandpa, he's only fifty three, and he's not related to me at all, he lives hours from here, just visiting." I explained quickly.

"Either way, there is something too good about you." he shrugged sorting his cards again.

"Maybe I'll become rough like you if I hang around here long enough." I winked.

"You don't want to hang around here, this place is filled with Assholes and pricks bumming around for a good buzz or just looking for fights." he replied with a sneer.

"You must like those kinds of people."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're still here." I replied with a smirk.

"I'm here because I have no where to go."

"You're sixteen right?" I asked, he nodded. "Why don't you just skip town if you hate it that much."  
"I couldn't leave my friends."  
"The assholes and the pricks?" I ask, he looks up at me and smiles.

"No, the actual and only decent people in this town." I nod.

"Well I don't know a low life that would have friends like that, maybe neither of us are low lifes." he gave me a warm smile and then looked at his cards and back up.

"So how did you get into gambling?" he asked suddenly switching topics. I shrugged.

"A long time ago, I just found it fun, a way to make money, not that my dad would approve." I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out. I rarely ever mentioned my dad but Chris was easy to talk to.

"You got problems with your old man?" Chris asked solemnly.

"I'm not here to chat about my personal life. . . .Four aces." I said throwing my cards on the table. Chris' eyes widened at my hand.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed. I laughed.

"I told you not to let me deal."

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"Raise you two." I mumbled as I threw my Cigarettes into the quickly growing pile. We had been raising the bet for at least five minutes now and the lot was ridiculous. Chris smirked at me and threw in his call.

"Call." he said loud and proud, I waited for him to raise it but he didn't just sat there. I turned over my cards.

"Two pair." he smiled and threw his down for me to see.

"Straight."

"Fuck!" I cursed sitting back in my chair roughly. That was our tenth hand and we both had won five now.

"No one beats a Chambers kid." he laughed as he collected the pot.

"Last hand." I said rolling my eyes. I still had a decent keep myself and as long as that didn't happen again I'd be fine. "Ante up." I say, about to throw a float in there but he stopped me.

"I don't want to play for money." he said. I gave him a side look.

"We're playing with cigarettes." I reminded him. Chris rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his blonde hair then let his hands fall to the table making a thud sound.

"You win I'll give you everything I have." he says gesturing to the large pile he had collected.

"Even your shirt?" I joked.

"Sure." he joked back.

"If you win?" I asked.

"If I win, you have to come to this address." he began to scribble something down and then handed it to me. "tomorrow at seven."  
"That's it?" I asked looking at the unfamiliar address.  
"You have to meet me there, stay until I take you home" he said leaning on his elbows.

"Is this your way of asking me out?"

"No my way of making a bet, if I win it'll be a way of asking you out." he smirked.

'I was always told to never do a bet with a smart ass."  
"You're a smartass yourself." he reminded me. "Deal?" I thought about it for a second, I didn't exactly want to have to worry about sneaking out, or my dad, I think tomorrow his friends were coming over and I didn't want to be around for that. But if he called for me and I wasn't I'd be in shit, I needed to be home.. . . Chris had a good pile there and even though I don't smoke a lot I could still sell them or something.

I noticed that Chris had his hand outstretched to me.

"Hey My arms getting tiered." he said waving it around. I sighed and shook his rough calloused hand, no matter how much of strangers we were, my hand in his just felt. . . right.

"Deal."

I let him deal, out of fairness, I mean I could manipulate cards and I had won with his dealing before. As we started to mix our cards, discard and pick up more there was a bit of tension in the air, this was a lot more serious of a bet since it involved us both giving up something or risking something at least in the others we had a chance of walking away with something.

"I hope you can find the address alright." he smirked looking at his cards.

I had a pair and I was shooting for two but it was the last draw and things didn't look too good, I was two cards off from a flush too but I knew it was unlikely I'd get it. I sighed.

"Doubt I will, I might get _lost." _his smirk stayed plastered on his face.

"yeah like I'd let you skip out on this bet." he said organizing the cards.

"Damn I wish I bet more. . ." he muttered .

"I hope you know that if you win, I'll be risking a lot." I said taking the last draw. Nothing. God damn it.

He smirked and looked up at me but I kept a poker face.

"I'll tell you what, if you fold right now I'll let you come at eight and leave at eleven." that was a lot better, by eight my dad and his friends would be drunk, too drunk to know if I was there or not, and too drunk to even care if I was and being home by eleven was way better then twelve or something, I'd be able to sneak in easier since they'd still be making noise. I only had a pair, he must've had something better.

I groaned and threw my cards to the table.

"I fold." I said. He laughed."What'd you have?" '

"The best winning hand of my life." he stated proudly and turned the cards over. The kid had nothing! NOTHING! A king, ace, two of clubs, ten of hearts and a four of hearts.

"You bluffing bastard!" I exclaimed, Chris stood up laughing and collected his earnings.

"See you tomorrow at eight." then he left the Pub, me sitting there feeling like a complete idiot having lost to a bluffing Chambers kid.

Will was right, I should be more careful with who I gamble with.

**There it is, hope you liked it the next chapter will be up soon hopefully let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: John dad?

**To stand by him**

**Hey, so this is a bit of a filler, Its not the best chapter ever, Its really casual and not very emotional or indepth at all i just needed something to explain the relationship cause i didn't want to have to fit it all in when Anna goes to meet Chris. either way i hope you enjoy it, if not sorry . . .:(**

Sneaking into the house wasn't hard, it was getting out, It was eleven when I arrived home after my lose against Chris Chambers. The house was dark so I knew my dad was either asleep or not home yet, either way I wasn't going to take any chances. Unlike my old house I didn't have a trellis outside my window that I could climb up.

Instead there was a tree, It wasn't meant to be a climbing tree, it had a very thick trunk so I was thankfully able to carve small foot holes into it.

I shimmied across the branch towards my window and awkwardly balances on it as I tried to pull my window open. It slid up with a creak and I was able to slide into my room.

I hastly closed the window and listened for a few moments, if my dad had heard me I would need to dive into bed, if not I was okay for the night.

I didn't hear any feet on the floor so I let out my breath and pulled off my boots, and slipped into pajamas. The room was still dark, my eyes not adjusting yet so I couldn't see the whiskey bottle that I tripped on.

"Damn it." I whispered holding onto my knee since it took a hard hit off the hardwood floor. I heard the bottle slide across the floor and hit the wall so I knew I wouldn't be tripping over it soon.

What the hell was a whiskey bottle doing on the ground anyways? Dad's friends must've come over today or something. I found my way over to the light switch and turned it on.

When I looked in the mirror I did my best to pull my mousy brown hair from its rats nest of a ponytail. It was too matted, and I was too tiered to deal with it so I just slipped into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I when I walked downstairs I was surprised to see my dad sitting at the table, he usually left early in the morning.

"Uh hi dad." I said walking over to the counter and pouring some cereal, being the klutz I am I spilled about half of it on the floor. I rolled my eyes and started to pick it up.

"Where were you last night?" my dad asked.

"Huh?" of course I heard him, I was stalling to come up with some kind of excuse.

"Last night, where were you?" I picked up the last bit of cereal and carried it to the trash. I brushed off my hands and looked at my dad, he was still waiting for an answer.

"I was here." I replied.

"No you weren't Charlie went up stairs and said you weren't there." he said narrowing his eyes at me. . . .Charlie, one of dads best friends, but also one of the most abusive, well that explains the bottle of Whiskey in my room, that I had removed before I came into the kitchen.

"Oh, well I was out looking for a tutor you know just in case when-"

"You're not going to school right now." my dad said still staring at me, he was waiting for me to crack, I knew it, but I wasn't going to.

"I know, I was going to say in case when I get to school my grades go down."

"Now you're concerned about school?" he had me there, I was never the best student, sure my dad would like me to get good grades but he was more concerned in making sure I wasn't around any guys and stayed out of trouble. . .

"Well I'm sixteen dad, colleges will be looking at marks, I thought I could get it together this year."  
my dad snorted.

"You're a straight C student, you can't just pull it together after years of slacking off." his voice was tight and stressed.

"You never know, just thought it was a good idea. . . .anyway, I got home around Ten, so maybe you were asleep before I got home." He didn't answer so I knew that he must've been. I poured some milk and sat down at the table, as soon as I did my dad stood up, putting his coffee cup in the sink and turned back to me.

"So did you find one?"

"A tutor? No." I said hoping to move on from the subject.

"You know I don't like you going out." he crossed his arms and stared down at me, my dad was about a foot taller then me but in this moment he looked twenty feet taller. My dad was one of those people that always had a look of pure hatred on his face, My aunt used to say that was the only he seemed to have given me other then a place to live. Since he wasn't **REALLY** my dad I never really liked the idea that he had an effect on me in any way.

My "dad's" name was John, and he was a complete control freak, a drunk and abusive, I called him dad rather then John because when my actual mom skipped out I wanted a parent figure In my life and calling John "dad" helped with that. I don't know who my real dad is, mom had a lot of guys it could be anyone, I always wondered why John kept me and didn't just send me to a home, but I was grateful he never did. I think he just liked having someone to control, or at least try to control.

"Yes I know." I said taking another bite out of my breakfast.

"I have some friends coming over later, I don't want you out of this house understood?" I nodded and he started to leave but looked back at me.

"If you're not here when I get home I'll have Snap deal with you." he said and then went out the door, I waited for the front door to click shut before moving again.

Snap was the name I gave the stick when I was six.

It made a snap noise whenever it hit me so I started calling it snap. There was also Buck ( as in buckle) , for the belt. And Pad for the Paddle.

My dad used to take me shopping and it was easier for him to threaten me and get me to behave in public if it just sounded like he was talking about a person.

I hadn't called the _weapons _that in years, I just referred to them as abusive materials, Belt, stick and paddle, but dad insisted on it. I think it brought back memories when I was a little girl and could be easily frightened by him.

Back then I got caught for a lot more things since I was taught that lying was a bad thing, and I thought if I lied about the other bad things I did, I would get it worse.

Soon I realized that was ridiculous and just stared lying about the trouble I got in.

Even though I was threatened I just couldn't stop from being a hoodlum when I was I had freedom, it was like my own little rush and I wasn't going to give up my little bit of freedom after being in a prison.

The day went on slowly as I cleaned, did laundry and remained in the house.

I had changed into a simple blue dress and finally managed to get a brush through my messy hair.

When the clock read 7:04, I knew that I would have to meet the Chambers kid soon. . . I hated when other people didn't go through with bets so I was going to go. You never know I could go and Chris might not even be there, just thought it would be funny to mess with me.

I looked down as the sheet of paper he had left on the table.

27 Riddler Lane. Riddler. . .this would be the only town with a street named after Batman's enemy. I heard multiple cars come up the driveway and I sighed sitting on my bed.

My dress didn't have long sleeves which worried me a bit, it was exposed flesh, it would show more on bare skin, I hadn't even thought about putting a long sleeve on but it was too late now.

"Anna!" my dad called. I got up from the bed and ran down to see him, and four of his friends sitting on the couches, their eyes pierced through me when I entered the living room. It was usually the same four men. Charlie, Kevin, Oliver and Frank.

"Anna go get us some glasses." I nodded and headed to the kitchen, I grabbed five glasses and went back to the living room handing one to each other men trying to avoid any eye contact with them.

One shot, two shot, three shot, four shot, five shot. . .

I watched anxiously as the bottle emptied more and more.

"Uh dad. . ." I asked cautiously.

"Don't call me dad, I'm not your dad!" he slurred. Yeah, he's drunk enough.

"Sorry, John. . . um can I go now?" I asked, I just stood there awkwardly waiting for them to need something, usually my dad would have asked me to leave by now.

"No, go put this away." he said as he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me, his friends followed suit and tossed them to me. I nodded and carried them to the closet and hung them up.  
"ANNA!" my dad screamed I quickly ran into the room.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"pour us a drink." he said. I held back a sigh and grabbed the almost empty bottle and poured them each another shot, their glasses were on the table as I poured, someones was already half full, and me with my clumsiness knocked over the glass with the neck of the bottle. The liquid spilled all over the table, onto the floor and onto my dads shoes before I could do anything

"What did you do?" my dad demanded shooting up from his seat. My eyes widened and put to bottle down.

"S-s-sorry." I stuttered.

"God damn useless kid!" he said advancing on me, with each step he took I took two backwards.

"Dad stop!" I begged before I backed up into the wall. My eyes flicked to The other men who just watched in either straight faces or amused looks. My eyes then flickered to the stick, which sat like a prize on the mantle of the fireplace. My dad followed my gaze and I snapped my eyes back to him quickly.

He moved back snatching "snap" from the mantle and twisted his fingers around it.

"Dad please." I whimpered. He drew his hand back.

The first hit was on my left arm. It stung. The next was on my back causing me to fall to the floor, two more to my back and I bit my lip to keep from crying. One went to me ribs and I curled into a ball, I could heard my dad talking but I could only heard some words.

"You . . . . .useless. . . . . dead. . . . . ugly. . . . . idiot. . . . . . .i . . . . .break . . . ." the blows got weaker and weaker as he seemed to become tiered but after delivering over 30 hits to my lover back, upper thighs, hands back of head and a couple managing to get to my stomach it made sense he would be tiered.

I was screaming, begging for him to stop, and soon after he did. I heard the stick hit the ground, my breathing was deep as I layed on the ground, the pain becoming its worst as my body relaxed and took in what had just happened.

"Well clean up the mess." my dad said as his footsteps retreated to his seat.

I was able to pull myself off the ground and trudge to the kitchen grabbing a towel and returned to the living room. The men were laughing again as I cleaned up the alcohol and refilled the glass.

"Good job making the kid cry." Frank laughed taking a look at me. I touched my cheeks and sure enough they were streaked with salty tears. John shrugged.

"She cries over everything."

"Can I go?" I asked my voice tight with pain. My dad took another sip from his drink without looking at me, he continued to talk with Frank and I think he didn't hear me. But he then responds to me.

"Yes go upstairs." he said without looking at me. I quickly left the room before he changed his mind. Up in my room I couldn't help but throw my brush across the room and into the wall. I let a cry of pain, sorrow and anger.

It was always like this after a beating, but it was the first time in a long time he actually used the stick. I looked into the mirror so see that the hits to my upperarms were bright red, thick streaks across my arms, my back was the worst though, it stung and I knew it would bruise. My face was red and blotchy, I gripped the dresser harshly my knuckles turning white. I took deep ragged breaths. I was finally able to calm down and run a hand through my hair, sure my dad had beaten me before, but I still didn't get used to it.

He wasn't my real dad but he had been there for as long as I could remember and was the closest thing I had. I was lucky non of his friends joined in.

When morning came, John wouldn't remember what happened, not well anyways. He would insist on me calling him dad again.

Tell me not to leave the house, and become the same controlling person I've always known. Things weren't going to change, tonight was probably the lightest beating I have gotten in a long time and for that I was grateful.

Because I had to go meet Chris.

**So there it is, I'm sorry I know its probably not the best but I just needed some inside look to how John is but so she would still go see Chris. **

**Next chapter will be entertaining I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4: Not cheating smart Strategy

**I'm really tiered, so . . . enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing expect new characters. **

27 Riddler lane wasn't a house like I had expected, it was a small brick building with a boarded up door that had a sign that said "Trespassing forbidden."

However the windows were lit with light and there were shouts coming from inside melding with the loud music so it was almost mind numbing. I walked around to the other side and noticed that there was a side door without a handle, but it was propped open with a box.

I pushed it open and stepped into the building, I was in a small room which I guessed to be a storage closet of some kind. The source of the pounding music was coming from behind a door on the opposite side. Light was streaming from the outline of the door and when tripped my way to it, it was pretty easy to pull it open, although I wasn't ready for the rush of heat that hit me when I walked in.

It was one large room filled with teenagers all either drinking, dancing, or socializing there wasn't a single wallflower as far as I could tell. The music was deafening and the lights moving around was really distracting.

I don't know why chris wanted me so come here, it looked like he would have lots of people to socialize with. Then again I couldn't see him anywhere.

I pulled my leather jacket closer to me and walked over to a table filled with some mean looking guys. Each had a beer and in the middle was a large pile of empty beer bottles quickly growing. There was at least eight of them either sitting or standing there leaning on the table. They looked up at me when I came over, one was flipping a coin in his hand at a steady rhythm, his hair was blonde and spiked, he had a scar down his left cheek and his eyes were cold and dead.

"Hey beat it kid, tables full." he said. I rolled my eyes at him and shoved my hands into my jean pockets.

"I'm looking for Chris." I said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Chambers?" he asked me his face twisting in disgust.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Why are you looking for that little shit?' he asked, I looked around at his group of friends, each one starring at me, each one intimidating.

"Is he here or not?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Maybe." he responded and turned around to face his friends.

'Look, I'm not in the mood for games alright? Just tell me where he is and I'll leave you alone." he didn't respond just ignored me and continued to talk to his friends. "Hey!" I yelled over the music putting a hand on his shoulder and yanking him around to face me "I'm talking to you." I snapped. He snatched my wrist in his hand.

"You got some nerve. . . " he glared at me twisting his hand awkwardly so my wrist went with it.

"Dude just tell her where he is so she can leave." another boy said from behind him, he glared at me for a moment but then let go. I quickly started rubbing my wrist to sooth the sharp pain within it.

"He's over there." the guy said pointing behind me, I didn't respond just quickly walked in that direction. I didn't care if he was telling the truth I wanted away from him and any more pain I could have been getting that night.

To my surprise the guy was telling the truth, sitting at a table was Chris, including three other guys I had never seen before, even just walking around town.

Chris was the first to see me, he smiled and stood up walking over to me.

"I'm actually surprised you showed up." he smiled.

"And I'm surprised you asked me to meet you here. . . .you know the door says no Trespassing right?" he just grinned wider.

"I thought you were a badass, a sign is seriously going to keep you from having fun?" I rolled my eyes at him and looked around the room. "Hey come meet my friends." he said leading me over to the table where the other three boys sat.

"Anna Winston, this is Gordie Lachance, Teddy Duchamp, and Vern Tessio." he introduced, sitting at the table was a boy with dark brown hair, wearing a red plaid shirt, he was tall and lanky with a light build to him, he smiled shyly at me and gave a small wave.

"Heya dollface!" a boy with rather long sandy blonde hair said. The one thing drawing my attention about him was the thick rimmed glasses, one of the frames seeming to be held together by tape. The last boy gave a bright happy smile, he was bigger then the other boys with no build at all, but he seemed to be happy just the same. "So this is Anna?"

"Yeah." Chris said.

"You're wrong man she doesn't look like a rich babe to me. . . well babe maybe." Teddy said giving me a wink. "Plus she ain't offered to play cards yet, you sure she's a pro hussler?" he kept talking, he had a voice that just carried. I gave a Chris a side look.

"What have you been saying about me?" I asked laughing slightly. Before he could open his mouth Teddy continued.

"Told us everything, about how you two are secretly in love, he's wants to marry ya, have your kids, try to have lots of kids if you know what I mean." he winked again, by this time he had stood up from his seat and was walking around the table towards us. "He wants to run away with you, think of it the princess and the Loser together, escape the rath of your rich dad who wouldn't approve, oh its a beautiful story." he then put his arm around me then leaned in to whisper in my ear. "But of course, I could always save you from something like that, if that's not your scene." I chuckled and pushed him away from me, wow he was forward.

"Teddy Shut up." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Oh Chris I thought you would learn by now. I don't shut up." Teddy jumped ontop of the table which Vern and Gordie still sat at, now having amused expressions on their faces. "I grow up. And when I see your face." he layed down on the table pointing right at Chris, Vern and Gordie leaned across the table to be in the view of Chris. And all three chanted.

"I throw up!" they called and pretended to gag. I laughed at their immaturity, Chris playfully glared at them as they quieted their laughter and leaned back in their seats, Teddy slid back across the table and took a seat back in his chair.

Chris took a seat too and gestured for me to sit as well. He slid a bottle of beer over to me and I slowly slipped it.

"So how did Chambers get a girl as fine as you to meet him?"Teddy asked.

"He cheated me into it." I mumbled.

"How'd he cheat you?" Gordie asked.

"He didn't tell you?" they shook their heads.

"I wasn't cheating it was smart strategy." Chris defended.

"Well what ever it was, he got you here." Gordie smiled.

"Yeah and why exactly did you want me here?" I asked Chris who just shrugged in response.

"Isn't it obvious-" Teddy started.

"Teddy I swear if you say one more word your face is going to resemble something your mother couldn't look at." Chris shouted at him.

"It already is." Vern said. "Beating it might actually make it look better."

"A lot of big talk from someone that still holds his moms hand in the parking lots." Teddy snapped back at him. Soon they were tossing insults back and forth.

"Hey wanna dance?" Chris asked me as the other three continued to argue.

"no thanks." I said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?"

"I don't dance." I admitted to him.

"I thought all rich kids danced, you know going to the fancy dinners and dancing with men in monkey suits."

"Why do you insist that I'm a rich kid?"  
"Because you seem to be trying so hard to convince me your not, like its an image you tried to create and I see through it. And you hate that"

"How do you know I just don't like you calling me a rich kid?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't" he admitted. "but I also know a poor kid would have the same jacket for years on end, a girl for longer since they stop growing sooner this Jacket is new and I know that those pathetic pots you win would not pay for something of this quality." he said pulling at me jacket, I swatted his hand away and glared down at the table. "So we going to dance or what?" he held out his hand to me. "If we sooner we dance the sooner you can go home I promise." I sighed and took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor.

"I really don't dance." I complained.

"I'll help you." he smiled and then took my other hand and started to move them side to side to the beat of the music. We looked rather weird mixed with the other couples grinding and dancing closely.

"Look you're dancing." he said.

"You're just swinging my arms back and fourth."

"You're right your whole body has to move." my eyes widened as he trapped me in his muscular arms, one arm around my waist the other still clamped firmly on my hand our chests barely touching as he started to moved left and right with me tripping along after him.

"Chris what the hell are you doing?" I asked as he spun us around in a wide circle. "Stop!" I said, but despite my desperate tone I still laughed. He continued to move me around like a rag doll, dancing around the whole room in a horribly clumsy dance.

We were in fits of laughter as we bumped into drunken teens who either yelled at us or laughed with us. Song after song played and with each on Chris' hold on my seemed to get tighter and tighter.

Then a slow song came on and Chris smiled sliding his other hand down to my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. Our bodies were firmly pressed against each other as we swayed slowly to the music.

"I have to admit this is the most fun I've had in a long time." I said looking up at Chris, his bright smile spread across his face at my words.

"I'm having fun too."

"Why did you want me here so bad?" I asked.

"Cause I thought you were interesting. There are a lot of girls in this town but non of them have ever dared talk to a boy the way you do, you weren't afraid to tell them off, and beat them. Most girls would have flirted and pretended they had no idea what the were doing. . . and I have never seen one dress like you either." he said looking me up and down.

"I don't dress like this all the time." I said, "But its a lot easier to run in a pair of jeans then a dress." I said he looked at me skeptically.

"What would you need to run from?"

"Oh you know the mob of guys wanting to jump my bones." I said he laughed.

"Seriously."  
"What is it hard to believe? Am I that horrible looking?" I joked.

"No, You're-" he stopped short and changed direction back to what we were talking about. "What do you need to run from?"

"I'm a top juvenile delinquent where I'm from."

"Yeah right." he laughed.

"It's the truth."

"Any run ins with the cops?"

"One or two." I said, he raised an eyebrow as if waiting for me to explain. "I'm not going to pour out my whole personal life story Chris." he tightened his grip on my waist sliding his arms further around me as if afraid I was going to push him away.

"I didn't ask you to, but you keep bringing up personal things, like your dad yesterday when we were playing cards. It makes me think you want to talk about it, and when you're ready, I'll be here to listen." he said. I looked down and he moved his hand to lift my chin to look at his beautiful blue eyes. "We're all messed up here, and we're not going to judge anything you did, hell we've probably done it ourselves." he said breathing out a laugh.

"Chris-"

"COPS!"someone screamed and suddenly the whole room was in a panic.

Chris loosened his grip on me and looked around the frantic room.

"I hope with your run in with the cops you could _out _run them." he said, suddenly Gordie, Teddy and Vern were by Chris' side.

"Hey man we gotta get out of here." Gordie said.

"Where do we go?" I asked them.

"You just better get your ass out of here." Teddy said. "You a fast runner?"

"Uh kinda." I said now panicking myself as I heard the sirens get louder since the music was shut off.

"Well tonight you better be." Vern said taking off with Teddy.

"Turn left and go straight down the road, when you get to the end of the street take a right and then into the second alley. I'll meet you there and take you home okay?" Chris said giving me rather quick and vague directions.

"Where are you going?" I asked grabbing his arm before he could take off.

"I'm just going to go the other way, we know this town like the back of our hands we can loose the cops in a minute tops, I'll come get you when I do." he said heading in the other direction as to where I entered the room.

"Promise?" I asked him he looked back at me and nodded.

"I promise." he said it so sincerely that I didn't have a choice but to believe him. Then I took off following the crowd into the alley beside the building when I entered.

Everyone was running in different directions it was like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. I was bumped into and I fell to the ground with a thud, I tried to stand up but I was stepped on. I hissed in pain since they stepped on my lower back. I struggled to stand up and used the wall for support. I took off running in the direction I think Chris told me to go, I was with a bunch of other kids all yelling and trying to push past everyone.

I received a few elbows to the ribs and a few curses directed at me that in any other situation might have hurt my feelings.

When I reached the end of the street there were only a few other kids with me. They went left and I went right.

Second alley, second alley. . . . my thoughts were interrupted by sirens. Shit. I picked up my pace looking for an alley but I couldn't see any the stores were tightly packed together. I sped up, when I looked back I could see the lights of a cop car turning the corner towards me.

Did Chris set me up?

The street was deserted, completely empty the only sounds to be heard was the sirens and my feet pounding on the pavement, the street lights shown down on the sidewalk, so I went from darkness to light, to darkness with every twenty steps.

"Stop!" I heard a bullhorn sound. I rolled my eyes, yeah like I'm gonna do that. I was breathing heavily, and the car got closer.

Wait, I just passed an alley, which means if Chris wasn't lying I need to get into the next one. "I order you to stop!" the voice sounded again.

My lungs were on fire as I saw another alley come into view. I took a sharp turn into it and looked around frantically in the darkness.

Come on come on, somewhere to hide. The alley was blocked off with a chain link fence but that wouldn't help too much. Then I saw it, the fire escape three feet above my head. I took a deep breath and climbed onto a trash can reaching up and grasping the cool metal in my fingers. I pulled myself up and onto the fire escape.

I watched as the car stopped at the end of the alley, the lights flashing brightly and two cops go out of the car heading down the alley.

'Where do you think he went?" the first asked. He? Thank god I put my hair up, I guess I look like a guy from far away.

"Look around couldn't have gotten too far." the other said flashing his flashlight around. They were looking for about two minutes before the first one spoke.

"Think he went over the fence?"

"Maybe." the other said and together they started to climb the fence when they hit the ground on the other side I watched curiously as they started to look around. Then there was a loud bark, then another and another.

The first cop screamed in fear and took off running back towards the fence.

Three large stray dogs emerged and started to bite and claw at the officers who were hastily climbing the fence. They landed back on the other side unhurt, but the second cop's pant leg was now ripped. The dogs barked and slammed against the fence, in an attempt to attack the men who disturbed their home. I am so glad I didn't jump that fence.

"I think we can cross 'went over the fence' off our list of places he could have gone."

Please stop looking just go away. I prayed.

In the silence of the alley I could hear something beeping.

"The radio!" one of the cops said, I'm not to sure who. They ran back to their car, and after a few seconds of conversing they got in and drove away. I let out the breath that I had been holding for way too long. I waited a few more minutes, scared that they may be coming back.

Then I started to climb down, slowly and carefully, when my feet touched the ground I immediately felt more exposed, my movements were slower and less sure then before as the dogs behind me barked and clawed at the fence behind me I started walking towards the opening of the alley.

I then saw a figure walking into the alley, I sighed in relief.

"Chris thank god, the cops almost found me! Can you please just take me home now?" I asked walking towards him. I stopped when I was about ten feet away. The person was well built, tall like Chris, but his hair was spiked his silhouette wider. . .

It wasn't Chris.

**Its one in the morning I'm going to have to stop there, hope you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Ace Merrill

**To stand by him **

**First off i want to thank , for reviewing, you're awesome and kept me motivated to update. You rock! :)**

**i updated warning this had quite a bit of violence and not much Anna and Chris but trust me it will be a good build up for the next chapter enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. **

I wasn't sure what to do, this was not Chris it was the guy I had met back at the party and we didn't exactly get along well. He had been drinking before I got there and heaven knows how much he did after I left them at their table. He was stumbling, and I knew he hadn't seen me yet the alley was too dark and he was way too drunk. I couldn't leave the alley without passing by him, so I just started to slowly back away into the shadows of the alley. Sadly like my room the Alley had alcohol bottles in it, when I stepped back I kicked the bottle and it went skidding across the pavement knocking into the fence which caused the dogs to start up again.

The guy looked into the alley, I couldn't see his face anymore and I prayed I wasn't visible.

"What the hell is going on?" more voices called as I saw three more sillouettes enter the alley. Why the hell weren't they stopped by the cops.

I couldn't move I was scared if I did I would give myself away, but I was standing in the middle of the alley, maybe they would get annoyed with the barking dogs and move on-

"Who are you?" another guy yelled. Crap.

I didn't answer, just waited, maybe her only thought he saw me.

"I can see you, who are you?" he called again as they came down the alley towards me. Standing ten feet away I could smell the alcohol, whether it was because I lived with a drunk and knew the smell or they had drank that much didn't matter, they were drunk walking towards me and I was outnumbered.

"You guys see the cops go bye?" I asked them, hoping that the mention of the cops would scare them away.

"We saw them here. . . question is how did they not see you?' he asked stopping a few feet away, now I could tell some features, they were all tall and well built, even though they were rather skinny they still stared at me like I was an insect, and I felt like one.

The best way to get out of this situation before it actually became one was to play it cool.

So I stuffed my hands into my leather jacket pockets and shrugged.

"Idiots got scared by the dogs." I said nodding to the three strays still clawing at the fence a couple meters behind me. I was not going to mention I was hiding.

They all looked at the dogs quickly then looked back at me.

"You look familiar." the one I am suggesting was the leader said.

"I was at the party." I said as he leaned closer to look at me better I took a step back.

"Oh yeah you were looking for Chris." another spat. Right now I didn't blame him for spitting the name, I felt like doing it myself, where was he?

"Really?" another, clearly the most drunken one, asked stumbling closer and I took another step back.

"Yeah, don't worry I won't be looking for him for a long time. Since the cops are gone I think I'll get going." I said trying to get around them but the leader stepped in front of me.

"No, I know you from somewhere else."  
"I was at the-" I started but he cut me off.

"I wasn't ate the party!" he snapped getting annoyed with me. He studied my face for a few more seconds.

"Look can I leave or not?" I said trying to hold my discomfort from creeping into my voice. Cause with his close proximity he looked familiar too and I had only spent time gambling in the short time I've been here.

He backed away from me then, a smile spreading across his face.

"Anna Winston." he stated, "you're Anna Winston, the little bitch that cheated me out of my money." as he spoke his voice dripped with more and more venom, his smile turning sinister.

"Cheated?" I asked taking one more step back from them. "I play fair games. . ."

"Don't give me that bullshit, no one can get four of a kind eight times in a row." he snarled.

"Told you not to let me deal."i whispered trying to keep my voice steady letting a nervous laugh escape as he advanced on me.

"I want my money back"

"I don't have it with me." The guy stopped moving and stared at me.

"Wait this is her?" the drunk asked seeming to only now register what was happening.

I ignored him and so did the rest of the guys.

"Look I don't have your money whats the point in keeping me here?"

"Ace doesn't get played." a boy said from behind him. Ace. . . oh shit.

Ace Merrill was the first person I heard to stay away from, then came the Chambers, and I think It was eyeball that was standing behind him. I remember when Ace challenged me to a hand of poker. It was my first day here and I couldn't resist the temptation to gamble when I saw the other poker tables, Ace came to me thinking it would be an easy hand. One hand turned into eight and he left to Pub broke, and spitting threats at me, then I learned who I had just beaten.

"Oh shit." I whispered. Before I could move I was being held tightly by two other boys as Ace stood in front of me. "Okay, look I'll give you your money back if you let me go."

"You really think I'm that stupid?" he growled at me, his face only an inch away from me.

"You know with your hair down you're kind of cute." The boy to my left whispered into my hair. I craned my neck to get away from him.

"Get the hell away from me." I yelled trying to pull free of them, but they had vice grips their fingers digging into my arms, leaving marks that I knew would bruise.

"Ace, I'm sorry I beat you but-"

"Oh no you're not sorry yet." he threatened, my eyes widened as he drew back his fist and hit me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, the wind knocked out of me, I wanted nothing more then to crumple to the ground but their hands kept me upright as another punch came to my gut. I yelled out as another came I felt like my pelvis was being crushed. A fist grabbed my hair and wrenched my head back to look at Ace from the corner of my eyes since my head was pulled back to far.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded. "I won, get over it!" this resulted in hard tug on my hair, I hissed in pain.

"I don't lose anything, I may haven't have won the poker game, but I always win in the end." I glared as held my chin with him thumb and pointer finger squeezing hard so my lips scrunched together.

"You're right, she is kind of cute." roughly I Ace released my face, but he came back with a fist. "Let her go." he said, they released me and I tried to gain my balance holding my arms out to make sure I didn't fall to the ground. When I stood straight I was knocked down by another fist, this time I think it was his right hand, because I didn't feel the tearing of skin the first time. I fell to the ground in a heap, then I blinked it stung, something coated my eyelashes, it was sticky and oddly warm. I felt it running down my face and into my mouth. I met the rusty taste of blood.

Ace was wearing a couple rings, I touched my eye where I had been hit and running from my brow bone and to my cheek bone was a strongly bleeding gash.

I turned my head quickly to shoot an insult at him but was met with his fist again, busting open my lip, causing a stinging pain to run through my body.

I wasn't given any time to adjust this time, I was kicked in the ribs, once, twice, three times.

"Bastard!" I managed through gritted teeth spitting out the blood that tasted bitter and sickening in my mouth. I rolled over on my stomach and a kick was delievered to my back, shooting pain ran through my spine and I screamed at the pain. "Oh you son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"I don't think she's learned her lesson boys." Ace said.

I didn't register what happened in the next four minutes, I knew I was being tossed around like a rag doll, pain shot through multiple places in my body, my head, my ribs, my legs, and my back. There was laughing. . .but not mine, and screams.. . Those were mine.

Despite the pain of a beating I didn't scream out for help, no I knew not to do that, it only caused more problems. Sure I wasn't being the best victim by swearing at them, but it was build up words I wished I could call my dad from time to time.

It wasn't until a weight hit my chest that I opened my tightly shut eyes. It hurt because the blood caked and coated my eyes almost gluing them shut.

Ace was sitting on my chest.

"Get off me!" I huffed squirming under him, he chuckled a dark evil laugh. As his hands reached towards my jacket, I tried to kick and move out from under him but my arms were pinned below me.

"Someone help me!" I screamed, I had given up on letting them finish and leave, I was not going to be raped without a proper attempt to escape. "Anyone! Help me, get him off me!" I yelled out into the quiet night, the only noise was my screams and the barking dogs.

"Anyone got something to shut her up?" Ace asked angrily. He reached behind him and returned shoving some kind of cloth into my mouth. I gagged and shook my head trying to get him to stop, but he just shoved it further in the dry fabric hitting the back of my throat. With all my squirming I was able to remove my left arm and reach out to grab a discarded beer bottle and slam it into the side of his face. He yelped in pain and fell off of me. I tried to catch my breath as I scrambled to my feet I back away but came in contact with the metal rusted fence behind me, feeling the dogs snap at my shirt I jumped forward quickly. I held out the thankfully still in tact bottle threateningly to them.

"Get out of here!" I snarled at them. They laughed, with the flick of a wrist something came hurtling towards me. I ducked and heard a shattering. A beer bottle of their own had smashed in the fence above me the fright had caused me to drop the bottle I was holding, having it shatter at my feet.

"Now that was just stupid you really think you were going to scare us with a bottle?" Eyeball asked me as they stepped closer. "I don't think the broad understands what respect is, how are we going to teach her?" he asked Ace and the other boys.

My breathing picked up as he took a step closer to me, I took step back as well but a slamming against the fence caused me to jump back in fear. I didn't want to be near those dogs, right now they scared me more then the advancing boys.

Ace looked at me then at the dogs behind the fence, then back at me and he smiled wickedly.

My eyes widened as he jumped at me, his arms locking around my waist and lifted me up. His friends joined in locking my ankles into their hands, my arms held above my head in someone else's, four hands held my torso and started to lift me up.

"Let me go!" I demanded squirming in their arms. I manged to kick out and get the guy holding my legs in the shoulder.

"Gah, Bitch!" he yelled in pain and held my ankles tighter.

"You called me a Dog in the pub that night, I'm gonna show you how a real dog would deal with you." Ace hissed as they lifted me higher, as my body neared the top of the gate I began to scream and struggle harder then I thought I even could.

"No! NO! Stop, please stop! No, no no no, someone help me!" I screamed desperatly my left side now touching the sharp metal of the top of the fence as the boys struggled to hold me up and push my over with my squirming body. "STOP IT! Are you insane let me go!" I was let go.

The howls and growls of the dogs echoed in my mind as I felt something horrible biting into my skin.

When I tried to move the biting continued to different areas of my body. I layed still, the biting coming to a stop, the sting still very fresh. The dogs barking was lost in the distance as I heard their paws running away.

I forced my eyes open, to see five figures now, but I didn't see them through the fence, they were on the same side as me, their bodies were faced away from me, but I could see all five, four in front of me and the fifth standing threateningly at them his arm pointed, something gleaming in the dark.

I left something sticking in me, and I moved my arm to grasp the object in my leg. It was a sliver of glass. I had fallen on the beer bottles, not in the hands of the dogs. Thank the lord.

"Come to join in on the fun Chris?." Chris? Chris was here? He was horribly late, and I seriously would rather it be someone else at the moment but I was happy that he actually showed up and I hadn't been played.  
"Does it look like I'm here to hurt _her?_" he asked in sarcasm, keeping the knife out infront of him not wavering a bit. "Get away from her."

"Yeah you gonna make me?" Ace challenged taking a step towards him, Chris took a step too the knife not wavering a millimeter. "Put that away before you hurt yourself Chambers." Ace scoffed at him.

"Chris put the damn knife away!" Eyeball yelled at him, raging mad.

"I will, once you leave." Chris said gesturing to the opening of the alley with the knife.

"You really want to play hero again Chris? Last time you did you got the beating of your life time kid." Ace laughed. I couldn't see Chris to well in the dark but I knew he was glaring at them.

"I'm not a kid anymore Merrill, you know it, that's why you haven't been messing with me lately, you're scared of me now." I wouldn't blame him for being scared of Chris, he was well built, he clearly knew how to fight if he had gotten them away from me easily enough.

"I Ain't scared of nothing!" Ace growled his body tensing.  
"Yeah prove it." I watched as Ace moved to his pocket, looking for something, he began to pat his pockets in search of the item he was reaching for coming up empty handed.

"There's another mistake Ace, I thought you knew the first rule to fighting. Always be the smartest of the two. . . .or in this case five.' Chris's voice dripped with amusement as he pulled out another knife from his own pocket, dangling it in front of him.

Ace contemplated his next move, he looked back and what I assume was my pathetic figure and then back at Chris.

"We will get you Chambers, I promise you that." the four took a long loop around him as he followed their movements with his knife. "Your little girlfriend hasn't see the last of us either. Well catch up later sweetheart."

I did my best to glare at him as they left the alley, heading right and disappearing. Chris closed the knife when he thought it was safe then ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" I hissed at him.

"Don't move you're on a bed of glass." he said looking down at me focused trying to choose the right way to move me.

"Just help me up." I said through gritted teeth sitting up painfully as shards clinked on the ground falling off my body.

"Whoa slow down let me help you." he said in a panicked voice as he helped lift me off the ground.

I wasn't on my feet for long, my legs numb with sharp pains flowing through them as my weight settled. Chris noticed my uneasy stance and without a work picked me up his arm under my legs and back.

"I can walk." I argued. He rolled his eyes as he began to walk out of the alley.

"You can barely stand." he replied back.

"I'd really rather not be near you right now!" I snapped refusing to put my arms around his neck, adjusted me quickly and kept walking.

"Thats a fine thank you to someone who practically saved your life."

"Saved my life!?" I yelled

"Shhhh" Chris scolded.

"Don't shush me I almost got killed _because_ of you." I yelled at him.

"Was I the one beating you? I didn't think they'd be around here." he said.

"Put me down Chambers." I growled.

"No, you're hurt and bleeding alot-"

"Put me down!"

"NO! And unless you want me to drop you and cause extreme pain to your cut and bruised body, you should put your arms around my neck!" he snapped at me glaring down at me.

"Just put me down Chambers I am not going anywhere with you!" I yelled as we neared a beat up old truck parked on the side of the road.

"Would you just trust me for a second-"

"Trust you? I trusted you twenty minutes ago and look where it got me!"

"I didn't think it would take that long to ditch to the cops." Chris tried to explain.

"Well guess what, it did, and I got beaten and almost mauled by dogs because of it." Chris stopped and bent down to the ground placing me on the concrete a couple feet away from the truck. "What are you doing?"

"You wanted me to put you down so I put you down." she stated walking away from me towards the truck. "You can walk home, but I'll be following you in the truck." he leaned against the bumper and raised an eyebrow at me crossing his arms. I glared at him and tried to stand up, failing miserably. "It will go a lot faster if you just let me drive you."

"Just go home Chris I can get home myself."

"You said it yourself you've been beaten, there is no way I'm leaving you alone out here, I'm involved now so either you get your stubborn ass up and let me drive you home or you start crawling with me shadowing you." his voice had turned from soft to stern now, like a father arguing with his disobedient teenager.

"I can make it home myself."

"yeah sure, but if you live up on the view like I suspect you'll get there. . . in two days."

I thought about it, its either get a ride home in the safety of a car or leave a trial of blood on the concrete leading to my house. I sighed in defeat.

"You drive me straight there and then never come near me again."

"Fine." he said pushing off the car and coming over to me lifting me with ease. "But no promises on the last part." he placed me in the truck and shut the door, and then jumped in the drivers seat.

"You do know how to drive right?" I asked as he started the car, he laughed and looked at me.

"No one knows how to drive around here." he said as we started to drive down the street.

He hit a pothole that caused me to jump in my seat and land on my sore leg.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry this town isn't big on renovations." he muttered keeping his eyes on the road. I sighed as I placed my head on the window and watched the blurring scenery.

I saw chris looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I snapped.

"You really don't look good." he said frowning.

"Sorry I didn't get myself all dolled up after being beaten senseless." I grumbled.

"Your dad will get you cleaned up right, the only cuts I'm worried about Is the one on your forehead."

"Yeah he'll see to me alright." I muttered touching the stinging gash on my face.

"You know I didn't have anything to do with Ace and them, I really thought you'd be safe."

"yeah the minute I believe that pigs are gonna fly."  
"You seriously think I would hold a knife to the most dangerous thugs around if I was all for you getting hurt?" he asked losing his temper. I guess he did have a point.

"Guess not." I sighed looking at him. He was still looking at me. "Eyes on the road!"

"Sorry," he said snapping his head back to the road.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked.

"Why are you so cranky, I just saved your ass, you should be a little more thankful."  
"Chris just take me home okay? I'm not in the mood to get in another fight."

"If you told me where you live it'd be a lot easier to get you home." Chris smiled. I glared.

"374 Mocking Lane." Chris whistled.

"Fancy neighbourhood, knew you were rich." his smile grew on his face as he took a quick glance at me.

"Just. Take me there." I said loosing my patience not wanting to talk anymore.

"You don't need to stop at the hospital do you?" he asked his words laced with worry.

"TAKE ME HOME!" I screamed at him caused the truck to jerk quickly.

"Damn now I might need to go to the hospital to get my hearing checked."

"Wish you'd go mute instead of deaf." I muttered leaning against the window again.

"Ouch, but seriously you're okay right? I mean you got cut by a lot of glass though it doesn't seem like your bleeding anymore."  
"I am fine okay? I've had worse." I snapped getting extremely annoyed with him. I just wanted to go home, take a shower and sleep, pretend this whole damn night never happened.

"Worse?" Chris's face creased in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
"Never mind." I grumbled. Chris let it go and for a few moments it was blissfully silent.

"I would never let that happen, if I knew I could stop it sooner." he said softly looking at me then back at the road.

"Why should I believe that? Your brother was part of it."  
"Well I'm not my brother." Chris said in a pained voice. "You really think I'm like him and would do that to a girl? Let alone you?" I knew I hit a nerve there obviously his brother wasn't someone he liked to talk about.

"I don't know you Chris." I reminded him.

"Exactly you don't know me, half this town doesn't know me but it doesn't stop them from thinking the worst. How can you just choose to judge me this harshly when you don't even know me? You can't say I'm a good guy fine, but don't go saying I'm no good either because you have no idea, not the slightest clue about who I am." his grip on the wheel was hard his knuckles turning white. Hey, I was supposed to be angry with him not the other way around.

"I didn't say you were no good." I whispered.

"you didn't have to. Anna, I met you and asked you to the party because I wanted to get to know you better, I thought it was easy to talk to you, I wouldn't just throw you into something like that, I saved you didn't I? Don't judge me because of the reputation my family has."  
"I wasn't-"

"Yeah but if I didn't say anything you would be right now. I promise you I had nothing to do with it."

"Chris I believe you, I'm just . . .beaten and I don't want to talk anymore." I said trying to shut him up.

"I just don't want to have you hating me before you've even started to like me. I'm not that kind of Person Anna no matter what anyone says."

"Chris please just shut up, okay? I don't blame you for it anymore." I said. And I meant it, I was cranky and wanting to blame someone for what happened. When something goes wrong its nice to have someone to blame.

Chris was right he wouldn't have helped if he planned it, he had no reason too either, considering I knew him and his brother didn't get along at all so they would never plan together.

Chris did seem like a good person, he carried a knife but something in the back of my mind was telling me that it had never really been used on anyone. Chris had the bad boy look, he was tall rugged, beautiful and alluring, but the air around him made me calm, almost peaceful.

We did make it to my house, when we did it there were at least four more cars in the driveway, the house bright and loud. I looked at it through my window and hesistated. I couldn't climb the tree, in my state.

What if someone came upstairs, I couldn't fight them off. . . my hand hovered over the door handle as I stared at my house filled with drunken men.

Chris seemed to notice my hesitation.

"You know, it's only ten o'clock. . ." when I looked back at Chris his beautiful deep eyes smiled at me. He didn't need to explain I understood, and with a quick internal battle, I leaned back into the car seat, letting go of the handle, as Chris started up the truck. I didn't care where we were going and I didn't ask where we were headed either.

I just trusted him.

**There it is the next chapter will be all Anna and Chris, I'll update soon i promise. **


	6. Chapter 6: Whip Lash

**To stand by him **

**This Chapter is a bit short, so i apologize for that its a bit of a filler i just want some relationship between Anna and Chris before they become a couple, i hope you enjoy the Chapter :)**

**disclaimer: own nothing but Anna**

"Where are we going?" I asked as I watched us leaving the view.

"Well I'm not sticking around the view, that rich air isn't good for you heard it makes your head grow huge." He said.

"ha ha very funny." I muttered.

Chris stopped after a lot of uneven ground that jostled me around in the seat, we were in a clearing it looked like. Chris jumped out from the truck and then came around to my side, he opened the door and reached over to pull me out but I hit his hands away.

"I can move." I grumbled and slid carefully out of the truck and onto my feet where I stumbled only a bit on the uneven ground then stood straight.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around, the area had no lights what so ever around and it made it look like we were standing in the pitch black. The lights to the truck had turned off so I could only see Chris who was only a foot in front of me.

"Some place I know we won't run into anyone." he said and then started to walk away.

"Uh chris?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"I can't see anything." he came back and I felt his warm hand take hold of my wrist.

"I guess my eyes adjust faster." he said more to himself and before I knew it my eyes had too and I could make out the dark shapes of the trees. Including the one we were standing under now I could see small lights in a couple of houses below. Chris released my wrist and I instantly felt cold.

"Come on." he said as he started to climb up the small ladder. . . well he didn't exactly climb it he stepped on the first step and could reach the latch from there. I followed slowly into the treehouse. It was dark in there but chris turned on a few lamps and lit some candles. I sat down on a pile of pillows that was up there and Chris turned to look at me his gold hair was glowing in the light and his deep blue eyes widened when he looked at me.  
"Shit." he breathed suddenly started to rummage through stuff.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"You're just worse off then I thought, couldn't see you well in the dark you know?" he asked as he picked up a box shook it then put it back down.

"I can barely walk and you think I'm okay?" I asked him.

"I thought you were fine." he said, he wasn't facing me but I knew he was smirking. As he started to get frustrated and flipping things over I finally asked.

"What are you looking for?"

"First aid kit." he answered I looked around the small room and saw a brown wooden box sitting behind me. I reached out and grabbed the rough edges of it.

"This it?" I asked holding it out to him, he turned around and looked at it and nodded. He came and sat in front of me and took the box from me. He placed it on his knees and opened it. Inside was band aids, strips of cloth, rubbing alcohol, cotton, a needle and thread, scissors, some kind of tube and of course some cigarettes. Chris took come cotton from the box and the alcohol and a cigarette, he lit the smoke and took a quick drag from it blowing the smoke away from me then placed it between his lips to hold it there puffing the smoke out carefully. He dipped the cotton into the bottle and went to put it on my face, but I moved back a little. He backed off and took the smoke from his lips and raised an eyebrow.

"You want it infected?" he asked slipping the cigarette back on his lips, I grunted and sat up again.

"You're not coming near my face with this pointed at me." I said taking the smoke from his mouth and flicking it out the window.

"You could have just held it." Chris sighed as he leaned closer to me again dabbing the cotton on my cuts. I hissed in pain as the rubbing alcohol hit my broken skin, it didn't sooth just continued to burn.

"Jesus Chambers did you just fill the bottle with beer?" I asked pushing his hand away no longer being able to stand it.

"Watered down whiskey actually." he shrugged putting the cotton to my lip next. I hissed again and pushed his hand away.

"Well it hurts like hell."  
"Means its working, It cleans good and alcohol is easier to get so stop complaining.' he laughed pressing the cotton once more to me lip. I sucked it up and let him removed the dried blood and clean the cuts on my face.

"Alright I need to see your arms."

"My arms are fine."

"Take the damn jacket off Anna." he demanded getting annoyed with my stubborn attitude. I shrugged off my jacket and Chris helped me get my arms out and he tossed it to the other side of the room. My arms were covered in small scratches and my skin tinted red with blood, I had some bruises forming already as well, though they weren't fist shaped they were longer so I knew they weren't from Ace.

"Yeah just fine." Chris sang as he dipped some more cotton into the bottle and started working on my arms.

"I can do it myself." I started but Chris rolled his eyes making me realize I should shut up.

"You _could _but you _won't_." he said and then kept with his work.

"Why is all this stuff up here?"

"We get hurt a lot, and its better to have it here since we're usually around here plus wouldn't want to hang at home to patch yourself up when you get hurt there."

I didn't answer I didn't know how, so I just kept quiet. "Damn Ace got you good."

"I should have fought back harder." I sighed as Chris moved to my next arm.

"You wouldn't have been able to fight them anyways, we've all had to deal with them it's almost impossible to stop them."

"Is that how Teddy broke his glasses?"

"Huh?" Chris asked looking at me quickly.

"His glasses, did he get in a fight with ace?" Chris started laughing.

"No no, the idiot tried to jump onto a moving truck by jumping off another moving truck but missed by like two feet and hit the ground."

"he what?" I asked trying to hide my own laugh.

"yeah."

"And all he did was break his glasses?'

"Nah Teddy got a bloody nose but that's about it."

"What made him want to-OW!" I screamed.

"Sorry." Chris said then holding up a small piece of glass. "Thought you wouldn't notice if you were talking."

"I noticed."I glared as he shrugged.

"Lift your shirt." he said.

"What?" he suddenly realized what he had just told me to do and turned red rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, sorry guess I'm just used to guys and all, I want to see your ribs."

"Oh." I said awkwardly.

"You don't have to. . .' he started but I shook my head and then lifted my shirt up to under my breasts and he sheepishly looked at my stomach."

"Well they don't look too bad just bruised. Turn 'round" he said and I twisted my back. "Fuck what happened to your back?'  
"You were there."

"They did that?"he asked unbelieving.

"I can't exactly see what _that _is." I reminded him. But I could guess it was probably black and blue. Chris quickly wrapped my back up with strips of cloth his fingers brushing the skin on my stomach and back sending shivers through my body.

"Well your jacket protected you pretty well." he said as he started to put the contents away.

"You know you're not in the best shape either." I noticed the four inch gash down his forearm. He looked down at it and shrugged.

"Well they weren't going to just let you go, I'm fine though." he moved and put the box down on a small table

"You said they were almost impossible to fight off, how did you?" I asked, he smiled slightly.

"I didn't just outsmarted them, one of the guys there, he's my brother-"

"Eyeball."

"Yeah, well I've been dealing with them for years, you pick up some stuff." he sat down on a wooden crate across from me and leaned on his knees.

"Well thanks Chris. . . I don't want to think of what would have happened if I ended up on the other side of the fence." Chris cringed at the thought.

"Yeah those dogs sure as hell ain't no Chopper thats for sure, they'd rip you in two in a second."

"To tell you the trust I thought they were when I landed."

"I'm glad they didn't though" Chris said.

"Thanks for saving me." Chris smiled at my thanks.

"Eh, no problem."

"Seriously if he was carrying a knife then I would probably be dead if those dogs didn't get me first."

"Well when you put it that way I sound like some kind of hero." he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn Chris I was building up yourself esteem when I should have been humbling you." I joked.

"Hey a hero has no need to be humble." he smiled a brilliant smile.

"You calling your own brother a villain?'

"He's worse then that, but if hes the Villain you must be the damsel in distress." I raised an eye brow at that comment. Which means, I'm the handsome hero that saved ya, and when the hero saves the girl," Chris got up and took a seat next to me sliding an arm over my shoulders. "She usually thanks him with a kiss." he whispered in my ear, his warm breath chilling my body as his soft lips brushed my ear when he spoke.

"Get your arm off me before I break it Chambers." I threatened glaring at him. He chuckled instead of doing what I asked just held me tighter.

"Is that anyway to be talking to your superman?"  
"Superman? You sure you're alright, not suffering from brain damage are you?"

"You saying that wanting to kiss you is delusional?" he challenge back.

"I didn't say that! But its pretty disillusion for you to think _I _would actually kiss _you." _

"What if it was the other way around?"

"Huh?" I asked sliding away from him slightly.

"What if I kissed you? Would you let me? Would that be delusional" he asked his smirk growing bigger as I stuttered.

"Get off me." I scoffed pushing him away he laughed.

"Hey I'm just messing with ya, not that I wouldn't mind kissing you, but I think I'd wait until that lip heals."

"Then I pray to the lord it never does."

"Ouch that hurts." he playfully grabbed his heart.

"You'll get over it I'm sure lots of girls are after you."

"What makes you think that?"he asked genuinely curious.

"Don't let it go to your head Chris but you're not exactly the face for radio."

"So you think I'm good looking." he smiled broadly.

"Again don't let it go to your head."

"You're pretty good looking too Anna, why do you think I have you here instead of out at another party?"  
"Cause I probably look like I got beaten up?" I asked sarcastically.

"Even beaten up guys would still look at ya, I got to get my dibs before someone else does.' I smacked him on the arm but kept a smile on my face.

"No one can call dibs on a girl Chris."

"I can try." he smiled then removed his arm. "So tell me about yourself." he said lighting up another cigarette.

"whats to tell, I'm a family embarrassment, a hoodlum, a blemish on the rich Winston family name. The smartass gambler that's gonna get herself killed one day, heck almost got killed tonight cause I don't know when to quit." I shrugged.

"I meant something I don't know." he chuckled.

"I don't know, what do you want to hear?"

"Well I can start, I'm considered a thief around here everyone thinks I'm gonna turn out to be a lost cause like my dad and brother, my dad whips my hide almost everyday and I don't think I'm ever getting out of this town." Chris has said it so casually I thought I had imagined everything he said.

"Your dad beats you?' I asked in a whisper. Chris just nodded, his head low. "I'm so sorry."

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it, you don't want to hear that."

"No I'm kind of glad you told me. . .my dad he, he does the same thing." I admitted to him, to the first person since Will.

Chris' head snapped up.

"Your old man beats you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Multiple things, he's a drunken night man then when when he's sober he's really controlling, glad he's rarely home now, except at night, its the only time I can escape him." Chris listened carefully.

"Mine is just a drunk beats me if I'm breathing." he said throwing the butt of the Winston out the window.

"Sounds like we both live in the same shit then."

"Only your shit is coated in gold." I laughed.

"don't see a penny of anything, why do you think I need to gamble? He doesn't think I need money cause I'm supposed to stay at home all the time."

"What do you think he'd do if he knew you were here with me?'

"Shot you, beat me, then shoot you again. Then maybe choke you just to make sure you were dead." I said.

"damn. I always thought you rich kids had it made."

"And I always thought you guys had the easier life, you don't have to hold up a reputation, you can even pick your own friends."

"Its not right for him to beat you." Chris whispered looking down at the ground.

"And its normal for yours to hit you? Chris you sound mighty sorry for me but what about yourself? Besides your friends who else do you have to look after you? I can guess your brother is out of that." Chris sighed and then looked up at me.

"Yeah he's an asshole, but what he does to me doesn't matter it's what he does to other people." Chris reached out his hand and ran his finger down the gash on my eye his touch so gentle I almost didn't feel it. My eyes closed at his gentle touch when he travelled to the cut on my lip he stopped. I opened my eyes to see him shaking his head.

"I just can't believe they did that to you."

"Chris, It's fine-" Chris shot up from beside me and paced across the room.

"NO! It's not fine, I barely know you and I am sick by how they treated you. I met you a day ago and I already want to rip them to pieces by the disgusting display I saw happening to you, they were going to kill you Anna! Sure you would have been a nameless person that they would suspect only got attacked by dogs, you wouldn't be remembered but I still feel this horrible ache in my head, stomach and chest thinking about it, and do you know why? Because what they did was _not fine. _It was abusive it was degrading, it was disgraceful and brutal, so don't sit there and tell me its okay cause its not! I wouldn't be caring so much is what they did was fine Anna."

"I think you would, Chris I can see right through you, You're not this bad kid you want everyone to think you are."

"Why would you ever think I would want to be seen like that?'  
"Cause you don't deny it Chris, you don't try to change peoples opinions of you."

"Cause I can't!"

"No cause you don't try, you walk around taking shit from people. I saw the friends you have tonight Chris, I don't think you'd have a kid as quiet and polite as Gordie , or a boy as big and awkward as Vern, or even a kid as annoying as Teddy as your friend if you were who you want people think you are. You're right you shouldn't feel this compassion for me, no one would but _you _do. And the reason you're freaking out is because you're not a bad kid."

"Stop trying to change the subject!" he snapped.

"I think you were the one that was trying to!" I replied, shifting in my seat slightly.

"We got to talking about you, and you changed it to be about my pain and what I went through, you turned anger onto me and your brother, you were trying to get me to be scared weren't you?"

"No-"

"Yeah you were. You want me to be terrified of Ace and them, you want me to be scared by what happened so I won't want to talk about you anymore." Chris stared at me his gaze never wavering for a second.

"If you were that kind of kid then you would have joined them but you didn't. The second we start talking about you, you change the attention onto someone else, are you scared to open up? Are you ashamed to admit that you need someone to help you? I told you I can read you, and I can. You're someone that feels compelled to help no matter what, I bet you even tried to convince your friends you're no good." He hung his head at my words and began to shuffle his feet allowing some dust to fly into the air. "If I'm right then why did you try to convince me in the truck that you weren't like them? I think this has nothing to do with me at all, you're so angry with them because you're terrified of being like him. I think you took me here because you want someone that doesn't know you, to really get to know you. Chris I can't do that if you don't want to be serious with me and talk about yourself." Chris didn't say anything for several minutes.

He ran his hand through his hair and looked around, his eyes not staying on a single object for more then two seconds.

Then all of a sudden he fell to the ground, his head in his hands.

"Chris you okay?" I asked shocked.

"Fine." he muttered into his hands. "You're right, I did want to meet you because I wanted someone to see the real me, you're the first new kid in years and I was hoping that you could be the change I needed, I'm sorry too. I'm not used to being open about my life cause I never really had to be I don't want to talk about it. . . . I'm just scared that if I tell you then I'm going to fuck it up some way and scare you off."

"So you yelled at me. . . to stop yourself from scaring me off?" I asked, he was silent for a second before he started laughing.

"Yeah I guess I did. I just. . . I don't know, I like you, You're different you knew about me but you didn't judge me I thought you'd be cool to hang with, I still think that."

"And now that you know we both live a shit life you can trust me too?" I asked, he sneaked a look at me and then nodded his head, rubbing his hands on his pants even though I knew there was nothing on them.

"yeah."

"Chris I can promise you, you're not gonna scare me off, the worst you could do would make me flinch." Chris' eyes seemed to light up with the same brightness that shown when I first met him yesterday.

"Or break your heart." his grin had returned too, which just made me role my eyes.

"You'd have to win my heart first Chambers."

"I'm up for a challenge.'

"You're a bipolar little bastard you know that? First you're dangerous, then compassionate, then serious, then flirty, angry, terrified, sad then back to flirty, surprised your friends aren't blind from the whip lash they must get trying to keep up with your constant mood swings."

"What part do you like best?' he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Right now non of them."

"You'll learn to love them all."  
"Or just hate them even more." Chris chuckled and stood up.

"Well I think we've had enough drama for the night don't you? I promise to spill my guts some more another time but right now I think I need to get you home." he held out his hand to me and I took it, it was warmer then before and seemed to make my hand disappear as it closed around mine, he pulled me up with ease, keeping a hand on my waist to hold me steady.

"Thanks Chris." he smiled down at me.

"Anytime."

the ride back to my house was pretty silent, except for a few apologizes from Chris for his outbursts and his attempt to ask me out.

"In your dreams Chambers after tonight?'

"Eh come on, you said yourself you think I'm a good guy." he winked.

"Sure you're a good guy but you're also full of bullshit."

"Nope filled with BullTruth."

"Bull truth? Wow that's weak."

"Well, come on give me a real reason you won't go out with me.'  
"I'm not aloud to date." Chris looked at me with a face that revealed confusion and amusment.

"You're a sixteen year old girl and a pretty good con man, you can come up with a better lie then that."

"No my dad won't let me."

"You mean the same way he doesn't let you out of the house? Come on Anna."  
"Chris I don't want to go out with you, because I just met you, and already I've snuck out been used like a puppet on the dance floor, been beaten and spilled out my darkest secret."

"But it's a night you'll never forget." he smiled broadly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Can you be serious for like one second?"

"I am, come on I promise It'll be entertaining."  
"No, I've had enough entertainment for a while."  
"Will you at least meet me tomorrow?"

"Don't you have school?" School's almost out, they're not going to miss me anyways, besides I kind of want to have a normal and calm conversation with you. Meet me at the park."

"Chris I am not going out with you!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up, however not very high because they still hurt like hell.

"It's not a date, I just want to talk I promise, I'll only try to kiss you three times."  
"You're such a -"

"Oh look we're here." he said cutting me off. I glared at him as he stopped outside my house. I opened the door quickly and started to walk up my driveway. The house was dark and most of the cars were gone now thankfully. Half way up the drive I felt a shiver, and looked at my exposed arms. I turned and ran back to Chris's truck.

"Chris!" I yelled out, I opened to door and stood there as Chris stopped lighting his Cigarette.

"yeah?"  
"I left my jacket at the treehouse." I said, immediately his lips stretched into a smile and he leaned his hands over the steering wheel.

"Did you now?"

"I need it back."

"Of course you do, meet me at Corbetts park Tomorrow and I'll give it to you." god damn it, I was so close to getting out of going anywhere with him. Not that I didn't like Chris, I did, he was handsome. . . okay he was beautiful, and funny and easy to talk to but the kid annoyed the hell out of me. I stared at him while he just continued to smile.

"No."

"You want your jacket or not?" he asked his smiled widening as I glared.

"Fine, meet me at one." I slammed his door purposely and stalked off towards my house again when I heard his door open and close again then his footsteps mirrored mine.

"What?" I demanded turning around to face him. He held out something to me and I took it.

"Put it on your cut and don't be pissing and whining about it okay?" he asked cocking his head to the side. He hand handed me a small tube, of what looked to be tooth paste but I bet it was filled with something else. I nodded and slipped it into my jeans pocket.

"See you Tomorrow Anna." he leaned in and quickly pecked my cheek, before turning away and went to his truck.

Chris must have gotten in and drove away because by the time I realized I was just standing there his truck was gone. Another gust of wind came, but I didn't feel it, just knew it came because my hair flew from my face.

All I could feel was a small pleasurable burning on my cheek, oddly where Chris had kissed me.

**:O they're going on a date! Kinda. I'll update soon and get my writing more organized. have a nice day **


	7. Chapter 7: Personal

**To stand by him **

**I'm actually upset with myself that i took this long to update so i apologize but i had alot of homework and i was kind of distracted with Baseball picking up now, so i updated and i hope you like the Chapter Chris and Anna are heating up a bit and getting to know each other. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Anna is mine, everything else sadly is not :(**

The morning was hell, I didn't bother changing I was way too tiered, so when I woke up I was still in my bloodied, disgusting clothing. I trudged to the shower and turned in boiling hot. Everything on my body stung when the water hit it, but I got used to it gentle washing my body so I don't reopen my cuts. When I stepped out of the shower I grabbed the tube that Chris had given me, I squeezed out its contents and placed it on the cut on my eye, then the one on my lip, then the others that I could reach. Chris had said not to complain about it, but he didn't tell me that this stuff would burn like a hot poker touching my skin.

It took all I had not to wipe all the stuff off of me, I walked back to my room and ran a brush through my wet hair.

I looked a lot better, but considering how I looked last night, that wasn't saying much.

I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, I kept my hair down. Hoping it would cover my face a little bit.

I didn't have to climb down the tree thankfully because my dad was out at work all day.

Corbetts park happened to be in the other side of town, I was lucky it was a rather warm day. At the park it was pretty much deserted, since school was going on at the moment most of the kids would be in school.

I took a seat on a swing at the end of the park and slowly let my body move back and forth.

I was there for ten minutes and I had closed my eyes, wishing I could just be home and in bed. I ached all over and I wanted nothing more then to enjoy the silence and relaxation of not having to worry about my dad coming into my room.

"Winston!" someone screamed in my ear, I jerked on the swing and shot my eyes open. I twisted my body to see a laughing Chris.

"I almost died last night and how you're trying to give me a heart attack?" I glared, standing up from the swing and fully facing him.

"Aw come on you weren't going to die." he said lighting up a cigarette. With both hands. . . .

"Wheres my jacket?" I asked, this brought a huge smile to his face he took a long drag from his smoke and blew it out slowly. "Chris where the hell is my jacket?"  
"Hey relax, I said I'd give it to you and I will."

"You said you'd give it to me at the park."

"I said no such thing." he smirked.

"yes you did!"

"No I said. Meet me at Corbetts park tomorrow, and I'll give it to you. I never said I'd give it to you _at _the park."

"How many times are you going to screw me over Chambers?" I asked crossing my arms, he let out a loud laugh and took another drag.

"Guess you have to wait and see." I shook my head and started walking away, this was ridiculous I wanted my Jacket back and he didn't have it, there was no point in me staying.

"Hey where you going?" He asked catching up to me.

"Home, I'll get my jacket back later."  
"Who said I'd give it to you later?" he asked cracking a cocky smile.

"I'll find that stupid tree house myself." I snapped.

"well good luck." he laughed.

"What?" I asked stopping in my tracks and facing him.

"It's not around here, and trust me when I say this. You can search this town for a week, but without me you'll never find that tree house. It was dark and you couldn't see anything remember? You won't know the area the tree house was in even if you looked right at it." I knew Chris was right, I was completely out of my element last night, I was distraught and in pain, I have no idea what the town looks like, barely know how to get home from here. "Why do you need it back so bad anyways?" he asked. Truth is, the jacket had a pocket I sewn into the inside above my left side. It was a thin piece of close completely stitched around the perimeter, inside was a small pendant I got when my mom was still around, I always had it not too sure where it came from but I had cherished it for a very long time and if my jacket was gone then so was it.

"You know what? I don't need it." I stated, hoping my lie would have a reverse effect on him, as I continued to walk he just stood there, I didn't want to go far, I didn't want to give up my jacket.

"Anna!" he called. I turned around relieved.

"What?" Chris sighed and walked up to me, when he was a foot away he stopped.

"I promise you, I will give you back your Jacket. I just thought that if I brought it here you'd leave right away, I want you to come somewhere with me. Please? Then I promise to give you your jacket." I sucked in a breath thinking it over.

"I promise I'm not screwing you over again."

"Whatever." I said restlessly. "Where did you want to go?"

Where he lead me to happened to be a small diner, no bigger then my living room. We sat in a booth for a little more privacy, that was Chris's explanation to why he had shaken off the table the waitress had shown us to. When I questioned him about why he wanted privacy he said that he didn't want people to see all beat up and that being seen with him would harm my reputation before I even had one.

I sat in the booth with my arms crossed, looking down at the table when the waitress came over. She was pretty blonde girl, clearly loving her job as a waitress to meet guys.

When she came over she seemed excited to be serving a guy however when she saw Chris a little more clearly she scowled and very reluctantly took our orders then left like we had stuck a red hot rock down her short skirt.

"I don't get it." I said, Chris looked up and gave me a confused look.

"Don't get what?" he asked.

"Chris don't let this go to your head, but you're good looking and you have the tough guy look to you, and you're a good guy, why haven't I seen any girls flaunting over you? That waitress ran out of here like you were diseased or something."

"What are you getting at?"  
"I guess I don't get how you can be a good guy and good looking yet not have a girlfriend or a fan club."

he looked back at the waitress and then shrugged.

"Girls around here just stay clear of me."

"Why?"

"Chambers don't have the best reputation, you know that. The girls see me as a good for nothing hoodlum. They wouldn't be caught dead with me." Chris wasn't looking at me, he seemed to be very interested in the menu even though we had already ordered.

"So you've never had a girlfriend?" I asked, my curiousity getting the best of me.

"No I've had a couple, never lasted long though." he sat the menu down and looked at me finally.

"You?"

"I'm not a lesbian Chris." he smiled and bowed his head quickly before pulling it back up.

"That's not what I meant I mean have you ever had a boyfriend?"  
'Oh, well not really."  
"Not really?" he asked.

"No."  
"So you've never been kissed or anything."  
"Why did you take me here is the waitresses don't like you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

'I wanted to get to know you better and it's fun to watch them be uncomfortable." he replied without emotion. "Why are you changing the subject?"

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" I snapped leaning my back against the booth.

"Oh so you haven't been kissed." Chris teased I scowled at him.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"It's okay you know a lot of people haven't been kissed." he smiled enjoying my moody nature to his questions.

"Chris I don't want to talk about it." my teeth were clenched and it came out broken and angry.

"No need to be embarrassed."  
"For your information I have been kissed." I cracked, Chris was annoying me and I hated the smug look he got on his face when he knew he was getting to me.

"So who was the guy?"

"No one." I muttered.

"Oh so it's the guy you're ashamed of." he laughed.

"Chris seriously stop."  
"It was a jock wasn't it? A pompous jock, the typical football player, has to get with all the girls but has the I.Q of a peanut?" I didn't answer, and he continued. "No it was a prince wasn't it? Someone so high up, and snotty that the very air around him was worth thirty bucks, the kind of guy that has his nose so far up in the air that if it rains he drowns, I'm right aren't I?"

"No." I said simply, I was getting really angry and upset now as he continued to try and guess who my first kiss was. He wasn't close, my first kiss was a lot worse then anything he could come up with.

"No I got it, it was a low life like me." he smirked "That's it isn't it? I greasy kid you're daddy would never approve of, or you lost a bet and had to you were thirteen at the time. . .no fourteen. . . . no it was this year-"  
"It wasn't any of those kinds of guys!" I shouted at him, I quieted down when I saw all the people staring at me. Chris looked shocked at my outburst too, I shrunk in my seat until everyone turned away then I straightened up.

"You want to know Chris? Fine. No it wasn't last year or this year or anything. I was seven, and it wasn't any of those kinds of guys he was my dads friend." the second I said it I couldn't believe it, I sat there probably more stunned then Chris was.

My mouth moved but nothing came out, my small eyes were probably bigger then my face. My breath hitched in my throat and I threw myself from the booth and headed for the door.

"Wait, Anna!" Chris's voice called behind me.

"Oh man she found out about your daddy eh Chris?" someone asked.

"hey Fuck off!" Chris yelled back, as I threw the door open and quickly walked down the street.

"Anna? Anna!" I kept my head down as I head his feet pounding on the pavement behind me. "Anna wait, please."

"Chris go away." I said keeping my pace.

"No, just wait please." he said coming up to stand in front of me causing me to stop.

"I don't want to hear it Chris." my voice was breaking and I tried really hard not to let it, I wanted to be as far away from him as possible. "You can't tell anyone Chris." I didn't know I said those words until he responded.

"Why would I tell anyone? I mean besides the cops." I grabbed his collar and pulled him to my eye level.

"You tell them and I won't be in there for sexual assault it will be because I committed murder." Chris pulled my hands away from him and slowly lowered them.

"Hey, whats going on? Sexual assault?"

"Isn't that what kissing a seven year old when you're thirty four is?" I demanded tears threatening to fall.

"Well yeah, but-" I pushed past him and kept walking.

"Anna please stop, I just, I'm sorry." he said pulling on my arm.

"For what?" he was a little taken aback by my question obviously not expecting me to question him on it.

"For making you say that." he said quietly. "I never. . . I would never force you to say something so personal and hurtful, I was just joking around."

"Yeah I got that." I said.

"Anna I'm sorry, I don't have any right to be hearing about your private life. And I shouldn't be bothering you so much that you have to say them to get me to shut up."

"Can I leave?" I asked my voice cracking, Chris's face was filled with Sorrow and worry he went to say something but I cut him off.

"Chris I just want to go home!" he moved out of the way and I continued to walk away.

"Anna!" he called I turned around Sharply. "Uh, your house is that way." he said nervously pointing the other way. I sighed and started to walk back to where he was pointing. As I walked past him he caught my arm. "Hey. . . I thought you wanted your jacket back."

"Are you going to give it to me?' I asked. He nodded, so I stood there and waited for him to lead the way.

"We'll get there faster in my truck." he said, "come on." he started to walk and I followed him, we walked in silence he looked back a few times to make sure I was still following.

We arrived at a pretty rundown small house. I knew that it wasn't really rundown just looked it because the lawn wasn't the best kept thing in the world and the house needed a new paint job very badly. Chris's truck was a simple red pickup with some rusted areas but it was still in really good shape.

"This your house?" I asked.

"yeah sorry it ain't a palace." he said scornfully.

"hey drop the attitude Chambers I wasn't judging you or anything." I glared.

"I didn't say you were." he snapped back. I rolled my eyes and walked up the driveway with him. "Hang on I have to get the keys. I nodded and leaned against the truck as Chris dissappeared into the house, he wasn't in there for more then a minute before he came running out leaving the door wide open running down the short path cutting across the over grown lawn.

"get in the car." he said quickly and authoritatively fumbling with his keys.

"What-"

"did I stutter? Get in the car." he almost yelled at me. Still messing with his keys.

"Chris!" a voice yelled.

"Shit" Chris muttered, I looked towards the door of the house and saw a huge man blocking it. In a way he looked like Chris, only his skin looked worn and sickly. His eyes blood shot with dark circles around them, he wasn't shaven so rough stumble covered his face, his hair was thinning but blonde like Chris's there was too much to be considered bald but it looked almost translucent. He was in a white muscle shirt, but he didn't have big muscles, he was just big in general. He had a slight gut on him and he stood tall at at least 6' 5'' in his left hand was a bottle of oh too familiar alcohol. This man was an alcoholic but he looked nothing like my dad.

My dad was a drunk too, and he scared the hell out of me. My dad was always the most dangerous person I knew, but if you put him next to this man I was looking at, my dad looked like a little insect.

"Whose that!?" the man yelled his voice carrying through the air in a scratchy loud voice.

Chris finally opened the door to the truck and tugged on my arm pulling my gaze from the man and to look at him.

"Get in the truck!" Chris demanded and without my consent my feet moved me to the other side of the truck and I got in slamming the door.

"You little shit, get back here don't you dare ignore me!" I could hear the shouts through the closed door they were louder when Chris opened to the door and quieted down when he closed it again. He fumbled trying to get the key in the ignition but then finally turned the truck on.

"I'll beat your ass until you can't even look at your little whore if you leave!" his dad yelled coming towards the truck.

"Chris." I warned.

"Yeah we're going." he said stepping on the gas a little to hard causing my body to jerk forward.

"You little fuck get back in the house!" he yelled, then I heard something thump and shatter against the truck I looked back terrified his dad might have gotten into the bed.

"Don't worry it was just the bottle." Chris said calmly as we created more and more distance from his house.

"Was that your dad?" I asked breathing a little too hard out of fear.

"Yeh." Chris whispered.

"I won't ask why you didn't introduce us." that made Chris chuckle. "he beat you?"

"Of course we discussed that yesterday." I was silent for a moment or two before Chris spoke again. "Think your old man and my old man should have dinner sometime?" he asked that made me burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Might just scare my dad into obscurity." I said between laughs, Chris was smiling broadly as the truck bounced along the road.

"Hey they could drink together, might kill each other, would solve our problems." he was joking and it made me laugh more.

"My dad has more then enough friends." I said calming down.

"Is that guy that. . . you know kissed ya is he still around?'  
"No, he sobered up and my dad dumped him."

"Oh." was his answer.

I felt a wave of guilt and sadness come over me. I don't know why, maybe it was the large purple bruise I saw poking out from under his sleeve, but I felt a deep sentimental feeling for Chris. I thought my dad was bad, and look at what he has, a way worse drunk then my dad ever is and his dad is always home, at least I get a break from my dad.

I watched as the world blurred around me. Soon we had arrived back at the tree house and Chris stopped the truck and got out. I followed. I then noticed that we weren't really in the town, it was on a hill that over looked the town. Chris was right, I would never be able to find this place. As I looked over the small town I didn't notice Chris had gotten my Jacket.

"here." he said I jumped completely surprised, he chuckled and I took my jacket from him.

"Thanks."  
"Don't thank me, I practically black mailed you with it." I smiled and turned the Jacket in my hands. It was only ripped a little but it was stained with blood. I sighed and slung it over my arm. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked. I looked back down at the town of Castle Rock. I shook my head, I didn't want to go home, I was out and about now.

"No not really."

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked. I wasn't sure I just didn't want to be alone for the moment which was weird because almost my whole life I wanted to be alone.

"Have you ever thought about running away?" I asked, Chris, who had been looking out at the town looked at me.

"Everyday."  
"Why haven't you?' I asked. He shrugged.

"No where to go I guess how come you haven't?"  
"Same reason I guess."  
"What about will?"  
"What about him?"  
"He looked like a good guy."  
"yeah he's great, but I could never live with him, I need to get out of his life, he's done way too much for me and I just feel like I'm a nusense, if I lived with him he'd want me to change and I can't do that." I said.

"Well what about living with your mom?"  
"I can ask you the same thing Chris." I said.

"My mom ain't alive.' he told me. "Wheres your mom?'  
"You tell me." I shrugged responding with attitude. "She walked out when I was young."

"So your dad stayed?"

somehow between that question and my contemplating whether or not I should tell him, we ended up sitting in the bed of the truck.

"No my dad never stayed.' I answered leaning my back against the side of the truck one leg extended with the other bent under it.

"That doesn't make any sense.' he told me.

"John isn't really my dad. He's the closest thing I've ever had. My mom walked out and John had been her most recent boyfriend, so he kind of took me in. My mom had a lot of guys so your guess would be as good as mine as to who my real dad is." I told him.

"He just took you in like that?"  
"yeah, I never really questioned it because I didn't want to ruin it you know? Like he's just drunk and if I bring it up he'll sober and kick me out."

"Why would you want to stay with him? I mean I'm sorry but, he beats you, controls you, is never home, and when he is he's piss drunk with his friends abusing you."

"I can't leave." I said.

"But why?"

"Cause He stayed. And no matter how he treats me that'll always be in my mind. My mom walked out, my other family walked out, my friends did too, but he stayed and he had no reason to he just did. He took my in and never got rid of me he stayed when no one else did."

"But he beats you."

"Yeah I know but I just can't leave."  
'It just doesn't make sense." he muttered.

"It doesn't have to make sense, it's how I feel, you wouldn't get it, If you ran away you'd be running from your family but you'd also be running to a better life. Me i'd be running from nothing to nothing. Whats the point? At least with him I have a roof over my head. I have no family where would I go?"

"I have the same problem I have no where to go either."

"Then it looks like we're both stuck."

it was silent again as a cool breeze started to pick up blowing my hair around my face which I was now constantly pushing out of my face.

"What do you want to do with your life?' Chris asked.

"Pro poker player." he laughed.

"No seriously."  
"I don't know, I've never had the best grades. I hate the thought of making a lot of money, I hate money."  
'How can you hate money?"

"You haven't seen what it can do to people." I said, distantly. "But seriously I don't know, I couldn't teach with my hatred of school, I love sports but have never really played any since I'm stuck at home, what do you want to do?"  
"I want to be a lawyer." he answered I was shocked.

"A lawyer?"

"yeah, I can't stand the thought of people getting away with things that they shouldn't. I hate seeing people fight, I kind of want peace in the world you know?"

"Maybe you should join the peace core then."  
"Nah then I'd just be annoying." he said with a bright smile to let me know he was joking. The wind had finally drove me insane so I switched positions and sat beside him so the wind was blowing in my face instead of behind my head.

"So what kind of lawyer do you want to be? Divorce?"  
"No, I'm thinking more settlement cases."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I think I might want to be a social worker, or private investigator. You know help kids like me out, find their parents."

"That'd be cool."  
"Or maybe a public speaker I love to talk in front of people. But I don't know what I'd talk about." I said leaning my arms on my bent knees and tilting my head back a bit.

"You could be a motivational speaker, you know those people that tell their horrible life story and scare people into the straight and narrow." I laughed.

"I don't think that's what a motivational speaker does. ." I said while laughing. He shrugged his smile staying strong. "But being a lawyer. . Is that a set goal?"  
"yeah Gordie got me into getting my grades up, I really want to show this town that they don't decide who I am. I do. And when they're all in shit and need a good lawyer I'm just gonna laugh in their faces,"

finally the real Chris has come out!

"i like the way you think Chris. You mentioned Gordie whats he like?" Chris's eyes lit up when he thought about Gordie.

"Oh man, whats not to say about him, he's brilliant with words. He's gonna be a famous writing one day I just know it, but he doesn't want to do it. He thinks he should just be bumming around us for the rest of his life but he's got so much more going for him. Part of why I stepped up is so he isn't hanging with _such _a lost cause."  
"Us?"

"What?"  
"You said bumming around us."  
"Oh yeah Verno and Teddy and me."  
"Whats wrong with them?'  
"Nothing, well not really. I haven't been seeing them much last night was the first time I saw them in a few weeks. Teddy has been hanging out with these other guys, just as crazy as him but a lot heavier on the smokes. And Vern has a girl now, and spends all his time with her."

"Vern has a girlfriend?" I asked Chris Chuckled.

"Don't act so surprised."  
"I didn't mean it like that he just seems a little . . . awkward."  
"Yeah well his girl is really great, perfect for him she's quiet which is good cause he doesn't stop talking. She likes to listen, you'll see them around town eventually it's like they're attached at the hip."

"Thats kind of nice."  
"yeah it is I'm happy for him." he took out a cigarette and lit it he offered me one but I declined.

"When did you guys start to split up?"

"I don't know it just kind of happened, I'd like to say it was when they met their other friends but it wasn't we had started to drift away sooner then that. But either way we'd do anything for each other even if we don't see one another."  
"It must be nice to have friends like that." I whispered.

"It is, so what kinds of friends did you have?"  
"A strange array, assholes, wastes, but I also had the good friends that didn't understand what I went through and ended up leaving in the end anyways."

"Sorry to hear that. But I promise I won't leave." I looked up at him.

"Did you just decide that we're friends?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Chris smiled and then I felt his rough hand take mine. His touch was gentle and I almost didn't feel it.

"Yeah something like that." he smiled.

Chris Chambers was going to be the death of me.

**Hope you liked it; next chapter will be some more drama :D **

**Review and comment please :D let me know what you'd like to see happen and what you like or don't like. have an nice day :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The takeout

**To stand by him **

**it's two am in the morning. i am very tiered but i finally got the chapter done and now i am going to sleep because I'm so tiered i feel like crying. **

**enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but new characters. **

ANNA POV

"How the hell do you get up there?" Chris asked standing below my window staring up at it.

"I climb the tree." I answered gesturing to it.

"That tree ain't meant for climbing."

"Think I don't know that?" I walked to the other side and showed him the carved in foot holes.

"How many times have you been caught?" he asked placing a hand on the bark and leaning against it.

"a couple, most when I was younger but my dad has a schedule now so I work around it."

"What time does he get home today?" he asked.

"Uh late." I answered. "So tell me how this town works." I said. He looked at me confused, I didn't blame him it was random question, I just didn't want any awkward silence since I knew he wasn't leaving any time soon.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you pegged me as a "view" kid right away, is the town split or something?"

he took a deep breath and thought about it for a minute.

"Kind of. The view is where the rich kids live, the rest is the poor kids."

"Okay."

"We don't get along too well with view kids, the girls mostly avoid each other but the guys get into fights quite often."

"Seriously?"  
"It's been like this forever."

"Why?"

"Pride I guess. We have to go to the same school, compete in sports with them, compete with grades. The view kids are big braggers so it's up to us to humble them." he leaned closer to me so our faces were only a few inches away.

"Which side are you on?" he whispered then pulled away.

"I live on the view."

"But you sure as hell don't act like you do. Or dress like it."

"Well I guess I'm like you." I said shrugging he smirked.

"Because you want to be with me?"

"No I don't have any other friends." he laughed and pushed off of the tree.

"Well a little warning, you live on the view, if you want to hang with us I suggest that you don't bring up that you live here, to them or to view kids." he said. I raised my eyebrow in question. "Just trust me okay?"

"Alright fine." I sighed shoving my hands into my pockets. He smiled with a broad grin. The kind that made me think that he told me that for some kind of reason and he was happy with my answer.

"Good, then I think I can take you to meet some people then, you know make some more friends."

"No! No more Parties Chris!" I said holding my hands up and backing away.

"It's not a party, its just a fun hangout." I didn't answer just gave him a doubtful look. "I'm serious come on, nothing bad will happen I promise. Besides you should get to know some of the other kids." I sighed.

"Chris I don't really want-" he stepped closer and took both my hands into his holding them firmly.

"Please?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

"No.' I was shocked by my answer just as much as he was. I thought for sure I was going to say yes.

"You don't like me do you?" he asked letting go of my hands, his voice even but pained.

"No it's not that-i do, I just. . . . I don't know Chris I was beaten last night, and I don't know my dad and everything- I do like you, you're nice and all."

"Good then I'll be here at seven." he said his smile returning.

"What no I never said I would go." I said grabbing his shoulder to stop him from walking away.

"Well I just thought since you like me it'd be like our second date."

"Second date?" I asked.

"yeah this was our first.'

"If today was your idea of a date its no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"yet." he smirked at me.

"Why do you insist on pissing me off?" I asked pulling my hand away from him by throwing them in the air in frustration.

"Cause it's funny." he smiled. "Think of it this way, if you come tonight you might meet someone you can spend your time with other then me."

"I dont want to spend time with you! You just somehow trick me into it." this made him smile brighter.

"so then you know that I'm going to trick you into coming tonight too so you might as well say yes." he laughed. I glared at him and shook my head.

'I'm not going." As much as I liked to talk to him when he wasn't such a smartass, he was driving me insane.

"I respect your choice." for a second I thought he was going to leave and just let me be alone but then he continued.

"I'll be here at seven, if you don't come out, I'm gonna serenade you. . . outside your window. . . at 1 in the morning. . . loudly. . . for all the neighborhood to hear." my eyes widened in fear and anger.

"Chris you can't do that my dad will be home by then."  
"It'll be great to meet him." he said the smirk still present on his face. I crossed my arms and tried to look intimidating, failing since I was beat up and he was taller and bigger then me.

"You don't have the nerve." I challenged

"I once spent two days following railroad tracks to look for a dead body. I've got nothing but nerve." he replied right back.

"You did what?"

"Long story. . . I'll tell you tonight."

then he turned and left.

What just happened?

I heard the doorbell ringing and I ran down stairs, my hair flying behind me. When I opened to door Chris was standing there with flowers. . . that looked to be dug up from the ground.

"Did you ran sack our garden?" I asked as he handed me the flowers roots covered in dirt and everything.

"No, I stopped by Ricky Qesto's house." he smiled.

"View kid?" he nodded. I rolled my eyes and tossed the flowers in a bush beside the porch.  
"Ready to go?"

"Chris I'm not going."  
"You agreed-'

"No I didn't!" I snapped at him.

"You didn't say yes?"  
"Yes."

"Oh so you did?" he asked. I paused and tried to process the question.

"What?"

"Come on lets go." he took my wrist in his hand and pulled me out of my house.

"Chris let go." I growled as he pulled me to the truck.

"Come on Anna, just admit that you want to go."

"No!"

"So you do want to go, you just don't want to admit it." he turned smiling at me but continued to pull me.

"Do you ever listen?" I demanded pulling free from his grip.

"Not really." I glared at him.

"Come on Anna, I _promise _nothing is going to happen." I sighed and nodded. Then got in the truck.

I wasn't giving in to Chris I was tiered and getting into another argument was the last thing I wanted. I would go, get lost in the crowd and leave.

I was actually surprised that the place we were going wasn't In town, it was about a minute drive into the forest.

"where are we?" I asked.

"The 'take out.' its the only place you can get take out food but its a big hangout place.' he said and parked the truck.

I couldn't help but take notice that on the left side where we parked, was a bunch of beat up looking cars and on the other were nicer looking ones.

Chris and I got out of the truck and walked up the "the takeout." it looked a bit like a cottage and when we got in I saw that there were quite a bit of people in there, all teenagers, some looking rough others looking prissy. There were multiple pool tables, a stools at a counter. Only two small tabled were in the corners, and there were some video games set up.

"Chambers!" someone yelled Chris took my wrist and pulled me to the sound of the voice.

"Russet!" he yelled back and gave the boy a clap on the back.

"You skip out today?" the boy asked. He had black hair that was heavily greased so it was parted into strands. He had dark eyes and was wearing a large leather Jacket and ripped jeans.

"Yeah, had someone that just can't stay away." he said nodding to me. I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Well now who do we have here?" the boy asked seeing me of the first time.

"This is Anna Winston, Anna this is Brady Russet." Chris introduced.

Brady took my hand and shook it giving me a bright smile. He had turned tooth to the side right in the middle of his smile, other then that it would have been perfect.

"Brady is the biggest vandal in town." Chris said.

"Oh Chris how you flatter me." he joked. I looked down at my hand and saw that I had a bit of chard off blue paint, I whipped my hand on my pants to get rid of it.

"So you're a tagger?" I asked. Brady smiled even bigger.

"That's my official title. You seen my work around town?"

"Did you spray paint the side of the pub?"

'That was me, you like it?" he asked. I actually did.

"I'm surprised that you painted that." I said. The painting was of a man putting a love letter into a mail box. It was amazingly done he had real talent.

"Yeah. You should see the one on the water tower."

"You mean "Brady" written across it." chris started laughing.

"yeah thats how he got caught."

"I was Drunk." Brady explained to me I nodded. "So you Chris' girlfriend?"

"No!" I said.

"She's new made the mistake of meeting me." Chris laughed.

"Well it's nice to meet you, he Layla, Dawson, Mark come on over here!" Brady called.

Soon a girl with bright red hair and ruby red lips was standing beside him, Brady wrapped his arm around her and and wrapped hers around his waist, she was in a short black skirt and tight pink top that covered barely anything, her breasts were practically popping out of it. She was pretty, she had Freckles over her entire body like Brady had but she possessed bright green eyes and full lips, she wore a lot of makeup but it kind of suited her.

"Whose this?" she asked, her voice was high, but not high pitched just perky.

"This is Anna Winston." Brady said.

"Hi!" She smiled.

"Hey, you Brady's girlfriend?" I asked. She started laughing along with Brady and Chris.

"No, she's my sister." Brady said.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Nah its cool, a lot of people make that mistake." She smiled.

"You don't look alike at all." I said.

"yeah we do, when she takes that mask of makeup off." Brady joked.

"Bet we'd look alike if you weren't covered in a fine layer of paint all the time." she snapped at him. And stepped out of his grip. Now I was starting to see the brother sister relationship.

"Layla died her hair, and they're fraternal twins." Chris whispered to me.

Okay that made more sense. The two boys came up to us.

"Oh this is Mark and Dawson." Chris said gesturing to them. Mark was tan kid with long black hair that covered his eyes, I would have suspected him to be a quiet person until he spoke.

"Hey hows it going you Anna?!" his voice was one that just carried through the air even in a deafening room.

"How'd you know?' I asked.

"I played you once, you cleaned me out but I respected the game sorry I didn't get to meet ya formally sore loser right here." in a way he reminded me of Teddy he had an over confidence and just made you feel like smiling.

"Mark has a bit of a gambling problem." Chris whispered into my ear again.

"But not a hearing problem you wet end!" Mark said hitting him over the head. "Yeah I see a deck of cards or some dice, I can't control myself." he smiled. "But at least I'm not a car thief.' he said looking at Dawson. Dawson had golden hair like Chris did, but his was longer and gelled back out of his face to expose the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen. They were like ice and chilled me to the bone, he was chewing gum and had a jean jacket with no sleeves on it.

"Lost your sleeves?" I asked trying to make a joke but he just looked at me with the same stare. "Sorry." I said quickly shutting up.  
"No I cut them off." he answered. "they get in the way."

"Yeh this guy had so much grease on those sleeves they looked like black leather rather than jean." Brady laughed.

"He's the best mechanic this town has ever seen." Layla said.

"Too bad he'll never prove it." Mark said.

"They think I'll steal the cars if I work in a garage which is fine with me cause they don't deserve my talent anyways." Dawson said. "Nice to meet you Anna I heard a lot." he stuck out his hand and I shook it expecting cold hands but they were rather warm and inviting. I noticed that his white beater had car grease smudges on it making it look almost gray.

"LAYLA!" a voice called.

"Oh no hide me!" Layla screeched and ran behind Dawson.

"that guy still after you?" Mark laughed.

"it's not funny you idiot!" she yelled at him. Then a boy with sandy blonde hair came up to us, he was good looking in weird way, he wasn't strikingly handsome like Brady was, or beautiful like Chris, it was the way he carried himself.

He walked over here like he owned the place.

"That's Tyler." Chris said. "He's had more girls than anyone in town."

"Really?" I asked.

"yeah, he was with Layla for like two minutes and then she dumped him, he's been bugging her ever since."

I watched as Tyler came over and pushed Dawson out of the way.

"Layla baby how are you?" he asked her. His voice was deep and seductive, it came out so smoothly like he had years of practice with it.

"Fine." Layla responded. The three boys moved from standing in front of us to beside us and watched the encounter which resulted in Layla being taken away with Tyler a pleading look on her face. The boys just laughed.

"shouldn't we help her?" I asked.

"Nah, it's her own fault we told her not to go out with him but she didn't listen." Mark said.

"Besides he won't do anything, just simply flirting, the only reason he wants her so bad is so he can break up with her." Brady smiled.

"why?"  
"He's got a record, as many broken hearts as girls dated, Layla is the only one that ruined it so to make it even he needs to break up with her." Dawson responded from beside me.

"then why doesn't she just let him?"  
"Layla is stubborn." Brady shrugged.

Soon the group had broken up and Chris took me over to the counter to get something to drink.

"Those your friends?" I asked.

"Yes and no, I hang with them sometimes but thats about it, just thought you might like to meet some hoodlums and get used to them. We're all pretty tight we fight sometiems but we all have each others back."  
"So I see some view kids." I said.

"yeah its a mutual hangout."

"why am I here?" I asked, Chris ignored me and ordered some drinks. "Chris answer me."  
"I asked you here-"

"You dragged me here."

"because I don't want you to be awkward in this town you know, meet some people, have fun."

"Chris I dont-"

"AH you gotta be kidding me!" someone yelled.

"Hey Chris we're gonna need your help." someone I didn't know said to him.

"Whats going on?"  
"It's Ricky and them." Chris huffed in annoyance and started to walk towards the front. He walked out of the takeout and stood on the porch with multiple guys including Dawson, Brady and Mark. The view guys that I had seen before were now down the steps in the same formation standing before the boys.

I moved in a space between two guys to look out at them too.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Anna go back inside." Chris' voice said.

"No whats going on?"

"Nothing." he responded quickly.

"Better beat it out of here Qesto!" someone yelled.

"Its a free country I can go where ever I want!" a tall blonde boy in a letterman jacket shot back.

"Yeah as long as it ain't here!"

"Wanna make me leave?"

"With pleasure!" the boy yelled at him and started to move but the boys held him back.

"Oh now whose that?" the boy who I remember to be Ricky from when Chris showed up at my house asked. I turned from the scene and looked at him. He was staring right at me. I looked back to see if he meant Chris or someone behind me but Chris was the only one there and was shooting daggers at him. "Whats your name sweetheart?"I went to answer but someone was faster then me.

"Well it ain't slut so you can forget about trying to get with her." that person was Teddy. I didn't even know he was here.

"Shut up DuChamp!" one of Ricky's friends said.

I could feel my tough demeanor coming out again.

"He's right it's not Slut." I said.

"What are you doing?" Chris whispered to me his hand still on my shoulder. I shook it off and continued.

"It's Anna." I said.

"Anna?" Ricky repeated.

"yeah it means not interested in assholes. Ricky must mean asshole." I said. The guys oohed and laughed but Ricky's friends and him just glared at us.

"Back off Ricky she's not into ya." someone said when Ricky started to walk towards us.

"Who the hell would the little whore be into?" Ricky demanded.

"Fuck off!" Chris yelled at him.

"Oh Chambers interesting seeing you here." Ricky smirked at him.

"Get lost Ricky and leave her alone!" Mark yelled at him.

"I wasn't doing anything. . . yet." he smiled a disturbing smile. I felt Chris grab my arm and pull me behind him.

"Do I need to escort you out again?" he growled at him.

"Oh I get it, Chambers. You've got yourself a girlfriend she know about your drunk daddy yet? How you're following him too? Or how about all the whores you've got at your house-"

"Shut up Qesto, you really want a repeat of last time?" Dawson asked stepping out farther to meet with Ricky in the middle.

"I'd like to see you try."  
"What you gonna hide behind your boyfriends?" He asked. Those two were in such an intense stare down I could almost see the holes they were burning into each other.

"I don't need them to take you on." Ricky said.

"That a fact?"

"Just like I don't need anything but my smile to get your girl or Chris'." Ricky replied, I saw Dawson clench his fists, something obviously happened, but I of course had no idea what. I pushed my way from behind Chris.

"Don't talk about me like I'm some prize to be won!" I yelled at them. Ricky looked at me and then smirked.

"Oh wow, I guess Chris is farther gone then I thought." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about the bruises and cuts on that pretty face of yours. Guess the bottle of rum really doesn't fall far from the drunken hand eh?" I glared at him at the realization of what he meant.

"Chris didn't beat me you prick, he actually saved me from being beaten by eyeball." I snapped.

"So his lowlife brother helped beat you. Just a matter of time." he said. I felt like snapping him in half. How dare he. Chris was a sweetheart, sure he was annoying as hell but he was still one of the nicest guys I had ever met. . . god damn it.

Before I could Blink Chris had jumped from the porch and stomped up to him.

"You got something to say, say it to my face." he snapped. Without missing a beat he responded.

"You're pathetic, an idiot and you're gonna turn out just like your dad. A drunken abusive loser. And your girl is gonna realize it, and when she does I'm gonna take her. All of her. Into my room. Where I will fuc-" he didn't get to finish Chris punched him straight in the jaw. Soon they were rolling on the ground fighting. I was shocked at how good a fighter he was for someone that liked peace.

Chris was shoving Ricky's face in the ground when teddy and Mark pulled him off.

'"Chris man as awesome as that is you gotta stop." Teddy said to him. Chris calmed down right away. I was surprised that Ricky's friends did nothing.

"You're gonna regret that Chambers!" Ricky said spitting dirt on the ground from his mouth.

"Well let him go again if you don't get the hell out of here." teddy snarled at him. Reluctantly the boys got in their cars and drove away. Soon all the people went back into the takeout. I walked over to Chris and put my hands to the sides.

"What was that about?" I asked him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I thought you didn't like violence."  
"I know, I just. . . I didn't know what to do. He was talking about you in that way and I just snapped."

"Me? I thought him talking about your family would make you angry." I said.

"It did but when he mentioned you. . . I just. . . he can't talk about you that way."

"Chris it's fine-"

"No its not!" he snapped at me.

"Why are you getting so angry?" I demanded.

"I'm not!" he yelled back at me.

"Chris seriously what the hell is wrong."

"He just sickens me okay? He was talking about you like an item." he said. "I care about you okay? And him talking like that was dispicable."

"You met me two days ago Chris, why the hell do you care so much?"  
"I don't know." he replied running his hands through his hair again. "From the moment I saw you when you first arrived I wanted to talk to you, I kept thinking about the prefect way to talk to you, then once I did I just wanted to be near you. I snapped when I saw your vulnerability towards eyeball. I wanted to protect you, I wanted to make sure I was always with you so that nothing like that would happen again. It's insane how I feel. Its completely ridiculous! I feel like an idiot for feeling like this. I met you two days ago!" he said.

"Chris look maybe you just need calm down, get something to drink, sleep, just relax and then-" I didn't get to finish.

Chris stopped my words with his lips.

**there it is hope you liked it, please R&R. have a great day. I'm going to sleep and not waking up until next week. :) bye. **


	9. Chapter 9: Broken

**I apologize for the time it took me to update but it's nearing the end o the year and all my projects were due this week. Little tip if you have to do a seminar on the great Gatsby don't do how the clock is a symbol in the book. I didn't do it but my friend did and i had to sit through it, and it was just awful don't do it. :p **

**Anyway, heres the chapter and i was to thank everyone who reviewed you are truly amazing and the reason i write this story, thanks a bunch and i hope this is enough drama for you guys :) **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but Anna. **

**To stand by him **

I won't say it was a bad kiss, because by all means it wasn't. The problem was it wasn't good enough for me to melt, it wasn't a perfect kiss. Chris was in a rage and I was sure he had no idea what the hell he was doing, so I did what I do best, put my wall up.

I managed to get my hands through the small amount of pace Chris was putting between up and shoved him off.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded, Chris stumbled back a few feet from my rough push. He regained his balanced and when he looked up at me he looked confused, he touched his lips with the tips of his fingers as if wondering something then his eyes widened with the realization of what he had just done.

"Anna I am so damn sorry!" he started, I didn't interrupt him, I was interested in what kind of explanation he could come up with. But he didn't say anything more just ran his hands through his hair in a panic looking around the makeshift parking lot as if it would give him the right words to say. "I just- I didn't. . ."

"I don't know you Chris." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it, it was in the moment. . ." he knew himself that those words were pathetic, so he trailed off and took another step away from me like I was about to explode.

"You were so angry you decided to kiss me?"

"No." he said quickly then thought about it for a moment before settling on his no.

"I told you what has happened to me. Why on earth would you think it's okay to do that?" my anger was getting the best of me, but I was angry. Chris had no right to kiss me, the first kiss I shared with someone who hadn't abused me and it was like that. Without warning, and I didn't know him, it's almost like all those others that kissed me.

"Anna I am truly sorry." he chanced a step closer to me, and lucky for him I didn't move or do anything so he took another, the third step I did move back so he stopped. "I know it was stupid to do that after what you've dealt with. I have given you no reason to trust me and I'm ruining that chance again by kissing you. But I promise you it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't happen again!" I yelled at him and turned beginning my blind walk home. I was an idiot to think Chris would just let me go.

"Anna please, I told you I care about you and I meant it! I'm so sorry I kissed you!" I turned on my heel to face him.

"I'm not even upset about the kiss Chris, It's not why you did it, it's the fact that you did it. Why in the world would you kiss me after I've known you for two days? After I've told you about the sexual abuse I've been through? You should understand that I don't trust people well, that I am used like a doll, I don't care if you weren't thinking straight it's obviously in your mind somewhere.. . .you're just like them." I finished whispering. Chris shook his head violently.

"No Anna I'm not, I wouldn't use you, I swear I never would, you're just different you know? You're not like the other people here and I like that-"

"Save it Chris." I sighed and started to walk away again, I didn't hear him coming after me or any kind of movement.

"You know I'm still your ride home!" he called after me but I continued to walk. "It's a long walk!" he desperatly called out ten more steps were taken before his voice ran through the air again. "Would you believe me if I told you I actually _wanted _to kiss you?" I stopped dead, and turned to look at him.

"What?" Chris seemed relieved and walked up to me keeping a good four feet between us.

"I wanted to, I did I will admit that to you, but I honestly didn't want it to be like this. I wanted to gain your trust, get to know you, learn everything have you know everything about me. I wanted to have someone who understood and for a second I forgot about all that and just went for it. But now that I did it I will never do it again I promise."

"You done?" I asked. He nodded letting out a breath that seemed to empty his lungs. "Good." I said and then continued to walk away. It wasn't good enough why should I trust him?

"Anna I'm telling the truth!" he said, this time I felt his rough strong hand grab onto my elbow turning me around

"Why should I believe you?" I snapped pulling away from him.

"How many honest people have you met in your life?' he asked.

"Not many."  
"Exactly, when someone is lying to you they don't look at you they don't try this hard to get you to believe them. They deffintely don't go out of their way to make someone as stubborn as you happy. No untrustworthy person would try this hard to get someone as stubborn as you to hang out with them." he said, his voice raising itself.

"You know I was fine on my own." I only managed to turn when he yelled at me again.

"Sneaking out and hiding away behind these different masks you put on and letting this happen to you without anyone to help you isn't fine. It's not a real life." I turned and stomped up to him.

"Real huh? Cause theres real and fake Chris, it'd expect you to know the difference." I snarled.

"What does that mean?"

"You're fake, you let everyone think you're someone that you're not."

"And what do people call me? A hoodlum, a theif untrustworthy do you agree thats what they say?"  
"Yes."

"Then you said it yourself I am nothing that they say I am, I am trustworthy Anna and you know it." I stared at him, he had a point, I did _want _to trust Chris, but from my knowledge trusting someone always backfired on me, always. "Do you know why Kids like us meet each other? It's because we know what the other is going through and will help each other. I want to help you Anna, we didn't meet by accident, you need someone to understand and I need someone to be there. If I go through the same things you do, why would I want to make that worse?" he asked, his voice was smooth and rhythmical, almost calming and I suddenly felt bad for yelling at him . .what is happening.

As I looked up at Chris I saw myself, Chris did understand what I went through and that is something that I had always wanted.

He looked sad, looked like he was about to crumble to the ground, but it wasn't me causing it, it was his dad. The life he already had, I never noticed how broken Chris actually was, Chris never told people what happened to him, he didn't have to he was readable, almost like a book.

I wonder if this is how I look to people.

"You're on thin ice Chambers." I didn't even know the words left my mouth until I needed to take in another breath.

Suddenly Chris' broken pained face blossomed into a happy strong grin. Just like that.

We really did need each other, with me he was stronger and I am sure I am too.

But for now I still don't trust him completely, it's been a couple days.

"Can you please just take me home?" I asked

"Yeah, sure."

we climbed into the truck and were silent pretty much the whole ride. When we stopped we weren't outside my house we were a few houses down.

"This isn't my house" I told him.

"Yeah I know, but your dads home." he explained.

"Oh okay." it was awkward, I wasn't sure what to say to him, I had technically forgiven him but I didn't want to be too nice.

"See you around Anna." Chris said before I shut the door and started to walk towards my house. Sure enough when I got close enough to the house my dads car was parked out front.

I quickly climbed the tree and went into my room, quickly climbed into bed trying to forget about the events at the take out, Ricky, Chris, his lips, the kiss, or how my lips burned from thinking about it.

In the morning I checked to see if my Dads car was in the Drive way, it was late in the afternoon, I had slept a lot longer then I thought. When I confirmed that his car was indeed in the driveway I then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, I didn't see my dad anywhere.

"Dad?" I called out, I heard a door open and then close it must have been him. I started to spread some peanut butter on bread to make a sandwich when I heard him come into the kitchen.

"Hi dad." I said. He didn't answer which was fine with me the last thing I wanted was a bunch of questions. I could feel my dad behind me, I didn't hear him just felt him like something was looming over me. I suddenly felt hands on my waist and a hot breath on my neck. Slowly I stopped what I was doing and put the knife down. When I felt dry cracked lips on the skin of my neck my eyes widened. "Dad what are you doing?" I asked awkwardly and turned around sharply.

That was not my dad.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" I asked moving away from him so his hands couldn't reach me.

"Hello Anna." he smiled a sinister smile

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I drove." he said coming closer to me. With each step he took I took two back quicker and quicker. Charlie was the worst of my dads friends.

"DAD!" I called out. As I hit the table behind me. Charlie moved like lightning as he snatched my wrists and pushed me back my entire body now laying on top of the table.

"DAD!" I screamed out Charlies hand came down on my mouth.

"Shut up!" he hissed. I wiggled under him and tried to kick him away from me. Since he was still standing I managed to drive my foot up and kick him in the chest. In my haste I fell to the floor in a heap Charlie was on me in a second flattening me on my stomach. I turned over and looked at him.

"Get the fuck off me Charlie!" I yelled at him. "DAD!" I shrieked.

"Your dad ain't home." he told me as he strattled my body holding me down with his hands. "Now I paid good money for a good time with you-"

"You what?! You sleaze back!" I yelled as I struggled beneath him again pushing and kicking for a good two minutes. Charlie lowered himself onto me and kissed my lips, his kiss was sloppy and lustful covering the whole of my lips in his mouth. My lips shrivled at the disgust of his saliva all over my iron shut mouth. When he pulled away and tried to kick at him again but he smiled yet again.

"Oh you like it rough eh kid? You sure have changed since last I saw you. Don't worry I like it rough too." he joked. I yelled and grunted trying to free myself from him.

"You're disgusting!"

"You're usually quiet, what happened?" he asked, his calm voice was putting me on edge.

"Charlie get the hell off me!" I screamed fighting wasn't any use but I didn't stop. He moved my arm under his knee sending a jolt of pain shooting up my arm. I yelled in pain from his bony knee and his weight. He began to undo his belt with his free hand.

"Please, charlie!" I yelled at him, he ignored me and instead slapped me across the face, my cheek stung from where he hit me and I stopped moving for a moment. And he began to attack my neck with his mouth. Biting and sucking hard on the sensitive skin.

His teeth clamped down and I yelled out when his sharp teeth broke the skin, feeling my blood enter his mouth as he began to suck. His other hand moved my other arm under his knee to keep my down. His hands clamping down on my breasts squeezing hard. Then moved to my sides where I could feel his fingertips pushing into my skin that would quickly form bruises.

I shut my eyes and tried to block out not only the pain but the feel of his advances. I tried to picture him as someone else, but no one I would want to be with would be this rough and careless. I tried to ignore everything that was happening but that was to no avail as well. I felt every movement, every touch, every bruise being formed as my body- without my permission- fought back, receiving multiple slaps, punches, pinches and bits. Soon my dress had been ripped open. And his wandering hands groped my body, his clammy dirty hands touching the skin I always kept hidden, his nails dragging across my stomach ripping and rubbing the flesh raw.

I risked a look at him when he paused. He seemed to be trying to figure out how to undress himself without letting me up. He sat up and yanked on my hair. His fingers tangling in the mass of brown hair and yanked me across the floor closer to the table. His belt was completely off and he used it to tie my wrists to the leg of the table. When he was done I immediately started to jiggle my hands around rattling the table in an attempt to break the harsh leather.

"Hey you'll only be making that table rattle with my help!" he laughed his words slurred together, and for the first moment I realized how completely wasted he was. He was swaying back and forth his movements once fast were slower, and his eyes were dazed as he unzipped his pants. He looked at me as if I were a meal to him it sent horrified shivers down my spin and I tried to unlock my hands again.

He didn't do the rest, he couldn't, when he scooted closer to me I kicked my leg up catching him right in the nose.

Charlie fell into a heap on the floor, knocked out. I couldn't believe it, I had avoided rape from Charlie for the first time, it was easy when I fought back.

I used to just check out when it happened, of course he had never tried to fully rape me and he hadn't tried in a few years but I couldn't believe I did it. I knocked him out and got away from him.

Suddenly the realization that I was in fact _almost _raped hit me like a truck.

I began to shake violently, large sobs escaping my mouth as I frantically tried to free myself from the table. It hurt because of the sharp table leg as I began to kick the top of it. Forcing it to jump and rub against my skin as it jumped up and then went back down.

With one last kick the table escaped the confines of the belt and fell to the side. In a loud crash that made me cringe thinking that it would wake Charlie up. I squeezed one hand out of the belt and then the other throwing it as far away from me as possible.

My dress was shredded down the middle and I hand never felt more exposed and degraded in my life. I snatched one of my dads jackets from the closet, it was big enough to cover my body enough and I ran from the house not even bothering to close the door.

I rushed down the streets keeping my head down to hide my face, my pace quickening with each step until I was sprinting down the streets, to get out of the View.

I hated it, I wanted out, I wanted away from my house and anything like it, I wanted away from the people like Charlie.

My lungs felt they were about to burst and I had to stop my run and slow to a walk gasping in breaths of air to release them back in broken sobs.

Charlie, that bastard, that drunken bastard paying to have a "good time" with me. . . .

wait a minute. He paid, that's what he had said. Who did he pay?

My dad's car. . . my dad's car was in the drive way but my dad was no where to be found in the house, he wouldn't just give someone his car.

It was him.

Charlie had paid my dad, my dad had sold me off to him. No _John_ had sold me off to Charlie. Let him take his car cause he knows I never answer to the door when I see anyone else's come up the drive.

I kicked a discarded bottle across the street, screaming in frustration, anger and pain.

How could he? He's rich he doesn't nee money, and the whole being drunk thing is no reason at all.

As weird as it may have seemed, I didn't want to be alone, I was terrified to be alone, I shouldn't want anyone near me right now or for the rest of my life, and definetly not after I was almost raped by someone.

But I wanted someone to be near me, the thought of walking alone terrified me, what if someone else decided to have "some fun". I didn't have any fight left in me to stop them.

I continued to walk, blind to anything around me and focused on the pavement I walked on.

I came onto a street I immediately recognized as Chris'.

Why am I always ending up back where he is?

I didn't care at that moment, it could have been teddy's house for all I cared I didn't want to be alone.

I ran up to the door and knocked.

When there was no answer I knocked again.

What the hell am I doing? I started to back away from the door, what if his dad was home? What if he was the only one home? Would he recognize me? When the door creaked open I held my breath in fear, then the familiar face looked at me. His blue eyes widened and he instantly closed the door enough so only his face and half his body was visible and out the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris hissed at me, his voice only slightly louder then a whisper.

"WHOSE AT THE DOOR!?" his dad yelled Chris looked back into the house.

"No one don't worry!" he yelled back then turned back to me. "Anna get out of here."

"Sorry I just-" Chris was looking hastily from me to the house and back again. "Chris can you pay atten-"

"CHRIS WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKNG TOO?!"

"Just some kid selling candy!" Chris yelled back quickly.

"WELL GET RID OF THEM!" Chris stepped all the way outside and shut the door.

"You're insane you know that?!" he demanded.

"Chris, I didn't know where else to go." I said my voice cracking. His expression changed and he came closer to me placing his hands on my arms.

"Hey whats wrong?" I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

"My da-... John Sold me." I said.

"What do you mean? He sold you to the circus or something?" he asked his voice light and teasing.

I opened my eyes and stared right into his.

"He sold my body Chris."

I couldn't tell what Chris was thinking he was like a blank canvas.

"Is the bastard at your house?" he asked his voice tight but slow.

"John, no. the guy yeah." I said. Chris wiped my cheeks with his thumbs and rubbed my arms.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."

"he didn't rape you did he?" he asked it like it was impossible for a human to form them.

"No, he's knocked out." I said.

"Let's go."

I didn't question, I just followed him to the truck, got in and let him take me wherever he wanted.

Where he wanted to go was my house.

He pulled right into the driveway and got out of the truck with me following behind.

He marched through the still open door, he turned sharply to look at me asking a silent question.

"In the kitchen." I answered. He made his way into the kitchen to see Charlie still laying on the ground.

"well you got him good." Chris said bending down to look at Charlie. "You hit him in the nose knocked him out but it's not broken."

Chris drew back his fist and with a grunt punched Charlie right in the face again.

"But now it is." he said then walked over and grabbed his feet dragging him to the front door.

"Chris what are you doing?" I asked chasing after him, Charlie began to moan and groan and Chris let him go his feet hitting the ground with a thud.

"He's waking up." He said stepping back and stood behind the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"You want to be near him?" he asked before coming over and grabbing my arm pulling me to the couch with him.

Charlie rolled around a few times before he actually woke up, holding his face in pain and peeled himself up off the ground. He looked around confused before his eyes locked on me. I grabbed the first thing I could which was Chris' hand, he gave it a squeeze to assure me he was going to protect me.

"Anna. . .did you do this?" he demanded pointing to his face.

"No I did and you're lucky I didn't gut you like a fish right in that kitchen you sick bastard." Chris snarled at him.

"And who the hell are you?"  
"Names Chambers, and I suggest you never come near Anna again or I will personally make it so you can never do something like that again." Chris was even scaring me and I was extremely happy I wasn't the one he was directing his anger at. He was taller then Charlie by about two inches, and although Charlie was big, Chris was more muscular then him.

Charlie stared at Chris, in his white t-shirt and jeans and that downward stare I thought Chris looked like the most intimidating person in the world.

Charlie seemed to think the same thing, because he began to back away towards the door holding his nose. He gave me a warning look and then left slamming the door behind him.

"Thats the first time I've ever seen the trash Take itself out." Chris said, then he turned to me. "Come on lets see what the damage is.

**Hope you liked it, I am so sorry i stopped it there, i feel like a jerk. **

**but i have to go to sleep i have a tournament tomorrow and i have to get up at five. People can be so mean :( If the suns not up neither should people. anyway I'll update soon**

**Have a good day :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Body Guard

**To stand by him **

**Hello I'm sorry i took longer then usual to update but my computer locked on me and i couldn't update. **

**anyways here it is and i want to thank Mrs. AceMerrill for the reviews you're awesome! and thanks for the thoughts on what you'd like to see happen :) **

**Enjoy ((this is a bit of a filler))**

"Would you just sit still?"

"I told you I'm fine!"

"That's bullshit and you know it, now sit down!" Chris snapped at me. I sighed and sat down on my bed while Chris rummage through the small first aid box that we had. "You have band aids and tape. But no gauze whats the point in having tape with no gauze?" he asked.

"Sorry, but there's really no point in having that when there's nothing in the house that could cause serious injury."

"Well you have one. . .three.. .seven bottles of aspirin. Guess with your dads drinking you're set for about a week." he joked shutting the box and doing the little latch part.

"Look I'm alright." I explained.

"You've been banged up a lot in the last few days its always good to check."

"The most I have is some bruises and a five star on my face." I said looking in the mirror on the dresser.

"If that's all then why did you come and get me? And Call me an idiot but you seem to be taking this really well."

"I spent a lot of time freaking out after I knocked him out." I said now looking up at him. Chris was silent, he just nodded and turned away from me grabbing a picture off the desk. He looked at it and squinted his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"This you and your dad?" he asked holding it up.

"Yeah thats me and John." I said getting up too and taking the photo from his hands looking at it. It was a simple picture it was him and I at a fair just standing next to each other smiling. He had asked a loving couple walking by to take it for us. I was nine.

"Why do you have that?" he asked as I put it down. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I always did, I think its because I liked having a happy memory. He only acted like a dad in public. That day at the fair I almost forgot he was a drunk and just thought of him as my dad."

"You're kind of lucky in that way at least people think he's a good person."

"Not really some times I just wish they would see that he's not who they think."  
"I think it would be better if no one knew about my dad." Chris sighed.

"So you'd rather every one thinking your dad is some amazing person, you being the only one to know the truth? When they tell you how great he is, only to go home and have him beat you?"

"Guess you have a point." he smiled and then sat himself on my bed.

"It must suck to have people on your ass all the time and then your dad on your ass at night." I said. He shrugged.

"You get used to it."  
"No one gets used to it Chris." I said finally.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause it just gets worse every time. There's no steady period where you can get used to it."

"I meant you get used to the pricks and assholes making idiotic jokes about it."

"Why do they do that?"

"I don't know because they don't understand? they think that I deserve it? They think it's funny? Your guess is as good as mine." I looked back down at the picture and sighed.

"When did your dad start drinking?" Chris looked at me and shrugged again then put his head down on the blankets his hands behind his head.

"I'd give you a number but I think my heads been beaten in so many times that I can't remember, you?"

"Before he met my mom, I know that." I said, Chris looked completely at ease with the world just laying there. We were silent for a few moments before Chris spoke again.

"If he comes back let me know."

"He will be back, he's my dads best friend." Chris sat up seeming to understand what that meant. Charlie was probably going to get me sooner or later Chris just kind of delayed the inevitable.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to be with you all the time to protect you." he winked.

"Really?" I asked glaring at him. He put his hands up in self defense.

"Come on Anna, I'm being serious. I'm the only one who knows, and you saw that I can protect you already. I'm not going to let you walk around alone if he can get you any moment."

"So you want to be my body guard?" I asked in disbelief. "I can handle myself."

"I never said you couldn't, but you already got attacked and I don't want it to happen again." he said.

"So what you're never going to leave my side?"

"Something like that." he smiled. I shook my head at his ridiculous remarks. What was he going to do? Camp outside my house?

"How are you going to do that?" I asked curious as to how he would accomplish this.

"Well I'll be your escort, since you don't really know anyone anyways and until you do I'll go places with you and leave when your dads not here and when there are parties I'll take you out or just stay close."

"Do you know how insane that sounds?" I asked. He smiled a broad smile and stood up off the bed.

"Then it must work."  
"What?"

"Just trust me okay."

"Chris I don't want you to have to protect me all the time I'll be okay." I assured him.

"You don't want me to. I want to." he said. "And you're not going to convince me not to so you might as well get used to having me around more often and sleeping with one less pillow."

I furrowed my eyebrows and gave him a questioning look.

"I'm your new roommate at night."

"What? NO!" I exclaimed as he grabbed a pillow from my bed and then the extra blanket and layed down on the ground. "Chris you are not sleeping here."

"how else am I supposed to help you? I can't hear you from outside." he said.

"What if my dad finds you?"

"he won't, I'm a light sleeper and with years of avoiding my dad I've become alert to footsteps on stairs I'll hear him and then just go out the window or under the bed." he smiled.

"Chris-"

"You said yourself that I need to stay away from my dad. Consider this not just for you, but for my protection as well." he said it so sincerely and calmly I felt bad. Chris was right, him being here not only helped me but himself. He was being kind and I was just being stubborn and Selfish, my dad is rarely here and if its safe 90% of the time I should be willing to help him by letting him stay here.

I stared at the beautiful boy laying on the floor of my bedroom. It was sweet that he wanted to protect me, and I felt safe with him here. I wanted him to feel safe too and if that meant staying here then I would let him.

So I rolled my eyes and turned towards my door.

"It's your own fault if you get caught." he put up his hands to demonstrate that he understood. I smiled and turned off the light then climbed into bed.

"Night Chris."

"Night Anna." I layed in the darkness just thinking of the weeks events unbelieving that this all happened in a few days. And I had him sleeping in my room after only knowing him for such a short time, something big was going to happen I could feel it, but I chose not to worry about it. I didn't want to anyways, but I still did. That is until Chris said.

"The wheels turning in your head are creaking from rust and it's keeping me up. Stop thinking so much."

I forgot my worries and just laughed.

**ehhhhh not my best work. but i hope you liked it anyways. have a great day and R&R pleaasse and thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Burning

**To stand by him**

**Hey sorry exams are this week so I've been studying alot but i finally managed to update, hope you enjoy it. **

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

"No you don't."

"Leave me the hell alone! I'm not six!"

Two weeks, two god forsaken weeks and Chris hadn't left my side. School was officially out and Chris was able to be around me 24/7 and it was okay at first but if I have to spend one more minute with him I'm going to kill him.

Chris is great don't get me wrong but he's decided to have two personalities, the one that drives me insane with insults and the other that baby's me. Right now its the babying one I have been dealing with for the past twenty minutes.

"I know you're not six, you're seven at the least now hand it over." he said holding out his hand for my switch blade. He found it in my jeans pocket today and was demanding that I had it over.

"No!" I snapped at him.

"You carry that around and it's just going to be an excuse for Ace to cut your neck more then he would. You don't need it." he said I rolled my eyes, I had fully healed from my injuries and the only thing I had left was a few yellow bruises on my back from a recent assault from my dad.

"Chris its protection." I said still gripping the switch in my hand tightly.

"That's what I'm here for." he reminded me. I glared at him.

"So if you leave I can carry it around." I stated.

"Yeah but I'm not going anywhere so you don't need it."

"I'm a big Girl Chris I can handle myself. And I can make my own choices I'm keeping my switch." he threw his hands in the air in anger and frustration, he wasn't going to win this one though. "Chris Ace and them are planning to get me back, and the switch is better protection and you know it. Even if you're with me I need some way to defend myself."

"Knowing you, you'd just cut yourself up." he said. Here we go insulting Chris has made his appearance. We were in my room, my dad at work, and we had been here all day. . .well no I was, Chris left for a few hours to drop some things back at his house, he was practically living here, he had a drawer with his stuff in it in my dresser and he had a toothbrush and everything, but at the moment I wish he'd just go home or something because I needed a break from him.

I glared at him and ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"Anna, now you really are six! Locking yourself in the bathroom during a fight s a bit juvenile isn't it?"

"Wow Juvenile, big word for a Chambers kid." I shouted through the door.

"Anna open the door!" he snapped. I kicked it lightly, giving him my answer. I was not going to let him control my life, and no way was I going to let him in the bathroom. Chris thought I was careless and didn't think a lot of the time and it angered me. Sure I had known him for almost three weeks but I did nothing to make him assume that. All the fights were because of him anyways.

I walked over to the window, I was happy that the window was my second escape route and I happened to keep a piece of rope under the counter. I tied it to the shower rod and threw it out the window and slowly climbed down.

I needed a break from Chris badly, I would be back in an hour before Chris figured out I wasn't in there. I ignored him for three hours before so this would be easy.

As I walked down the street I realized how nice it was to be in the quiet, without someone shadowing you.

It was good to be alone, it gave me time to think.

I breathed in the fresh hot air of summer, there was a slight tint of cigarette smoke in the air but I expected that in this broken down town, as I walked I noticed the smell only got stronger. . .then all I could smell was smoke.

I hurried my pace wanting to get away from the toxic air.

"Hey Winston!" I stopped dead in my tracks, refusing to turn around. _Keep walking. _I told myself but my voice didn't sound like mine, it sounded like Chris.

I took one step when the voice called out again.

"Not polite to ignore people Winston!" I slowly turned around to see Ace, eyeball, Hogan and the others, each one stepping out from the cover of the alley and into view.

_Oh shit. _

_Don't show fear. _

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at them as they circled me encasing me in a cage of their bodies. I tried to keep my breathing even as Ace stood in front of me.

"Well well well, walking on your own Winston? Not very smart of you." Ace chuckled.

"Where's my brother, thought he was protecting you." Eyeball smirked.

_Keep them talking. _

"I don't need him to protect me from you Eyeball." I sneered. _Not good enough! _"But since you asked I'm sure he'll be around soon."

"Then we better make this fast then." Ace smiled. _Idiot. Make them talk! _

"You really want to do this again Merrill? Last time Chris held a knife up to you." I said. KNIFE! My hand quickly went to my pocket feeling the outline of the knife in my jeans.

_Get your hand away from there! _I quickly pulled my hand away, but Ace seemed to notice my twitch of the hand, either he didn't care or didn't think it was a threat because he laughed along with his friends.

"We've got something better then a knife little girl." I saw Hogan lift up his shirt slowly so I could see the thick black metal of a hand gun. My eyes widened in horror at the sight on it, thankfully he put his shirt back down, telling me he wasn't planning on using it yet. "We gonna have to use that?"  
"What do you want?' my voice held strong like I was praying it would. I watched as he stepped up to me, his stale breath hitting my face making my nose burn. He reached his hand up and touched a strand of my hair.

"Now that the bruises have healed, you're actually pretty. Thats one sexy scar too, your welcome-" he said laughing I slapped his hand away from me. _Don't start anything! _

"If you want something then just do it!" I snapped.

"Oh trust me what I want I'm sure you've already lost." I gave him a confused look so he explained in a way he knew I would understand. "Not gonna be a white wedding."

I couldn't help it, my fear turned into anger as I spit in his face.

_YOU IDIOT!_

I was tackled to the ground my face being pressed into the concrete.

"ACE NOT HERE! In the alley!" someone yelled at him. I was ripped from the ground by my hair. I kicked and tried to pull away, if I was put in that alley I was doomed.

I was tossed to the ground like a rag doll, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the switch, flicking it open and held it in my hand, not ready to reveal it. As long as they had the gun I had to be safe. One of the boys came towards me and when he was a foot in front of me I threw my arm at him catching his ankle.

He screamed in pain from the gash the switch created. I smiled to myself until I felt Ace on top of me.

Damn it I didn't even see him. Eyeball came over and stepped on my wrist grinding it into the rough pavement, I cried out until I couldn't take it anymore and let go of the knife. He kicked it out of the way and stood back.

"I thought you were smarter then that Winston, you had such street smarts a few weeks ago, what happened?" he asked through the cigarette between his teeth.

I glared at him. "Burn in hell!"

he stared at me for a moment then took the smoke from his mouth patting off the ash onto my hand. I cursed and kicked at the burning little marks.

"I might be going to hell, but I'll see ya there. But the difference between us is that, you're gonna burn right now."

I whimpered and wiggled underneath him as the smoke came closer to me, wishing I could sink into the ground but I couldn't I knew that when the smoke touched my neck.

I screamed out into the alley. My shrieks filled with pain and sufffering as the smoke burned each layer one by one, his fingers twisting the smoke and digging into the flesh.

"STOP!" I begged, I had never felt a pain like this before, it was excruciating my flesh melting into ash to make way for the smoke to attack the next layer, when it reached the final my entire neck pulsated with pain from the fire touching and burning the nerves in my neck destroying everything in it's path.

"GET OFF HER!" I heard a yell, I saw Hogan fall to the ground through my tears he was out like a light. Then the smoke was gone but the searing pain wasn't the air trying to cool the burn only moved my raw flesh around and caused more agony then before.

I tried to stand but I couldn't my neck felt like it was going to fall off. I heard Chris's voice call out in pain.

"CHRIS!" I screamed and forced my eyes open, to see Chris holding his arm In pain a red thick liquid oozing from between his fingers. Eyeball had cut him. . . with my knife.

Ace looked at me and then at his friend fighting his own brother.

"Enough!" he called to Eyeball.

"I want to get her, when she doesn't have a break from pain, I don't want to have her thinking there is any kind of hope, we're leaving, but we'll be back!" Ace declared, it was a promise and that was the most threatening part.

I watched them leave. Then Chris was by my side muttering things I knew were directed towards me and they weren't wonders if I was okay.

"Was it worth it bringing that switch?" he demanded as he held his arm.

"Chris we need to get you out of here." I said.

He nodded and pulled me off the ground with his good arm, together he and I walked back to my house, using the front door since my dad wasn't home.

I sat in front of Chris was a piece of gauze on my neck, and the first aid kit open at me side.

"Arm." I said, Chris refused to hand me his arm. "Give me your damn arm." I snapped.

He sighed and held out his arm, the gash wasn't that bad, some gauze and it would be fine but I'd have to watch it to make sure it didn't get infected. I placed the clothing with alcohol on it and he yelled out in pain and snatched it away.

"I give you my arm and that's what you do?" he demanded.

"Would you stop your pissing and moaning?" I said trying to touch his wound again but he pulled away.

"It hurts!"

"Well if you let me properly take care of it, it wouldn't hurt as much." I snapped pulling his arm to me and placing the cloth back on it.

"You know its your fault, carrying that switch almost got me and you killed, are you happy?"

"If you weren't molly coddling me then I wouldn't have had to sneak out just to get some space and had to use it." Chris was silenced for a second.

"You are such a kid!" he stated rolling his eyes, I mimicked him and continued to clean the cut.

"Thanks though. . . . for saving me back there." I said softly as I finished with the tape.

"Anything for you." he replied, I looked up to see him looking down at me smiling. I sighed and stood up putting everything back in the box, I went into the bathroom and put it back. I walked back into the room so see that Chris bandage was already stained with a spot of blood. He looked up at me when I entered.

"You know I'm just trying to protect you.' he said.

"I know Chris, but you crowd me, and make me stay here all the time, you're like-"

"Your dad." he whispered. I was at a loss for words, that wasn't what I was getting at, I watched as Chris hung his head low in shame, I quickly walked over to him and placed my hand on his back.

"No Chris, that's not what I was getting at, you're not like my dad at all-'

"Yeah I am, I'm treating you like a prisoner, I'm sorry."  
"Chris don't apologize, just tell me why you're acting like that." he sighed and looked up at me with his clear hypnotizing blue eyes.

"I'm not safe, I guess keeping someone else safe is the next best thing."  
"And you think never letting me have a moments peace does that?"  
"Anna, what else can I do? You saw what happened when you were alone today."

"Well Chris you're not going to be there 24/7 no matter how hard you try." I watched as he lifted up a hand to lightly stroke where my patched up burn mark was with the pad of his thumb. I took his hand gently in mine pulling it from my neck. His had was strong and rough in mine, he was no rich boy, he had worked probably most of his life, with callouses and scares on each finger and knuckle but his hand felt so right in mine.

He suddenly looked at me like he thought of a brilliant idea.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm gonna teach you to fight."  
"I know how to fight."  
"No how to properly fight." he said.

"Uh no thanks?" in order to teach me to fight, I would have to fight Chris and I wasn't really up for that.

"Oh come on."  
"Chris you've told me how to avoid conflict with what to say and all that, in fact you tell me it so much I actually heard you in my head today."

"You were thinking about me?" he asked raising his eyebrows a suggestive smile on his face. I smacked him in the back of the head and stood up.

"Really?"

"Okay sorry, but come on what happens when you can't avoid it? That!" he says pointing to my neck. "Please? If you learn how to fight I'll be more comfortable with leaving you alone." he tempted. I looked around thinking about it. It was true, I had always wanted to learn to fight properly, I could fight, but only people smaller then me, which weren't many people I came across.

"Fine." I said. "You can teach me how to fight, but only because you said you'd leave me alone." he smiled a big smile and lifted me off the ground in a hug.

"Thank you!" he said.

"Chris its not that big a deal put me down!" I said. He placed me back on my feet. "Do you like teaching people to fight that much?"

"What? No I'm happy that after I do I won't have to hang out with you as much anymore." he smirked and turned away laying on his makeshift bed.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"you think I don't need a mistake from yo sometimes?" he asked still smirking laying down on the ground. I glared at him for a moment before turning out the light land climbing into bed myself.

I feel into a light sleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night I felt the bed dip on the opposite side of the bed, thinking it was just my imagination I kept my eyes closed it wasn't until I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, my back being pressed against something solid.

Normally when something like this happened, I panicked. But the arms were so comfortable, made me feel more safe then I had in years. So I relaxed against the body and placed my hands on their arms feeling the strong wiry muscles of their forearm.

A tender and light kiss was placed on my neck before I felt a warm breath in my ear.

"Goodnight Anna."

I smiled to myself knowing that I couldn't kick him out even if I wanted to. Because the fact was I didn't want to, I settled deeper into his arms and whispered back.

"Goodnight Chris."

**Hope you liked it, review please and have a great day. **


	12. Chapter 12 Training

**To stand by him **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter sadly i still own only Anna. **

**Enjoy and I'm sorry for the delay in updating i had exams. **

In his strong arms, he held me muscles rippling as he picked me up without any ease, my body seeming to not want to respond the right way as my body pressed into his, my feet leaving the ground feeling almost weightless, at his smooth movements, his temple against my throat as his hands clamped onto my waist tightly. I lost all thought, I didn't have time to think.

Before my back slammed into the ground.

"Well you're gonna have to do better then that." Chris laughed standing over me his silhouette blocking the sun from my eyes. I squinted up at him and glared. "You gonna get up?" he asked.

"If you help me I think my back is broke." I groaned childishly, he laughed rolled his eyes and offered a hand down to me. I grabbed it and let him pull me up. Well more lie yank me loosing my balance and slammed into the ground again only on my stomach this time.

"Never let your opponent have the upper hand, which includes being on top of you." he said. I pushed myself up off the ground on to my knees.

"That was uncalled for." I snapped.

"My teaching style is tough but fair." he smirked.

"when does the fair part come in? You've just been beating me up for the last half hour."

"Correction I have been flipping you for the last half hour, and I'm doing more then that I'm trying to teach you how to avoid a serious injury in case they do get you once."

"Well why didn't you tell me that before?" I demanded.

"Because the whole point of fighting is the element of surprise, never do what they'd be expecting." I stared at him incredulously

"Okay you're crazy, this is crazy and I'm not doing it anymore." I said getting up he laughed and went to help me up but I quickly jumped away from him. "No you're not touching me again." he just laughed harder.

"Come on Anna, if you don't learn I'm not gonna leave you alone."

"Are you threatening me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

'No! I'm trying to help you so if someone does actually threaten you, you can defend yourself." I glared at him for a few seconds. "UGH! Why are you being so difficult?"

"I am not being difficult-'

"Yes you are, and stubborn and impatient, and lazy-"  
"And you're being a bully!" not my best line but he was making me mad and I didn't have anything else to say.

"Just come here." he said I followed orders this time and stood in front of him.

"Okay this time I want you to bend my arm back when I go to grab you." he said.

"huh?" he gently took my arm and held my wrist and elbow, at a very awkward angle enough so I knew the position but lightly so it didn't hurt.

"Think you can do that?" he asked. I nodded.

"Okay we'll take it slow." he reached for my arm slowly and before I knew what I was doing I snatched his arm and did exactly what he told me. "OW!" he screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Shit are you okay?" I asked dropping to the ground with him.

"Yeah I'm okay, I told you to go slow."

"Sorry I just kind of reacted." he smiled at my answer.

"Good keep it that way, When you're in a fight never think twice, react, thinking twice gives them a chance to do something." he got up off the ground and stood up I followed him and stood in front of him again.

"lets try it again."

within another hour I was pretty good at fighting, I was not ready for someone like Ace at all, but I was okay fighting with Chris, I knew how to already a bit and Chris was making me better. Together we blocked each others punches and kicks.

"HEY!" someone called I turned around to see who had gotten into my back yard when Chris's leg swung into my knees and brought them right up from under me.

"Ooo." I heard someone say as I crashed into the ground again.

"Never turn your back on them." Chris said.

"Sorry Anna." Gordie's voice said as he ran over to me helping me sit up. Wait gordie?

"Gordie what are you doing here?" I asked shaking my head to make the ringing stop.

"Chris said you were learning to fight." he said standing straight.

"You want me to fight Gordie?" I asked wide eyed. Gordie wasn't small but he wasn;t huge, the kid was lanky and taller then me but he looked like he'd break in two if you kicked him hard enough.

"He ain't gonna get hurt." Chris said putting an arm around his best friend. "It's you I'm a little worried about."

"Me? He's the one with Chicken arms."  
"Hey!" Gordie said a little offended.

"He may be a twig and not look intimidating-"  
"Did y'all just invite me here to insult me?"

"Sorry man, no. Anna don't worry about it trust me he can handle himself." Chris said patting Gordie on the back who in return smiled broadly and stood in front of me.

"Ready?" I shrugged and got into stance.

"go!" Chris said. Gordie didn't move just waited for me to, so I did I swung my arm at him which he caught and pulled making me tumble to the ground. I shot up before he could get on top of me, but he never made a movement to. I kicked up and he grabbed my foot pulling it higher then my body would ever let me go, I hopped on one foot trying to keep balance when he bent it towards me and pushed me back to the ground.

I huffed and got up once more, I could see Chris grinning a stupid grin to my right and then just made me angry. This time Gordie moved, two weak punches that I deflected, first the left then the right. But as I blocked the rich his foot came up and kicked me in the chest. I rammed into the tree I had no idea I was even close to.

I ran at gordie, this time charging him he came at me too making a bee line right for me. But he moved the last second grabbing my sweater sleeve twisting it and then grabbing the other. With his momentum I was twirling around with horrible balance and soon felt my back against the rouch bark once again as he tied my sleeves behind the tree.

"What the actual fuck?!" I yelled out. Gordie laughed along with Chris who then came over after a minute of my squirming and undid the tie of my sweater.

"How did you do that?" I asked Gordie.

"My older brother used to teach me before he died. . . . I was small and weak so he tried to teach me to use others strength." he explained.

"I don't get it." I said confused.

"It's like this Gordie was never the strongest so he decided to use peoples strength against them, look at him never broke a sweat. When you punched him he used his strength and yours to keep the momentum going and have you crash to the ground, then the kick he just helped you keep it going until it was at a point you couldn't be powerful anymore and you crumbled. Then the tackle was you using so much energy to go one way, that it was easy to get you off balance."

"So you don't do anything?" I asked wide eyed.

"Pretty much." Gordie shrugged.

Then next two hours was fun and I learned a lot I was even able to knock Gordie back a few times before he got bored and decided to leave.

"One more Chris." I said getting off the ground.

"No I think thats enough for the day." he said, Chris was sweating his forehead and upper lip slick with sweat as I improved he had to fight harder. Unlike him though I was not clean, my jeans and shirt was covered in grass stains and dirt, my sweater discarded to the side.

"Come on just one more time." I said he rolled his eyes but nodded, he stood in front of me and nodded telling me he was ready. I nodded as well.

He threw his arm at me and I blocked it with my forearm. He kicked at my legs and I fell to the ground but shot up right away. His arm swung at me again and I grabbed it, I kicked his stomach which caused him to double over then kicked the back of his kness and he bent back still holding his left arm in my left I used my right to push on his chest and cause him to slam into the ground on his back.

"HA got yoooo-" I started but Chris yanked me down with the arm that I still held, I landed on top of him. In a blink he flipped me over pinning me to the ground I huffed in annoyance and defeat.

"Hey now you put up a much better fight then before." he smiled a genuine smile not his typical joking smirk.

"Can you let me up?"

"In a minute." he smiled leaning down to me.

"Chris.. . ." I warned, he chuckled and stopped his lips only an breath away from my face.

"Relax Anna I'm only messing with you I told you I wouldn't kiss you unless you wanted me to." he said I looked into his crystal blue eyes my eyes at a glare, but they then melted no longer a glare nor a threat anymore, they just stared into the blue orbs.

I was lost, chris seemed to be too because I could feel his grip on me loosen.

Then he was up off the ground leaving me lying on my back awkwardly.

"Come on lets go inside." he said holding out a hand, I nodded and took it letting him help me up and we walked into the house.

I waited for chis to get out of the shower, my dad was supposed to work late again tonight, so we would be okay. I sat on my bed cross legged just thinking about his eyes.

I had never felt that way when I looked at him, Chris was annoying Chris was too flirty, he wasn't particularly serious and when he was he was too serious.

The Chambers kid.

Thats how I came to know him, the low life hoodlum.

But he was much more then that, he wanted to protect me without knowing me, was kind and gentle to me, I felt safe around him.

My thoughts were inturrupted by Chris walking into the room his back to me as he spoke shutting the door and then walking towards the dresser to pick up the shirt he had forgotten.

"So I was thinking tomorrow we should go to the pub or take out or something, you were right you've been locked up here too long. You need to meet some other people, people that will look out for ya. . . . . Anna you hear me-" I don't recall my legs moving, or how it is I came to be standing behind Chris, I just remember when he turned around his words were cut off, startled by my closeness.

The second I looked at his eyes I lost it, I placed my hand behind his neck and leaned up pressing my lips to his forcefully. He slammed into the dresser shocked.

In a moment he regained himself seeming to understand what I was doing. He grasped my shoulders and pulled away from me.

"Anna what are you doing?" he asked wide eyed.

"I just- I thought-"

"Cause Please do it again." he smiled. I laughed as he leaned down holding my face in his hands. His lips were soft and gentle against mine, but he pressed firmly just like I expected him to. What I didn't expect was for him to be so chaste with the kiss, pulling away after a couple seconds. His forehead leaned against mine his eyes closed and a small smile playing on his lips.

"if I knew all I had to do was beat you up to get you to kiss me I would have done it a long time ago." I rolled my eyes.

"I heard you, I heard you roll your eyes." he chuckled opening his eyes to look at me.

"Since I kissed you are you going to be even more annoying now?" I asked.

"Well I can tell you, you're not getting rid of me now." he said.

"oh great." I muttered crossing my arms.

"Oh stop your pissing and come here.' he said moving his hand to my back and pressing his lips to mine again.

How romantic eh?

Well what else do you expect from a chambers kid. At least he was a good kisser.

**Yay they're together now, took only twelve chapters:p sorry but i like a foundation before people start dating. anyway hope you liked it, R&R please and thank you. **

**Have a great day**

**-Author Lexi-Joe**


	13. Chapter 13: Another bet?

**To stand by him **

**Heey yeah its been a while and I'm sorry, i was in the states for a while, and I'd just to say to all the American readers that real Canadians don't say "eh" every sentence, we say it alot but not that much. got into alot of arguments about that. . . **

**Anyways heres the chapter hope you like it. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stand by me. **

"OUU WEE who woulda thunk that chambers could snag a pretty girl!" Teddy exclaimed. Chris Glared at his friend and tightened his hold around my shoulders.

"Shut it Teddy." Chris said, but if you've met Teddy he never shuts it.

We hadn't even planned to see him tonight, he was just there at the take out with some other people but the moment he saw Gordie, Chris and I sit down With Vern and his girlfriend, Marcie,(Can't remember if they said her name or not in the movie) he ran over.

He had shoved his head between us so Chris had his arm across Teddy's neck.

"Teddy leave them alone!" Gordie laughed not being very convincing as Teddy stood up on the table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please?!" Teddy called across the crowd.

"Teddy stop!" I begged tugging on his pant leg to get him to sit down.

"Oh look at that watch it chambers looks like your girl is trying to get more guys then just you to pull their pants down." He smirked.

I quickly pulled my hand away and tried not to blush or scowl at him. Chris laughed and kissed my cheek quickly.

"Careful Babe, don't pull too hard Teddy doesn't wear a belt." he whispered in my ear.

"Stop encouraging him!" I snapped hitting chris on the arm.

"He can't hear me its not encouraging." he laughed gesturing to Teddy.

"HEY QUIET!" Teddy yelled and immediately the whole room hushed into silence. "Ladies and Gentlemen, View kids.. . . the impossible has been accomplished. Christopher Chambers has landed himself a girl!" He yelled and suprisingly the crowd clapped and gave a few cheers. I looked around wide eye'd the view kids rolled their eyes and told Teddy to sit down which he replied with a very assertive hand gesture.

Teddy snatched my arm and pulled me up onto the table with him.

"What the hell are-"

"I mean look at this girl, Ain't she a beauty?" he called the cheers doubled. "Who would have thought a chambers could land someone like this eh?"

I crossed my arms and glared at Teddy, he looked at me and smirked.

"Might have some temper issues but hey we all know how fun it is to break a wild stallion am I right boys?" I shoved Teddy and he stumbled off the table and onto the floor. "You're just proving my point Winston!" Teddy said as he pulled himself up off the floor.

I jumped off the table and sat back down next to Chris who took my hand in his and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"So you never told us, how did you two meet?" Marcie asked.

"Well actually-" I went to tell her that the guys already knew but she interrupted me.

"I just love romance, and Vern will never tell me anything! He just kepps his mouth shut on everything. Oh vern I almos forgot that my mom wants you to come to dinner tomorrow. Ugh food I'm so hungry want to go get something now? Anna you just rmemeber that story I'll be back in a moment." she said getting up and pulling Vern with her.

"Vern doesn't tell her or he can't get a word in?" I asked Chris laughed.  
"Be nice, she means well."  
'I know, she's sweet and all just man does she ever take a breath?"

"Her birthday is coming up, told Verno to get a zipper for her mouth." Teddy said sliding into his seat.

"You didn't" Chris said.

"Oh chris, you should know that I would."

"Not like Vern can argue with him, he knows she talks a lot." Gordie told us as he ran a finger around the rim of his glass.

"Do you think vern would ever break up with her?" I wondered aloud.

'NO!" all three of the chorused together.

"Darling you need to know something about Verno, when it comes to girls he doesn't do anything to upset them" Teddy said.

"What if she-"

"Never!" Gordie said.

"But what if-"  
"Ever." Chris finished

I nodded and then Marcie and Vern came back sitting down. She handed me a glass of water.

"Oh thanks but you didn't have to-'

"No it's fine, I know how tight money can be but I'm working at this little store, oh we should go shopping one time. ." she continued to ramble and Chris leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Yeah money can be tight." he joked.

"Shut up." I hissed back he grinned and placed a quick kiss on my neck and pulled away. Chris loved to remind me of the social status, he found it funny that I still wanted to be in the same boat they were all in. "Pathetic and penniless" as he had put it before.

"So how did you two meet?" Marcie asked giving a bright smiled.

Marcie was pretty she had light brown hair a shade dark enough not to be considered blonde, she was short her face clean of makeup, she wasn't big but she wasn't small either her cheeks rosey and her mouth wide with a bright happy smile painted on all the time. Her eyes were stunning and bright sky blue that looked at vern like he was the answer to her prayers.

"We actually met at a poker table." Chris said.

"Awe and you helped her with her hand?" she asked clasping her hands together.

"Actually no, I was too busy trying to keep her from cleaning me out." Marcies eyes widened.

"You were gambling?" she asked incredulously, I nodded and took a sip from the water.

"We made a bet, that if I won I'd take her out and I happened to win." Chris finished keeping the explanation short.

"Aw so how was the date!" she asked her eyes sparkling, she leaned in slightly completely interested.

"Yeah Anna how was the date?" Teddy asked stifling a laugh.

"It was. . .memorable." I said, I knew that a girl like Marcie wouldn't take kindly to the truth about what happened, she would feel sick at the mention of blood or running from the cops.

"did he kiss you?" she asked.

"No." Gordie answered for us.

"Oh a gentlemen, you know it took Verno forever to kiss me!" Vern put his head down in embarrassment and she continued to go on about their first date and then the second.

"Chris I thought you said she doesn't say much." I whispered to him.

"She doesn't. . .when you first meet her."  
"Then why is she so loud around me?"  
'Maybe because you're a girl? When I met her, saying hello was barely audible. I think she's more comfortable with a girl around." he said. Great so now this never ending talking was my fault.

"Do you want to leave?" I heard him asking. I nodded and we stood up. Chris lead me to his truck and I jumped into the passangers side he in the drivers side.

"Where we going?" I asked after a few moments of driving. "I got to be home before my dad." I reminded him.

"We're not going far I promise."

"Whoa Chris slow down!" I said suddenly noticing the speed he was driving I couldn't make out any shapes just colours as we flew down the street.

"Can't we'll miss it." he said.

"Miss what?"  
"Something."  
"Tell me damn it."  
"Well when you ask like that. .. no." he smirked. I glared at him but let it rest for the time being.

We stopped outside the forest, I jumped out without another word and followed him in through the forest.

"If your idea of fun is getting eaten by bugs then I am seriously regretting kissing you Chambers." I said as I smacked another mosquito off my arm.

"i didn't know you complained this much, I'm beginning to regret it too." he smirked.

"Bullshit! You know I complain this much!" I shot back then realized what I had said and back tracked. "I do not complain!" I snapped and he let out a loud laugh.

"yeah you do!" he said turning around to look at me.

"We both get beat and I complain a lot less then you!"

"Hey I never noticed, how did you get that horrible scar on your- oh wait its your mouth." he smirked. I smacked him upside the head and scowled at him. How do you argue with this thing? "Awh did I step on your poor bitchy ego?" he asked talking to me like you would talk to a two year old.

"I didn't hear you complain about my mouth when I kissed yah."

"That you didn't." he smirked tugging on my hand and placing his lips on mine, melting my anger away. "Now come on its almost time." he said pulling me out from the mass of trees and onto gravel.

There was a long clearing with tracks smack in the middle.

"Train tracks?"

"Yep." Chris smiled taking a seat on them and patting the spot next to them. I gave him an odd look but sat next to him.

"What are we doing?' I asked.

"having fun."

"This is fun?"

"You like a rush right?" I was about to answer but the sharp shrill whistle came cut through the air. "Ah here it comes now." he smiled brightly standing up.

"Huh?" he reached down and helped me stand up beside him.

"We're gonna dodge it."  
"What?!" I demanded shocked was he insane? "Sorry Chris but I want to live till twenty minutes from now."

"How about a bet then?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Who ever stands here the longest gets a kiss?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Try again."  
"Okay, you win and I'll let you go to the pub again. .. alone so you can gamble." My eyes lit up, Chris hadn't let me go alone since he met me. And I was really itching to get my gambling mojo back and Chris hanging around was hard to do, they didn't take me seriously.

"And if you win?" I asked. He smirked and shrugged.

"I'll think of something creative."

"I'm sure you will." I said putting my hand into his and shook it.

Chris and I stood there as the train neared, him whispering to me about how I can back out at any moment if I was too scared. I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists. It was on.

The train came dangerously closer, I felt the ground shaking under my feet and I seemed to zone out as the train came closer and closer was it me or was it speeding up?

I lost all my senses except my sight, the train was all I saw nothin mattered anymore. Just the train that I knew was shrieking, I could vaguely hear my name being called out but I couldn't move. I was transfixed.

Then I was knocked to the ground. My eyes blinking in shock.

"I didn't mean stand there till it ran you over." Chris breathed deeply from on top of me. I looked behind him to see the train zooming past us. "Anna? Anna? Anna! Look at me, are you okay?" he asked his hand smoothing back my hair as I moved my eyes to look at his concerned eyes.

"I just couldn't move." I breathed.

"Yeah I could tell, you didn't hear me yelling at you to move?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Well don't do that again my god anna you almost got killed I haven't been that scared in a long time, I didn't think you'd stand there that long you were like teddy out there, no mind no sense I mean-"

"Shhh!" I said covering his mouth with my hand.

"Chris look at me, I'm fine aren't I?" I asked. He sighed and nodded, so I removed my hand.

"Just please, don't do that again, don't check out like that."  
"hey you bet me!" I reminded him sitting up with him. "Wait, I won didn't I?" I asked.

Chris leaned into me and grazed his lips over my own sending a delicious shiver down my spine, running his lips across my cheek and to my ear his hot break waking up every nerve and joint in my body.

"Yeah I guess you did."

**Kinda lame huh? **

**I reread it and its not my best work, I'm just trying to build up to the big climax of the story so bare with me. :) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you're all amazing thank you so much :)**

**Review and comment if you want Thank you have a great day. **

**-LJ Makay. **


	14. Chapter 14: Selfish

**To stand by him **

**Hi, so sorry i took so long, I don't exactly have a good excuse for the delay so I'm sticking with the fact that I'm a jerk. :p **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter though :) **

**Disclaimer: still don't own Stand by me. . . .sadly. **

"You ever notice that the rich eat really gross food?"

"Chris will you please focus?" I asked shuffling the cards.

"Seriously, snails, fish eggs, squid. Good thing they have fancy french names that way no one knows what they're eating." Chris was hanging upside down on my bed reading a cook book I had gotten for my birthday last year.

"You know what? I'm done helping you." I declared slamming the deck back into the drawer on my nightstand. Chris had asked me to teach him how to play and count the cards like I did in black jack.

But the boy had the attention span of the fish.

"Sorry its just I didn't expect it to have this much math involved. Hey, how can you do it then." he asked from his spot on the bed.

"What?"

"Well you said you were an idiot." he said I jutted out my leg and kicked him off the bed with a thud.

"I never said that you ass."

"Okay fine, not that good in school."

"I'm not."

"Then how can you do this math so well?" he asked pointing to the cards in the dresser and then to me.

"Cause this is fun, desk math ain't." I said.

"Yeah but-"

"SHH!" I snapped hearing a creak coming from the hallway. I shot up from the bed and pressed my ear against the door. My dad was downstairs with some friends but I had thought he wouldn't come up here, it was past one am and he was usually rip roaring drunk by then. Another creak followed by heavy footsteps caused my nerves to go into panic.

"Chris under the bed." I hissed.

"Why?" he asked alarmed as well.

"Just do it!" I demanded, he quickly crawled under the bed and I threw myself ontop of it.

"Anna!" my dad yelled barging through the door.

"Hi dad." I said pretending to be asleep, I saw the look in his eyes and quickly replaced my former 'dad' with 'john'

"What was that thud?" he asked.

"I fell out of bed." I answered quickly stretching and letting out a hopefully convincing yawn.

"Mhm." he said walking around the room I sat on the edge of my bed and watching him as he seemed to be scanning my room for something out of place. After and few moments he took another mouthful of his beer he looked at me.

"Charlie wants to talk to ya." I tensed. Charlie? I hadn't seen him since that day he tried to rape me.

"Uh charlie?" I asked awkwardly trying not to let my discomfort show.

"Yes, and you will be kind to him." My dad said his eyes narrowing. "he said he was really eager to see you he hasn't seen you in a long time."

I felt Chris tugging on the leg of my sleep pants, was it a warning? A way or telling me to get out? Be strong? Or was he just reminding me that he was here?

I crossed my legs so the pant he was tugging on slipped from his grasp so he knew I felt it. I gave my dad a weak smile and he walked into the hallway, as soon as he was gone I felt movement from under me. Chris' arm became visible.

"CHRIS!" I whisper yelled at him. Was he insane?

"Anna!" Charlies drunken voice sounded as he entered my room. I froze and Chris's arm shot back under the bed as far as he could. I could see his fingers poking out a bit but he didn't dare move in fear he would see.

"Hi Charlie." I said trying to sound stronger then I felt. Fear filled my stomach making me feel empty. His eyes wandered over me and it made me feel so exposed even in my pants and sweater.

He walked over to me and took a seat beside me on the bed. My breathing quickened, he just sat there for a moment until his hand reached up tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I moved away uncomfortable I was scarred, but I was a bit more at ease when I realized that Chris was under the bed.

"You know we didn't get to finish what was going so well-"  
"Charlie don't do this." I said through gritted teeth as his hand slid across my thigh inching higher and higher. His fingers curling to grip it in a harsh hold as his chapped and sickly wet lips began to kiss along my jaw.

"I think I know what was wrong last time." he whispered into my ear giving me terrified tingles down my arms and back. "You weren't loose enough." my lips pressed into a tight line, when I saw the bottle of what I assumed was vodka came closer to me. "Come on." he said as his tongue flicked out to taste the skin below my ear. The bottle was shoved against my lips hard pushing my lips into my teeth and cutting.

I shot up from the bed shoving the bottle away, in his drunken state he couldn't hold onto it properly and it tumbled to the ground the liquid flowing onto the ground and the bottle thudded against the wall in the corner.

"Damn it Charlie stop!" I pleaded.

He shot up, his Italian shoes crushing Chris's fingers in to process.

There was I sickening sound that escaped Chris' lips, I heard it, and Charlie heard it.

"What the hell was that?" he asked moving from the bed. He looked at me and my eyes were fixed at the spot where Chris' fingers disappeared into the dark. Charlie ducked to one knee to see what was going on.

"Wait!" I yelled and in a panic I snatched his collar in my fists and pulled him up and away from the bed. Figuring out how drunk he really was when he stumbled and pushed me into the dresser the hard wood digging into my back. His smile was a twisted one, his eyes filled with lust and hunger when I looked up at him.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." he said and roughly grabbed my hips forcing his lips onto mine.

I was disgusted and tried to push him off me, letting out a whimper as his tongue pried open my lips and filled my mouth rolling around until I was gagging. I could taste stale liquor on his tongue, the scent filled my nostrils and refused to let me breathe because of the horrible stench. I shoved him away and let my hand fly slapping him across the face. He didn't even move my hand tingled from when I hit him.

"That all you got princess?" he asked smirking.

"You lost your touch, where's that fire?' he shot out a hand and grabbed my breast hard. I let out a sickened sound and shoved him away from me, in anger. I was not something to be played with.

"Fuck off!" I screeched and drove my fist towards him and connected which his jaw.

He fell back and onto the bed.

"There it is." he licked his lips and came at me grabbing my hips and throwing me to the ground with a thud my tail bone getting bruised in the process. He put a leg on either side of me and locked my hands above my head.

My neck was attacked, becoming violated by his mouth tongue and teeth. I turned my face to the side.

I could see Chris under the bed, his eyes blazing with anger and terror as he could now see what was happening rather then hearing it. Our eyes looked and I pleaded with him not to do anything, not yet.

He looked upset by my plea but nodded anyways a harsh bite on my neck brought my attention back to Charlie. His hands left my wrists and began to push my sweater up my stomach, forcing it over my head and kissing the exposed skin.

I struggled under him kicking and wriggling around under him.

"I like it rough too." he whispered. "But of course you already knew that. I'll teach you things your boyfriend couldn't dream of. He'll thank me though."

"Sick bastard." I muttered to him. His kisses traveled low, too low. Kissing the length of my waist, his teeth took my pajama pants into them and began to pull them down.

My eyes widened at the realization of what he was doing.

They widened even more when I saw who was standing behind him.

Chris had a picture frame in his hands and he slammed it down on side of his head knocking him off me.

Chris was quick when Charlie looked back he drove his fist into his face.

Then snatched his collar in his hands.

"You bastard, I told you never to touch her again."

"Chambers." Charlie laughed a humorless laugh which just seemed to infuriate Chris more, as he slammed his fist into him again and again.

"Chris stop!" I yelled running up to him and grabbing his arm. "Stop he's knocked out." I said calmly hoping to calm him as well.

He stopped and looked up at me, his knuckled cut and swollen from hitting Charlie In the teeth.

"Come on." Chris said snatching up my sweater and handing it to me. "We're leaving." I didn't snap at him for demanding me to follow like a dog, I just followed him out the window. Chris and I walked to his house in silence.

Climbed into his truck in silence. And drove in silence.

"You should have let me help you sooner." he said suddenly as we drove.

"It's not your fight chris."

"The hell it's not. I'm your boyfriend Anna I-"  
"Boyfriend? The hell with that Chris, you never asked me to be your girl."  
'I thought it was implied when I told you I wanted to be with you." he snapped.

"Hows your hand?"

"Don't change the damn subject, don't you realize that you almost got raped again tonight? I was ready to kill him before he walked through the door. And you told me not to do anything, I saw that look you gave me and it wasn't just because you thought it wasn't the right time to. It was because you were scared I would get found."

"What does it matter?"  
"Why do you do that? You give yourself over just so others can be okay, when are you gonna start taking care of _yourself?_"  
"Are you seriously yelling at me for being unselfish?"  
"No I'm yelling at you for being an idiot!" he yelled.

"Stop the truck." I snapped. How dare he yell at me. Chris ignored me. "Stop the damn car Chambers!" I yelled back at him and he stopped the truck abruptly and I jumped out.

I heard Chris' door shut too.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Away from you."

"Anna stop the bullshit."  
"I will when you stop with yours. Whats your problem Chris? You don't have a right to yell at me like you are? I was protecting you, yeah, whats wrong with that?"  
"Because its at your expense." I stopped walking and turned around to face him. "I've been beaten my whole life Anna, and I know you have too. I told you before that I will not let that happen, not if I can help it."

"Chris you are the most ridiculous person I know, yeah I've been beaten, and yes I've been raped but I've also made it this far doing what I have."

"And it's gotten you beaten and raped." he said. He walked up to me and held my face in his hands.

"I actually watched it tonight Anna, I saw what you go through. Why do you do that to yourself?" Chris was pained. I could see it in his eyes and the way his voice cracked.

"Why do you let your dad and brother beat you?" I asked back. He stared at me for a moment.

"I don't anymore." he whispered. "that night, after the party was the first night I did something like that in a long time."

"Why?"

"Cause, I knew you were something worth fighting for. Worth being better for. Worth being strong enough for." he smoothed my hair down, his face coming an inch from my face. "Please don't make me have to worry about you."

I nodded breathlessly, Chris let out a sigh and then crushed his lips to mine.

Holding me like I might break under his touch, his kiss was hard but gentle nothing like Charlies kiss.

His lips grazed over mine heating my body, my hands slid up over his shoulders and into his neck, my fingers tugging on the short hair at the nape of his neck.

His hands strong and sturdy pressed flat on my back pulling me to him and locking me in the strength of his arms.

Slowly and soundlessly his lips left mine, his hot breath on my lips made the hairs on my back stand on end.

"One more thing." he said.

"Anything." I whispered back. He smirked and a chuckle escaped.

"Will you be my girl."

After that? How the hell was I supposed to say no?

So I didn't.

**Cute Chris and Anna moments coming up in the next chapter. **

**Have a great day :)**

**-Author: L.J. Makay. **


	15. Chapter 15: Fights and forgetting

**To stand by him **

**Hey everyone, so here's the chapter its a little short, because I went and got surgery so I'm on pain killers that make me loopy and tiered but I got it done :) **

**Hope you like it cause I actually spent quite a bit of time on it. **

**Enjoy :)**

**(And a big thank you to my favourite reviewer _Mrs. Ace Merrill_, you're awesome thank you so much for all the reviews and keeping me motivated :) 3) **

Chris and I's relationship wasn't perfect, in any way. We were both pretty messed up kids, being beaten and battered all our lives made us both not able to trust easily and it showed everyday how hesitant we both were to opening up. Chris was an overprotective stubborn nut, he constantly wanted peace and living in this town gave him plenty of opportunities to try and create peace. He would throw himself in front of people that were fighting and try to break it up and reason with people. Most of the time he was successful but the odd time he got his ass kicked too. Then there was me, I was a aggressive headstrong however timid girl. My smart mouth and street smarts got me into dangerous situations. I was always on my own and Chris drove me insane when he demanded that I stop with the cons and tricks, I wasn't used to being told what to do by anyone other then my father, I had freedom when he wasn't around and I intended to keep it whether chris liked it or not.

Mixing us together probably wasn't the best choice. I always expected myself to be along or be with someone who was rich and stuffy. Like my dad had wanted when I was older. Chris I was sure expected to be with someone delicate and sweet, cried over his wounds and wanted to be with him always.

But somehow we found each other, and although we didn't agree on anything, other then that Ace and our dads were assholes, we were together.

We fought constantly, I don't think a moment went by that we weren't arguing. I liked Chris a lot but most of the time I wanted to stab him in the neck with a fork.

Most of our arguments were about nothing, but no matter how much he drove me insane or how frustrated I made him, even though there were a thousand reasons for us to break up, we kept searching for that one reason to stay together.

"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed at him as I stomped down the dirt parking lot at the take out.

"Would you stop being such a stubborn bitch?" I stopped dead and turned on him he was close behind me and stumbled back when I turned sharply around.

"What did you just call me?' I demanded.

"You heard me."

'No I don't think I did." I snapped getting right in his face. He glared at me and I glared right back.

"I called you a stubborn bitch."  
"Take it back Chambers." I demanded.

"Stop being a stubborn bitch and I may."

Chris didn't want me to go home, my dad was having another party and Charlie was sure to be there. Charlie didn't remember much from the night before because of how drunk he was and that was good for me because my dad only gave me a light beating for the damages done to his friend, but also not so good because I also knew that Charlie would come at me again.

Chris was angry when I told him I was going home and he wasn't aloud to come, I didn't want him doing that again, I'd just stay out down stairs where there was an audience even though Charlie being a total creep he wouldn't do anything with people around.

Chris wasn't happy with my answer and demanded that I stay away from the house sleep over at Marcie's or let him come.

The argument escalated to us screaming at each other, him calling me stupid me calling him a bastard and it went on like that until I stormed out of the take out.

"You don't own me, I can make my own choices." I snapped at him.

"Aha yeah, and since your choices are completely idiotic, I'm not letting you do it." he said laughing humorlessly and crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Your not _letting _me?" I was giving him a chance to correct himself, say something else, but he didn't and I knew he wouldn't he was too stubborn. "I don't need a damn baby sitter." I hissed at him.

"No you need some common sense, are you really that stupid?" my had flew before he could blink and slapped him across the face with an open palm, the sound echoed through the parking lot, and it seemed to grab more peoples attention then our yelling did. I began to stomp away from him again when he caught me around the waist.

"Let go!" I said through clenched teeth trying to remove the iron grip his arms had on me. He spun me around and kissed me firmly on the mouth.

In no way was this a time to be kissing me, I shoved him off me and continued to walk again.

"Anna Winston!" Chris said in a rather scolding tone.

"Don't call to me like I'm a dog Chris!" I snapped. "I don't want to see you."

"Oh so now you're stupid and a liar? You know you can't stay mad at me about anything."  
"As a matter of fact Chambers I can!" I called over my shoulder.

"We'll see about that." his angry tone was gone, and again returned his usual cocky tone.

He ran to me and caught my hand spinning me around to face him. His lips crushing mine in an imperfect kiss. I struggled against him again, trying to slip from his grasp but he was quicker and snaked his arms firmly around my waist and hugged me to his lips.

Slowly and as suspected of me I stopped struggling and melted into him.

I didn't want to kiss him in the middle of arguing but Chris knew I was a hot head and he was what cooled me down.

"Please don't go tonight." he whispered against my lips before kissing me once more.

"Chris."

"Come on lets get out of here." he said and grabbed my hand leading me to his truck.

Chris drove us to a park one with a very big hill all the kids liked to roll down. We sat at the top just sitting there.

"Just in time." Chris said as his arm snaked around my waist.

"What?" I asked.

"The sunset." he said pointing to the pink, orange and purple sky. It really was pretty.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

"Chambers, likes sunsets?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah he also held a knife up to Ace's gang in order to protect you, you have no right to judge." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, looking at the beautiful sky.

"I just remembered I'm still mad at you." I said snuggling closer to him.

"For what?" he asked resting his head on top of mine.

"Not too sure anymore." he chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I don't know how Chris managed to make me forget things I was angry about, he was always pissing me off but there were small moments like these that made me forget why I was mad and just enjoyed his company.

"I bet I learned more about you in two days then anyone in your life would learn in a lifetime." He said to me suddenly, his voice soft and smooth his hand lightly running up and down my side. It was true, Chris figured me out in two days, he broke me open and had me spill my guts in two days where I had kept everything inside for my whole life.

"Why is it like that?" I asked.

"We're easy to talk to, it'll always be that way, you don't plan it, it just comes out because we know that the other will understand and we just need to tell someone, we get each other." he said back .

"It would have been better If we didn't have to get each other in this kind of way."

"I don't think so." he said. I pulled away slightly to look at him and gave him a confused look. "If we both had a perfect life, There wouldn't be any reason for us to meet cause we could have met anyone else and been happy, I don't think I could be happy with anyone else then you."

"That was sweet, Corny, but sweet." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm serious." he muttered before kissing the healing scab from the burn the cigarette gave me. "When I first met you I never thought you'd be so important to me, I've never wanted to be with someone so badly." I smiled and ran my fingers through his short hair.

"Please stay with me tonight, you'll be safer in my house."

"Chris my dad will wonder where I am Chris."

"He'll be so drunk he won't even notice you're gone. Come on."

"I dont think so Chris."  
"Come on." he said poking my side, "Come on, come on." he began to tickle me and I was lost in laughter, laying on my back as Chris hovered over me tickling me.

"Chris st-stop."

"Say you'll stay with me tonight and I will."

"Chr-chris I c-cant, you know th-that."  
"Wrong answer." he said attacking my sides again I have a huge problem with being Tickled, I hated it.

Short of breath I was kicking out and begging Chris to stop until I agreed.

'Okay okay you win!" I yelled out. He stopped immediately and smiled a bright obnoxious smile. I glared and tackled him gripping his shoulders and pushing him back.

Unfortunately I forgot we were on a hill and we both went tumbling down the hill.

We landed at the bottom sliding a little bit before stopping.

We were both laughing loudly until he rolled over leaned on his elbow beside me.

"Was that necessary?"  
"Yes." I smiled he rolled his eyes and got up before helping me up as well. He locked my eyes in his deep blue gaze before dipping his head and capturing my lips in his. I smiled into the kiss and slipped my arms around his neck. His right arm went around my back and his left held the back of my neck. When he separated he smoothed my hair and ran his hand down my arm and rested on my waist.

"You're really stubborn you know, and so I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

'This." he smiled and then my feet were off the ground. My front half hanging over his back, his shoulder digging into my stomach. His arms holding onto my legs.

"CHRIS!"

"Sorry babe, but you're a con artist and I am not taking any chances in you changing your mind about coming to my house."  
"Do you want to fight again? Cause man handling me is a step in the right direction!"

"I'll worry about that when you're safe in my house.'

"I will scream bloody murder Chris!" I threatened.

"Go ahead, the cops will come, they'll take you away, call your dad, he'll find out you left the house, and I think we both know what will happen then." he chuckled. I smacked his back as we started walking towards his truck.

"Is this how you used to get girls?" I asked.

"No." he laughed. "I used to hog tie them to the hood of my truck."  
"You better not do that to me!" I said.

"Would be fitting, I've seen you eat, you pig." he joked. I smacked his back again.

"I do not!"

"You eat snails and fish eggs, need I say more?"  
"Are you seriously bringing that back up again? Why does it bother you so much?"  
'It just does." he laughed before opening the truck door and throwing me inside.

He jumped into the drivers seat and started the truck.

"You know this kind of reminds me of the beginning of a murder movie." he smirked and looked over at me.

"Will you just relax, you're not gonna die."  
"I was just carried to a tuck and thrown into it."

he rolled his eyes and kept driving.

"You're safe."

the thing is that I knew that I was safe with him.

What I didn't get though was why he thought going to his house was safer then mine. Chris came to meet me with new bruises after going home all the time.

Guess I'll find out.

**Okay so that's the end of the chapter, it will pick up in the next chapter because they'll be spending the night at Chris' house, I have a lot of Drama lined up from here on out. Have a great Day Comment and Review please :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Casa de la Chambers

**To stand by him **

******hello so, i am going to be gone for about a week so i wanted to give a quick update until i get back so i can write something very dramatic, some cute Chris and Anna moments here, hope you enjoy :)**

Chris and I arrived at his house, he turning off the engine of his truck he hoped out and then came to my side and opened my door for me.

"You sure you want me to stay _here?_" I asked jumping down from his truck.

"It's not my best choice, but it is my only choice." Chris shrugged shutting the door.

"Your dad's home." I pointed out, seeing the beat up old car in the driveway in front of his truck.

"Probably passed out drunk on the couch."

"Probably?" I asked raising my eyebrows and shying away from the small path leading to the front door.

"Hey, I told you I ain't gonna let anything hurt you." He said taking my hand in his rough calloused ones.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you. Chris I see what he does to you every night." I said touching a faint bruise on his left arm, he frowned and looked at it.

"Does it bother you?" he asked pulling his shirt sleeve down to cover it. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it bothers me Chris I don't want to see you beaten up!"  
"No I mean, the bruises and. . . scars and stuff do they scare you?" he asked looking down at the ground.

"What? oh. . .OH! Chris no, that's not what- no Chris I don't like seeing you hurt the scars and stuff only bother me because I think of the pain you must have gone through to get them, you don't need to be insecure about them." I tugged on his hands which made him look at me.

"Right." he breathed "Well look I'll make sure he's not awake then I'll come get you okay?"

I nodded and watched him walk up the steps, he barely cracked open the door, had a split second look and then came back.

"Okay we're safe." he said.

"You didn't even look!"

"Yeah I did, trust me he's out cold." he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front door, clearly surprised by the lack of fight I put up. He opened the door and stepped inside, "Welcome to hell." I followed, the smell almost knocked me over, it was a strong and stale stench of alcohol and cigarettes, winston butts sat on the stained and burnt couch, I hoped to god that those were ketchup stains rather then blood, either way I jumped like a kid playing hopscotch to avoid them.

"You okay?" Chris asked an amused smile on his face when I slammed into his back.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to be strong since I felt so odd standing in his house. True to his word Chris's dad was passed out on the couch in an old white muscle shirt with old yellow stains on it with old blue jeans hanging loosely on his hips, he was unshaven his mouth slightly open but he was a silent sleeper.

I followed Chris into his bedroom, it was small with the bed pushed up against the window, a dresser next to it and a chair and desk in the corner. On the desk was multiple papers and books as well as a lamp and dull pencil.

The floor was blue carpet and the walls a dark green with a few holes in it that I was sure was put there by a human fist.

Chris shut the door and put the chair under the door knob.

"Just in case." he said noticing my stare.

"I still don't get why you insist on me being here."

"Because you're a stubborn ass." he said sitting on the bed.

"Wow went five minutes without insulting me, its a record!" I said sarcastically crossing my arms over my chest, I walked over to his desk and lifted a paper from the desk, to see a large spider on the chipped wood.

I let out a small yelp and jumped onto the bed with Chris.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"There is a spider from the bowels of hell sitting on your desk!" I cried pointing to his desk.

"What?"

"I swear to god that thing could take out Tokyo its that big! Kill it!"

"Let me get this straight, Winston, Anna Winston, the girl that tried to take on Ace and his gang, the girl that faces her drunken dad and dodged a train is scared of spiders?" he asked amused at my fear.

Yes I have a fear of spiders, when I was little Billy French brought in his pet tarantula to show and tell. When I was sleep at nap time, the spider escaped its cage and I awoke with it on my face.

"Kill it!" I demanded. He got up from his bed and swiftly slammed his hand on the desk killing it with his palm.

"It's dead." he whispered as if it was the best kept secret in the world.

"You can never touch me with that hand again!" I said as he wiped his hand on a tissue.

"it was a spider, not a poisonous snake or something." he laughed sitting on the bed with me. I shuffled away from him.

"that's close enough." I said.

"Oh Anna, look" he held up his hands for me to see. "it's not there anymore"

yes his palms looked clean but I knew that they weren't the spider was still on them.

"Don't touch me." I warned him.

"What you gonna do if I do?" he teased coming closer.

"Chris I swear!"

"What?" he brought his hand to me and placed it on my cheek, I grimaced and snatched his wrist in my hand twisting it, I stood and placed my other hand on his shoulder pushing his face towards the ground and holding his arm up in the air.

"Damn I taught you good." Chris groaned as I twisted his arm a little farther.

"I warned you."

"Yeah you did." he said "Can you please let go now?" I laughed and let go of him, he fell to the ground face first in a heap.

"Come on pick up whats left of your pride up and get up."

"haha you're funny." Chris got up from the ground and sat on his bed again, I walked over to his desk and picked up a book.

_Law and order. _

Right Chris wanted to be a lawyer, I didn't know his grades or anything but I was sure they were pretty good if he was that serious about it.

Chris Chambers did not give up easily, and he was stubborn way too stubborn.

"Not the most exciting read." he said interrupting my thoughts.

"I think you'd make a good lawyer, you sure can argue really well." I said putting the book down.

"See arguing with you isn't a game of chance I need practice." he smiled I rolled my eyes at him and picked up a picture frame.

"This your mom?" I asked holding up the picture, it was of a very young girl, with pretty blonde hair assuming it was a picture of his mom in her younger years.

"uh no, that's Megan." He said taking the picture away from me and putting it down.

"Cousin?" I asked.

"Uh no, ex-girlfriend." that I was not expecting.

Why did he have a picture of his ex girlfriend on his desk?

As if reading my mind he responded.

"She was a really good friend too, then she moved away." oh okay I guess that's okay then, besides I'm his girlfriend now and I knew where his feelings were. But it still bothered me that he had a picture of her, I mean I wasn't the jealous type at all but I was the one that doesn't trust easily and this bothered me a bit.

"You don't have to worry about her, she's gone moved away a long time ago." he said resting his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him.

"Do you miss her?"

"Not so much now that I have you." he whispered.

"That's a good answer." I smiled.

Chris smirked and dipped his head and kissed me, sliding my hands up to his shoulders I let him deepen the kiss.

He pressed into me to push my back into the desk, as his fingers slipped under my shirt at the back, his rough fingers cold against my flushed skin. I whimpered and pulled away from him.

"Whats wrong?" he asked concerned, lifting a hand to brush my hair from my face.

"It's just Your dad is in the next room." he gave me a wolfish grin.

"He ain't gonna wake up." he leaned over me again gracing me with another kiss as his fingers massaged my back, I knew he was disappointed when I pulled back again.

"Chris stop."

"I don't want to." he whined trailing kisses up and down my neck, which sent delicious shivers down my spine but also set a knot in my stomach.

"what are you five?"

"If I was I wouldn't want to fool around with ya." he muttered against my neck. My eyes widened, Chris was way too open with what he said most of the time, and it usually left me shocked and embarrassed but he seemed to have no problem with his words.

Dragging his lips along my jaw he kissed me again, slipping his tongue between my lips He tasted like cigarettes and for some odd reason chocolate, I loved the way he tasted and without knowing it my fingers were now brushing into his hair earning me a low growl from Chris throat that vibrated through his chest. His hands slipped further up my back and I felt myself panic again. Suddenly my mind didn't know I was kissing Chris anymore, it was like I was being kissed by someone else, charlie. Whimpering again caused Chris to pull away from me.

"Okay, alright I'm sorry." he breathed giving me a quick peck.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." he assured taking my hand and pulling me towards the bed.

I sat down on the edge with Chris and he slung his arm around my shoulders.

"I know you're not gonna hurt me chris, it's just-"  
"I know, well I don't _know _but I get what you're saying. I'm not gonna force you into anything you don't want to do." he whispered. "I'm not him."

"I know you're not." '

"Lets not talk about it okay? Lets talk about something else."

"Well what do you wanna talk about?" I asked him he shrugged.

"Do you remember anything about your mom?'

"Not really, I remember her guys more then her." I admitted.

"I don't remember my mom all that much either." he said.

That was a lie, I was sure of it, Chris refused to talk about his mom, it was a way too touchy subject for him.

Sometimes we would sit in the diner or walk around the nieghborhood I catch him looking off into the distance completely disconnected from anything else, and I know he's reliving a memory of his mom. But I let it slide, if he doesn't want to talk about it then I won't make him.

"Well i-" I stopped dead hearing a noise coming outside the door.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Chris I thought you said your dad was out cold?" he gave me a funny look.

"he is."

"Well I heard something outside-"

"Chris?" A voice called out. Chris's eyes widened, I thought they might pop out of his head, he shot up from the bed and ran to the door holding his ear up to the door.

"You said he was in a drunken sleep!" I hissed at him standing up from the bed as well.

"It's not my dad." he said. "It's my brother."

**Aha I'm a jerk for stopping it there, but i promise it will be worth the wait. **

**Comment and review please and have a great day :)**

**-L.J**


	17. Chapter 17: He wants to talk?

**To stand by him **

"what do you mean its your brother?" I hissed at him.

'It's not that bad." Chris said turning to face me.

"Not that bad? He is the one that helped give me this." I pointed to my neck where a nasty bulky scar about the size of a cigarette was. "I'd rather deal with your dad then him." I said getting rather scared. Eyeball looked just like Chris, honestly just a older version. Eyeball was in fact bigger with longer hair, but he wasn't that much bigger then Chris, he was taller but in muscle Chris and him looked evenly matched.

"Trust me you wouldn't." Chris said and pressed his ear against the door.

"CHRIS!" his brother called again.

"What are you doing home?" he called to him.

"Come 'ere." eyeball yelled to him, he seemed farther away now, maybe in the kitchen, I cringed at the yelling, I didn't want his dad to wake up too.

"I'll be right back." Chris said removing the chair from under the door knob.

"What?"  
'Look he's not gonna leave until I go see what he wants just stay here a zip it."  
"I'm not five Chris don't tell me what to do." I hissed at him.

"Yeah well you're not gonna live to see eighteen either if you don't shut up and stay here." he snapped back before slipping out of the room and closing the door. I fought back the urge to put the chair back under the door, cause I knew Chris would need to get back in the room. So instead I moved slowly and pressed my ear against the door listening.

"what?" Chris asked.

"Watch the tone kid." Eyeball snapped at him. "Look your little friend Anna." my heart seemed to forget to beat and I broke out into a cold sweat.

"You mean my _girlfriend?_" Chris asked in a hostile tone.

"Whoa girlfriend?" eyeball laughed. "I thought she was just some chick hanging around like Megan."  
"What about her?" Chris snapped.

"I said watch it kid." there was some silence and I assumed that Eyeball was just eating something or drinking. "Ace wants to talk to her, think you can get her behind the bowling alley?" some more silence.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"  
"I mean why the hell does Ace want to talk to Anna.'

"Thats not any of your business."

"The hell it isn't, you really think I'm going to let my girlfriend be alone with Ace?" he asked.

"He's not gonna do anything."  
"Bullshit! Besides after what you did to her she's not gonna agree to it anyways." there was a loud smack and a chair skidding across the floor.

"I told you to watch your mouth! Look I don't care how its done, either she shows up or we'll come to her."

"What could you possibly want to say to her?"  
"Ace doesn't want to do anything to her, he wants her to do something for him. Three o'clock on Tuesday, She doesn't come I'll find her."

"You really think she's gonna do anything for you guys?"

"If she cares about that face of hers, or yours she will." I backed away from the door then. What could Ace possibly want from me other then to beat my face in?

The knob turned and rush of panic went through me thinking it was Eyeball but of course it was just Chris was a swollen eye.

"Damn it Chris." I said running over to him and holding his face in my hands.

"I'm fine." he said. "So I guess you heard?"

"Yeah, what the hell does he want?'" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know, but the meeting is tuesday." he said pulling away from me.

"Excuse me?"

"Tuesday, we're going on Tuesday."  
"You want to go?" I asked incredulously.

"You heard him, if you don't show up they'll come to you and they won't be so nice about it." He said.

"Chris the last encounter I had with them I got my ass beat." I said.

"Yeah but if they really wanted to hurt you they would have done the same thing, caught you off guard but he actually asked me to get you to meet with them."

"Oh and that makes everything okay?" I demanded. Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't want you to go."  
"You could've fooled me. God Chris you won't let me go home but you'll let me meet your Brother and Ace Merril at the back of a bowling alley? You seriously see nothing wrong with that?" I asked my voice raising with every word.

"Shhhh, Okay I don't like it either but we don't have a choice.'  
"I could not show up."  
"And have them come after you?" I knew Chris was right, it was better to just go then have them come after me pissed off for not showing.

"This is great, yeah, just great, either I willingly get a hiding or I unwillingly get a hiding, either way I'm getting a hiding!" I threw my hands up in the air but with the small room I almost hit Chris in the face.

"You're not going to get hurt cause I'm going with you and I also know that if they wanted to hurt you they'd just do it."  
"Like they have all the other times?"  
"I don't want to deal with you're stubborn ass right now Anna." He sighed walking towards the door his voice having a tight edge to it.

"And why not?"  
"Cause I'm pretty sure my brother just heard your yelling and I have to deal with him." he said wrenching the door open to reveal a smirking eyeball standing outisde the door with his arms crossed.

"Finally got a girl in your room eh Chris? I'm feeling a little proud." his smirk was something that just sent terrified shivers through my body. Why couldn't have I kept my mouth shut?

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked him. He let out a chuckle, he actually chuckled.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"You're kidding right?"

"Don't get me wrong I'd love to beat your ass and then have Ace kill me then leave you alone and have nothing happen to me." he said taking a step in the room.

"You really need to sort out your priorities." I said. His smirk dropped into a deep glare. "I don't know why I just said that." feeling like a complete idiot I held my hands up in front of me and took a step back.

"Listen Winston, I ain't gonna hurt ya, Ace made it very clear to keep you in one piece until Tuesday." Oh great so Tuesday I'll be in pieces.

"Rich go away, she's not causing any trouble." Chris said. Rich? As in Richard was that seriously his real name? His Glare truned on Chris but not for long before he turned to me.

"What does Ace want from me?" I asked.

"Heck if I know I was just told to have you meet him." Rich said. . . . oh god I can't get used to looking at him knowing his name is Rich.

"I'm not gonna meet him." I said surprising myself with my words.

"Oh yeah you are." Rich said coming over to me fisting the material of my shirt. "If you know whats good for you."

"Don't touch her!" Chris warned taking a step closer to us watching us with such an intensity, his eyes were just like Chris' a deep blue but his were cold and hard nothing showed in them but hate. I hadn't been this close to him before, and it was the first time I noticed a jagged scar on his chin, it was bad and I knew it was sewn up badly and thats how it looked like that. He wasn't clean shaven and he smelled like stale cigarettes and chlorine which meant he must have been at the pool.

_Drowning puppies no doubt _I thought to myself before I could stop it.

"And lets say I didn't know what was good for me."

"Then that pretty face ain't gonna be so pretty." he sneered.

"My face hasn't been pretty since I got here, so do your worst."

"Let her go." Chris hissed at his older brother, eyeball just smirked at him and his other arm went around my back.

"You got some fire in ya don't you?" he asked in a low voice. "bet a trip to the lake would put that out." he said. "You can watch your dad sink like a rock to the bottom."  
"Ah your breaking my heart." I said sarcastically. He smirked again his fingers digging into my back pulling me closer to him so our faces were inches apart.

"Daddy issues?"

"Guess that makes three of us eh?" he let go of my roughly then so I fell back on the bed, Chris rushed over and placed a hand on my back giving me a quick once over.

"You know if you weren't such a little weasel you might have been in the gang." he said to me. I rolled my eyes, Eyeball had said it he wasn't to hurt me Ace's orders so I knew I could be a jerk if I wanted. He didn't scare me that much when he was alone, without his leather jacket on, although I could see a odd looking scar on his left shoulder sticking out of his shirt sleeve. "You going to be there on Tuesday."  
"Well you threatened me, my family, and my boyfriend, do I have a choice anymore?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"See you at three." he turned to leave the room but I stopped him.

"wait!" I yelled to him he turned around to look at me raising an eyebrow. "Not that your word means anything to me, but do you swear Ace is not going to screw me over if I show up?"  
"yeah sure." he laughed that was as close to a promise as I knew I was going to get so I nodded. "And don't think about showing up with a knife or anything." He said flicking out his own from his pocket and walking back over to me. "cause I'll gut you like a fish." he slowly ran the tip down my neck and I felt Chris tense but was too scared to move his arm away from me, if he moved the knife could impale me.

I didn't say anything and Eyeball left the room shutting the door.

"Well that's enough drama for the night." Chris said letting out a deep breath convinced that eyeball wasn't coming back.

"I'm surprised he didn't kill me." I said getting off the bed and pulling my jacket off and slipping under the covers with him.

"yeah well I knew he wouldn't maybe hit you but he wouldn't do that not alone." he said pulling me into his arms his face buried in my hair.

I suddenly heard the bang of something crashing to the ground shattering then silence.

"You okay with Rich being here and my dad sleeping in the other room? I know that they scare you and everything and they'd probably hurt you if they got drunk enough, not that I'd let them do anything." he said quickly.

"It's fine." I assured him. "Still better then my house.

**Review and comment please? **

**Have a great day 3**


	18. Chapter 18: The deal

**To stand by him **

**Hello, i have updated. School starts in a couple days and that freaking sucks! But i have first period spare so I'll be able to get my writing in then hopefully :) Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter. **

"Was nice knowing ya."

"Teddy!" Chris scolded as we sat in the take out.

"Oh come on Chambers what could Ace want other then to beat her up?" He asked taking a drink of his beer.

"I don't know." Chris admitted. "But he said he wasn't going to hurt her."

"Right cause he's been a straight shooter his whole life right?"

"Well he is brutally honest when describing someone." I said taking a drink of water.

"So you're stupid enough to trust him?" Teddy demanded.

"No, But I _am_ stupid enough to go to the meeting." I muttered into my glass taking another drink hoping that could help me avoid answering questions.

"You're gonna go?" Teddy asked wide eye'd.

"I don't have a choice now do I?"  
"I have another solution-" Teddy started but I cut him off.

"For the last time I am not running away to Mexico." I snapped he held up his hands in mock defense and then took another drink.

"Anna look as much as I think you should go as well, Teddy is just saying that you don't stand a chance against him if he does want to beat you." Gordie said speaking for the first time since we showed up.

"Gordie is kinda right, I mean your fighting is a bit pathetic-" Chris stopped abruptly seeing my glare, "Teddy she is not fat!" Chris yelled trying to take the anger off him by making it seem like Teddy said something. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock.

"Well I better go." I said standing up.

"Good luck." Gordie said.

"Can you all do me a favour?" I asked, they nodded. "Can at lease one of you look like you're gonna see me again?" They smirked and then laughed.

"See you later, whether in spirit or human form we'll see ya." Teddy said and Chris and I headed out of the take out.

Sitting in Chris' truck we didn't talk. What was there to talk about? We had already tried to figure out what Ace wanted but we always came back to him wanting to kick my head in, and then we would stop talking immediately.

I would be lying if I said Ace didn't scare me, he had almost made me dog food, held a knife to me, and burned a hole in my collar bone. Ace was twenty years old but was in no way an adult, he still acted like a vandal and an all around jerk.

But Ace was someone I felt like I could handle, he wasn't used to people standing up to him the way I do, I'm a smartass and a street rat as people had called me before, I could talk my way out of a lot of things and since Ace was brawn over brains I knew I could avoid him if I really tried. Of course Chris would just laugh at me if I said that since he's had to save me everytime I encountered him.

"We're here." Chris said getting out of the truck. I jumped out too and walked around the bowling alley to the back. It was empty.

"Maybe he ain't coming." Chris said knowing he was stupid for saying that.

Suddenly the back door burst open and out came Ace, and his gang pushing another boy out and onto the ground, the boy almost landed on me but Chris jumped out of the way pulling me with him so the kid fell flat on the pavement.

"Are you okay?" I asked moving to help him up.

"I didn't think you were gonna show." Ace smirked watching me help the poor kid up.

"I didn't really have a choice did I?" I demanded, as soon as the kid was on his feet he took off running.

"No you did." he smirked I crossed my arms over my chest and raised and eyebrow.

"What do you want?" I asked.

His gaze darted to Chris.

"get outta here." he said to him looking back at Chris his eyes widened.

'Hell no."

"Did I stutter? Get out of here!" Ace snapped at him.

"I am not leaving you alone with her."

"If you need to coddle her so much just wait at the end of the alley." He glared, Chris looked at me and was about to object when Ace snapped at him again "This isn't about beating her but that could change real quick now get outta here."

"Just go." I whispered to him he was reluctant but knew it was the best choice so he left walking backwards till he stood just outside the alley still watching.

"If I didn't know better I'd think he actually had feelings for you.' Ace smirked. "If he wasn't such a little shit."  
"As opposed to a real man like you?' I asked sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth kid." he sneered at me. I kept my mouth shut and leaned against the wall a good five feet was between us and with the way his hands were lazily in his pockets I had a feeling he wasn't going to hurt me. Not yet anyways.

"You gotta talent you know that?" Rich asked. I turned my gaze to him and raised my eyebrow.

"The charm."  
"My charm?" I asked.

"Yeah you know how you charm your way into getting guys to play poker with you and then you wipe them out?"  
"I don't charm them, they're just idiots." Ace narrowed his eyes at me, without me knowing it I had called him an idiot since I had cleaned him out too. "What does this have to do with anything?"  
"More then you think." Ace said taking a step closer, a step but that was it.

"You want your money back?" I asked.

"Yes but we'll let you keep it, we have something else in mind." I was done with them beating around the bush.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" I snapped.

"You know Nick Todd?" Eyeball asked.

"Should I?" I asked, the name was familiar, very but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You hustled him a month ago, tall dark hair had a crucifix on his neck." Eyeball explained.

Right I remember him, I remember him because he said nothing when I beat him he just stood up and walked away, I had never had someone just say nothing before.

"yeah I remember."

"Well see that's why we wanted to make a deal with you." Ace said leaning against the brick wall on his left arm another foot closer.

"What kind of deal?"  
"ya see, Nick has something of mine and I want it back."  
"He's not gonna play me again." I said shaking my head, no one is that stupid to play me twice. "If thats what you're thinking."  
"You're a con man, figure out a way to get what I want back."  
"What is it anyway?" I asked, Ace looked back at his gang for a minute then back at me.

"It's a key."  
"Key to what?" I asked getting nosy.

"That's non of your concern." he snapped at me again.

"So what I get you this key and then what?"

"The deal is that you get me that key, and we won't mess with you, or Chris again, might even forget about what you did to us forever."

"That's it? You leave us alone?" I asked, it was a little odd, he wanted me to get him a key and in return he wouldn't harm me or Chris again. "I don't even know if he'll give up that key for a bet." I said thinking about how I would get it.

"Maybe you could use that Pretty face of yours to get into his house.' Eyeball smirked I glared at him. "What it'd work on me." my glare remained for another moment.

"Okay so I get you the key, you leave me and Chris alone?" he nodded.

"But you gotta get it within a month time." Ace said.

"And if I refuse this?" I asked. He smirked before reaching out his hand and fiddling with the end of my shirt.

"We won't just be _beating _your body." he winked I smacked his hand away in pure disgust.

"Hell is filled with people like you." I said he laughed and moved away from me.

"We have a deal?"  
"I get you the key, and you leave Me, Chris, Gordie, Teddy, Vern, Marcie, and my family alone." I said he smirked pretending to think about it.

"Deal." he said.

"Wait, you gotta leave them alone while I'm in the process of getting it as well."

"Alright." I stared at his outstretched hand contemplating what to do. I knew what I had to do, but was making a deal with the biggest hood in the country a good idea? He was threatening to do what I was already trying to avoid with someone else. I didn't need more of it, the idea was appealing, get the key and my friends and family are safe.

"What happens if I don't get the key?" I asked him.

"Fair game." Eyeball said.

"Fair game?" I asked not understanding.

"Yeah basically anyone's ass is ours." so nothing changes.

I knew it was stupid but I knew what I had to do.

"If I don't do it, my ass is yours no one else's." then finally outstretched my hand. They didn't hesitate, Ace gripped my hand harshly in his huge one. He didn't shake it just held it.

Looking into his eyes I saw the cold ice walls that had to have started being put there years before. His smirk held firm but I didn't break until he released my hand.

"One month." he said and then they headed out of the alley.

Chris came running towards me.

"You okay?" he asked running his hands up and down arms, I nodded.

"What did he want?"

"I have to get a key."

"A key?"  
"yeah I get a key, and in return he leaves everyone alone, forever."  
"Forever?" he asked completely shocked. "You take his word for it?" he asked.

I actually did, I knew that he was a snake and a jerk but that key meant a lot to him for needing my help and I think for that reason he'd be willing to do anything to get it.

"Well what does the key do?" He asked I shrugged.

"I have to get it from Nick Todd." I said.

"Nick Todd? You have your work cut out for you. He's about as secretive as the pentagon." shit.

"I have a month to get it." I said, Chris didn't need to know about what would happen if I didn't get it, not yet anyways.

"Then we better figure out how you're gonna get it." Chris said. I nodded.

Get a key, it sounded easy enough. I just didn't want to admit that, I was lying to myself and getting that key was going to be the start of a damn nightmare.

**Yay! okay so please review and comment let me know what you think :) Have a great day**


	19. Chapter 19: What kinda life is this

**To stand by him **

**Hello Beautiful readers and amazing reviewers. I hurried with my update, earning me a good detention for writing it during class Lol. Anyways I'm updating because of the amazing reviews I got from you guys thank you so much to the guest reviewers, I don't know who you are but you guys are awesome! **

**Thank you to:**

**sydneypage **

**Mrsacemerrill**

**staceyphoenix**

**and again to the guests for reviewing :) 3**

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own stand by me characters :(**

I don't think I could have gotten a worse start in getting that key, the first thing Chris said we should do was ask Teddy, Vern and Gordie what they thought we should do before doing anything, well Teddy wasn't seen for two days and when we finally found him, he had a scratch on the side of his face and new tape around his glasses, the best part though was that he was stone cold drunk. So we wasted three days of our time until we were all at the tree house talking. But even then it was a complete waste of time.

"You ever wish your pet could talk?" Vern asked suddenly.

"What is he blabbing about now?" Teddy asked looking up from an old beat up magazine, so old I couldn't even read the title of it.

"Something about Pussies." Chris said, snickering Vern glared at him before getting back to his question.

"I mean, if they could talk, I think it would be awesome you'd have someone to talk to and they're so loyal you'd have an amazing best friend all the time. What do you think?" he asked not stopping for a breath and talking a mile a minute.

"I think it'd be cool, since my brother is gone it'd be nice to have someone to talk to at home." Gordie said throwing his cards down.

"You out gordie?" I asked him he nodded.

"Ah Gordie gets worse every time we play." Teddy laughed dealing the cards back out.

"Why don't you let me deal?" I asked they all shared a look before responding.

"NO!"

"So what do you think?" Vern asked.

"'Bout what?" Teddy asked him.

"Pets talking."

"I think if I had a pet he wouldn't even talk he'd be out of there faster then Anna's mood swings." Chris said.

"Fuck you!" I snapped throwing my cards at his face as he and Teddy laughed together.

"Looks like you're out." Gordie smirked taking the magazine from Teddy so he could focus on the game.

"What about you Anna?" Vern asked me.

"I had a fish once, if it could talk it'd probably still be alive." I said drawing out my new cards since Chris had seen mine.

"I wouldn't want my dog to talk, considering what it's seen me do." Teddy said. "Plus it's seen me naked, what he sees should remain a mystery."

"What mystery? Everyone knows you don't got much to look at.' Chris said earning a punch in the arm from him.

"And you'd know this how?" I asked.

"Stripping down after getting attacked my leeches." Chris said.

"We weren't naked." Gordie reminded him, how voice soft like it wasn't something he wanted to remember.

"Wait you guys were once crazier?" I asked.

"We matured." Vern smiled proudly I rolled my eyes at that.

"Wait a minute what the hell are we doing?" Chris asked putting his cards down on the table.

"Loosing our dignity to a chick in a bad dress." Teddy said throwing his cards on the table as well.

"My dad wants to have dinner together tonight I don't have a choice." I snapped at him looking down at the soft gray dress I was wearing. And cursing about wearing it here to the tree house. I didn't want to but I didn't have a choice my dad was going to be home early and I wasn't risking being seen in pants.

"No I mean, Anna has to get a key from Nick Todd in less then a month and we're dicking around." Chris said.

"Why'd you even agree to this?" Gordie asked.

"you're right Gordie I should have said no, to Ace Merril, what could possibly go wrong?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I think its obvious what we have to do, we need to find him first." Teddy said.

"How?"

"Theres three places you could find him, his house, at school, or at Nicklemen's." Teddy responded.

"What's Nicklemen's?" I asked.

"Some place you ain't going." Vern said, I shot him a look and he put his head down.  
"Its a hard core party place, its a place Ace goes to party at. Parties every night drunken fights, rooms couples can go to." Gordie said not looking up from his reading, although I doubt he could make out much of it.

"Well if it's where he is then I gotta go meet him at least." I said.

"It's not a good idea Anna, a lot of kids that live near you go there too." Chris said I rolled my eyes at that.

"You got a better idea?" I asked. He shrugged, and lit up a cigarette.  
"Well we should all go." Teddy said.

"You just wanna check it out." Gordie said.

"I can't do that while protecting Anna from getting shot?" Teddy asked.

"When should we go?" Vern asked I was surprised he wanted to go, but I was sure he wasn't bringing Marcie.

"I say tomorrow, Better soon then later." Chris said.

"Alright lets meet at Gordies at nine?" Teddy asked.

"You wanna go when everyone is pissed drunk and ready to take anything that breathes with boobs? No we're meeting at seven." Chris said sternly teddy put his hands up in mock defense but his silence meant that he agreed.

"Okay tomorrow at seven but I need to get home now." I said getting up from the floor.

"I don't get why you don't just tell your dad you're a problem child." Teddy said I gave him an odd look. "What? Come on all our parents know it. It's better this way, See when you're a fuck- up like us then they just kind of expect it, and only get mad when you do something worse then what you did last time, when you're good they flip shit no matter what you do. I could burn down a house and get off with a yelling, you break a vase and you get a hiding."

"I'm hanging around you way too much." I said.

"Why's that?"

"Cause that just made sense." I moved the crate away from the hatch and opened it forgetting the ladder and just jumping the short distance.

"I'll give ya a ride." Chris said jumping down behind me.

It wasn't a good idea, I mean Chris' beat up truck at night was fine but during the day it caught a lot of attention. But I wasn't going to pass up him giving me a ride.

"You're dad wants to talk to ya huh?" he asked as we drove.

"Something like that." I nodded.

"You know I've been thinking."

"What?"  
"Why don't we tell him we're together?"  
"Cause he'd send me to the convent."  
"But he let Charlie pay him to-"

"I know what he did." I snapped "Sorry, but he gets too drunk I don't think he remembers." I said which is why Chris only really stayed when a party was going on.

"Well I think he should meet me, and maybe even Gordie."  
"yeah I don't think so." I said looking out the window.

"Why?"

"Cause he'd bust you open and probably use Gordie to do it."  
"Come on he knows that something is going on cause Charlie must have told him about this guy that saves his daughter all the time." Chris said.

"No he probably says there's some rat assed kid beating the shit out of him.' I said "no offense."  
"Been called worse. But I still think he should meet me."  
"Are you drunk?" I asked facing him on my knees in the truck lifting his eyelid up to look if he had blood shot eyes. "Should you be driving."  
"Stop that." he laughed shaking his head. "I'm serious, think about it if he thinks you have a respectable boyfriend then he might let you out of the house voluntarily."  
"And you're the respectable boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah and you're the smartass girlfriend, now be serious."

"Chris I am, my dad would up and move me out of here if he thought you were my boyfriend." he was silent for a moment. Sometimes I wanted to know what was going on through that head of his, I mean was he insane? Meeting my dad as my boyfriend?

"Chris my dad doesn't see me as what I am around you, you know that. I'm supposed to always be home, wearing dresses, cleaning, cooking, and being home when he gets home."

"Why do you keep calling him your dad?" he asked hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"What?" I asked trying to ignore the sudden tension on his face and his white knuckles.

"You call him 'dad' I thought he wasn't your dad."  
"Well no, but he's the closest thing I've ever had." Chris laughed a bitter laugh. "Hey check your attitude Chris as far as I'm concerned you call your father dad and he ain't much of one either."

"yeah but he's my actual father, John ain't." he stated as we pulled up to the curb where I was supposed to get out.

"I'm sure my actual dad wasn't much better."  
"Yeah but you don't know that for sure." he said, as I climbed out of the car.

"Yeah And I'll never know." I snapped slamming the door, so hard I was worried that with the age of the thing it would snap right off, but it didn't.

I was aggravated, I hated talking about my family. Yeah so what I didn't know my mom? Or my dad, as far as I knew my dad could have been the mailman. I didn't need Chris reminding me and picking at me about it.

"Fuck off Chris." I yelled when his truck pulled up beside me.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, his tone wasn't sympathetic, it never was, rarely anyways, right now it was annoyed and confused.

"No just pissed off."  
"Ain't that the same thing?" he asked.

"No If I was mad I wouldn't have left the truck I would have beaten ya right there." I stated looking at the ground keeping my pace slow since I knew I wasn't going to outrun his truck.

"That's bull shit and you know it, you can't fight _that _good."

"I beat you up before, jeez Chris just go away."  
"You're mad at me for telling the truth?" he asked. I stopped walking then, and turned to him.

"Chris I don't want to know the truth, don't you get it? I'd rather not know who my dad was cause he's either worse or better then John, either way I'd still hate him, cause he never stuck around, even if he didn't know about me he's still not here. John ain't my dad I know but at least he's given me food and a home."

"One where you get beaten in." he reminded me.

"Fuck Chris why do you keep doing that?" I snapped. "Don't you think I know that? Five minutes ago you wanted to meet my dad, and now you're getting all pissed off that I call him my dad, and you say I have mood swings." I glared at him through the window of the truck and he was getting his own glare on.

"I have to go." he said shifting the truck into reverse.

'What?" I asked completely confused.

"Your dad will be home soon and I ain't gonna be here when he does."  
"Thought you wanted to meet him?" I through my hands up in the air. He looked at me and smirked.

"Not while I'm drunk." then he pulled away from the curb and took off leaving me standing there, still pissed off my mouth gaping at him.

Fucking Chris Chambers.

Can't even hold a conversation with him, let alone an argument.

Still angry I headed for my house, climbing up the tree and into my room, I brushed my hair and took off my jacket shoving it under the bed quickly and then picked some grass off my dress and hiding it in some tissue before throwing it out.

The next hour I spent cleaning the house and cooking dinner for my dad.

When he did come home he called out my name and I told him I was in the kitchen.

He joined me a second later.

Sitting down at the table I served him some food and then sat down myself.

"How was your day?" I asked. He swallowed before he answered.

"It was fine, how was yours?"

"Same as always." he gave me an odd look and I tried not to fidget under his gaze, thankful that we were eating so I could do something to avoid his eye contact.

"Why are you sun burnt?" he asked for a moment I thought he asked why I had a cut on my face, but then I remembered he never asked about cuts he either knew where they came from or just thought I did something stupid.

"What?"

"Your cheeks are sunburnt.'  
"Oh I was outside, weeding." I said. I looked at my nails praying to god they had some dirt in them so I had something to prove it.

"I told you I don't like you leaving the house." he said glaring.

"I know but I just went out back." I shoved some more food in my mouth to avoid the topic some more.

"I don't want you to go out back, if the garden is shabby then I will have someone come take care of it." I nodded.

It was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

"I wanted you to eat with me so I could talk to you about something."

"Oh yeah?"

"Charlie claimed there was a boy in your room a week or so ago." I tried not to freeze my movements, keep them calm and unnoticeable.

"A boy?" I decided playing dumb was the best choice.

"Yes, said he went to see you to say hello and the boy hit him across the face."  
"Oh no, there was no boy in my room."  
"Charlie claims there was." he said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Charlie had a lot to drink dad, he could have seen anything." I reminded him my whole body was running cold and going against what I wanted it to do my knees were almost knocking together in fear.

"Then how did he get that goose egg on his head?' he asked raising an eyebrow. I was relieved that Charlie didn't notice me gone when he woke up must have just walked down stairs and rejoined the party before telling my dad the following day.

"Oh uh that was me." I squeaked.

"What?"

"I hit him with a picture frame." I said keeping my gaze down. I was no idiot, when I sneaked back in that night, in the morning the frame was gone, I knew my dad took it.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he demanded.

"He was going to grab me and I panicked."  
"Charlie wouldn't hurt you." he snapped at me, I gripped my fork hard, being angry at Chris and my dad getting me mad wasn't helping my temper.

"He tried to dad."  
"I don't appreciate lying." he snapped at me getting up from the table.

"I ain't lying!" I said with way too much force. He looked back at me before going into the living room for a moment. He came back into the kitchen holding onto Buck. The leather belt with the brass buckle. I stood up sharply knocking the chair over.

"Dad please Don't." I pleaded backing up into the counter.

"I thought I taught you about lying and respect." he asked snapping the belt in his hand coming closer to me.

"DAD DON'T!" I screamed as the buckle came slicing through the air to hit the side of my face, in a harsh painful smack which sent me falling to the ground.

The leather bit into my skin with each slash sending an echoing snap into the air and made it ring through my ears. It attacked my bare arms and legs.

I tried to scream but nothing came out, laying on the ground biting down on my lip until I tasted blood made it harder to keep my tears in my eyes. I vaguely heard the door open, and the sound of multiple voices.

It was John's friends. Time didn't matter to me, it could have been hours, it could have been seconds all I knew was there was five monsters in my house watching it unfold.

"take off the dress." my dad said.

"What?" I asked.

"take off the dress." he repeated the black leather belt hanging loosely from his hands. I looked over to the four men standing there amused. Shamefully I lifted my dress over my head, feeling far too exposed in front of the grown men I tried to cover myself with my arms. The belt came back ripping my skin open with the sharp leather and the rusted old buckle that left welts and ripped chunks of skin from my body. I was on fire, my whole body convulsed when the belt came in contact with my already scarred flesh.

In plain sight of men I was hurt and embarrassed.

"Stop it." I choked out. And to my surprise he did. My dad walked over and bent down beside me.

"Maybe you'll understand now that you have no one else, and I own you." He hissed to me.

He stood up and headed out the door with his friends Charlie holding back to look me up and down before smirking and leaving the room.

Picking up what was left of my dignity I headed up the stairs running the shower hot I stepped in watching the water run red.

Stinging my cuts as the hot water ran over my body I tried to keep calm. But panic ran through me when I saw the shadow behind the shower curtain, before it was ripped open.

"Charlie!" I screamed falling back against the shower wall. Covering myself from his prying eyes.

"Just came to remind you sweetheart, that I remember. I remember what happened, I remember that kid. And I know it was the chambers kid. I have to go, but trust me when I tell you this, it's not over and he won't be there to protect you and when he isn't. . ." he trailed off not needing to finish his sentence, the look of lust and fury in his eyes was enough. He left the bathroom then slamming the door so I knew he left. I waited listening to retreating steps and then another door closing. I sat there for a moment just listening to the running water.

What the hell kind of life am I living?

I don't remember getting up and turning off the water. But I know I did, because the next thing I knew I was sitting in long pants and a sweater my cuts still bleeding the right side of my face swollen and bruised.

Chris came through the window without a word, I turned from the book I was reading to look at him. He too had a welt on the side of his face, just below his jaw. He didn't say anything just nodded towards the window and I got up and walked down the stairs with him out to the truck.

Everything was forgiven in that moment, I didn't give a shit what he said to piss me off it was less important then what we both dealed with at home.

Pain, discomfort, blood, terror we didn't even have freedom. I was threatened twice to be raped in one week. My father beat me and had me strip in front of his friends.

"Can you stop the truck I need to get out." I said fidgeting in my set, my throat felt like it was in my throat, and it was killing me. He stopped abruptly and I jumped from the car. Breathing heavily I gripped my hair in my fists.

Then I let it happen.

I dropped to my knees and screamed.

It ripped through my throat not once or twice but three times. I hadn't thrown a tantrum like this in years. Throwing my head back and screaming at the sky in the middle of a field. Hands were pulling me up and forcing me back to the truck as I continued to scream.

"The fuck did we do?" I demanded when Chris forced me into the truck, finally calming down.

"I don't know." Chris whispered. Running his fingers through my hair he whispered to me trying to calm me down.

"Fuck, Chris." I forced out, pressing the heel of my hand into my forehead. "What the hell are we living for?'

"For each other." he stated firmly. "That's why, I told you before we met for a reason. And I'm going to get you out of this hell, we're both gonna get out of this hell, I promise we just have to stay strong for 's gonna be hard nights and we're gonna wish it would just end but we have each other to get through it now, and no matter what I'm gonna stand by you."  
"You'll stand by me?' I asked, he nodded.

"Always."

"Can you do me a favour then?" I asked.

"Anything."  
"Kiss me."

and he did.

**Tried to give this chapter a bit of everything, friendship, Drama, romance, bringing her dad back into the story, it was a bit of a filler but I hope you still liked it. Next is the party. **

**Have a great Day. Review and comment if you'd like promise to update soon :)**

**-Author (L.J)**


	20. Chapter 20: Gentleman's Bet

**To stand by him **

**Little shorter then usual, I apologize just been a little busy. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, I was talking to a lot of people to get a good idea on the meeting with Nick and I think this is pretty good :) **

**Hope you like it and a big thank you to all you beautiful reviewers. **

**And to the reviewer that has been with me and encouraging me since the beginning and types the hell out of her reviews lol Mrs. AceMerrill, I have a surprise for you later on in the story, just gonna take a bit of waiting, maybe in the next chapter or two :D**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Do not own stand by me. **

"Fair warning Anna, Gordie's parents don't like us too much." Chris said as he stopped the truck.

"Does anyone like you guys?" I asked as I jumped out of the truck.

"For your information yes."

"Name one." I said he looked at me for a moment.

"Anyways, Gordie had a brother. And so his parents kind of ignore him since he died and don't like us too much."  
"So why did we decide to meet here?" I asked.

"Cause Vern's brother is in Ace's gang too, Teddy is rarely home anymore he shows up there and his mom might keep call the cops and get him on house arrest, I guess we could go to my house-"

"Okay you made your point." I said. Chris smiled and took my hand in his lacing our fingers together.

"Vern should be here soon." Chris said pulling on my hand to follow him to Gordie's front door.

"What about Teddy?"  
"Your guess would be as good as mine."

We got to Gordies porch, my hand was raised to knock but the door was pulled open before I could. He gave a look I couldn't describe but had seen too many times to Chris then looked at me.

"uh, is Gordie here?" I asked he grunted something inaudible and shut the door on us.

I gave a side glance to Chris but he raised a hand telling me to wait. Soon enough Gordie was opening the door and stepping outside.

"Your dad?" I asked he nodded. "I like him." he laughed and followed us down the porch steps.

"Sure you would with the dad you got. . ." he trailed off getting a good look at my cheek.

"Thought I was lying." I said pointing to my eye.

"Sometimes I wish they'd hit me. At least they'd know I'm there." Gordie muttered. "Sorry, I shouldn't be saying stuff like that with you guys-"  
"Gordie it's fine." I said stopping him. "I mean we're used to it by now."

"Lets just go." Chris said tugging on my hand to lead me to the truck.

"What about Teddy?" I asked following them.

"he's probably already there."

Teddy was in fact there already piss drunk and dancing with a girl on the dance floor.

"So whats the plan?" Gordie asked.

"I find Nick." I replied

"That's it?"

"That's it." I confirmed moving farther into the room, it was really crowded, filled with Drunks and those one sip away from being drunk. I was a little concerned not with all the people but how I was going to Find Nick in this place, it looked like there wasn't a still person in the whole place.

"Lets try over there." Chris said sliding his arm over my shoulder nodding towards the left side of the room.

"Alright." I let him lead me over to some couches and there he was Nick Todd. His hair looked black in the light of the room, his arm was around a girl, a girl I had never seen before but that didn't surprise me I rarely knew the girls around here.

All those sitting on the couches looked up and stared, it wouldn't have bothered me except all their eyes were on me, not a single on on Chris.

"Winston." someone growled, another victim I presume, but my gaze was set on Nick, who was now fiddling with the crucifix around his neck.

"Guessing your here to see me?" Nick spoke up. I nodded. "Figured." he sighed and got up from the couch leaving the girl to watch curiously.

Nick came and stood right in front of me, he was really tall, at least six inches taller then Chris.

"You really do have nerves don't you?" he asked. "At least eighty percent of the people you have hustled are here. So what do you want?"  
"I want to gamble again." he let out a humorless laugh. "I'm serious."

"I'm not stupid, Winston."

"I never said you were. Just thought you might want to gain some pride back." I felt Chris tense beside me, letting me know that the comment was not the right way to persuade him but to my surprise he laughed.

"And what? Chambers here is supposed to help convince me get cleaned out again?"  
"No, He just kinda came." Nick looked Chris up and down not impressed then turned his attention to me.

"I ain't playing Cards with you again." he said crossing leather covered arms.

"There are other forms of gambling." I reminded him. "Dice?"  
"No."

"pool?"

"I ain't gambling with you Winston, now scram!" he threw his arm out telling me to leave but I stayed rooted to the spot.

"What about a gentleman's bet?" I asked.

"You mean play for nothing?" he questioned.

"Well yeah."  
"Whats the point?" he demanded.

"You say you won't play me because you don't want to loose anything well what If there is nothing to loose?" I asked he eyed me carefully.

"What are you playing at?"

I waited a beat, this was it, the only idea I had in order to get him to play me.

"Look Imma be real with you, my credibility has been dying since I got here. You know new town, new people, new things to prove. And a lot of talk is going on about me rigging my decks and dice. That I rig the decks so I can win things out of people. I don't. But its hard to prove that, I figured a gentleman's bet with you, would make everyone see that I am not doing anything to the cards and I don't cheat to win things."

"Why me?"  
"I know your rep. Everyone will want to watch a clean game, and if its not you'll be the first to beat the shit out of me. I want to play you cause I want everyone to watch, I want everyone to see that I don't rig my decks. You can pick the pack, the dice what ever." I said keeping my eyes on him. I had never rigged a deck or a set of dice in my life, and the reason he wouldn't play me is because he thought I did, I knew it, everyone thought I did. I had a plan and this was one step to it.

"I pick the dice?" he asked. I nodded. "You got yourself a Gentleman's game." he smirked.

They cleared the tables for us, and I sat down on one side and he was on the other.

Dice.

Not my best game but it was a good one. High card Low card was my worst game.

The game consisted or probability, the odds of different numbers coming up when you roll the dice. Many people were bad at it, but it was a game you needed to be smart in, to either be on or off.

"Three." I said rolling the dice and earning a nice three. Nick rolled his eyes and took the dice from me.

"nine." he muttered before rolling and getting a seven.

"Eleven." I said rolling a five.

"Four." four.

"Eight." snake eyes.

"Six" six

"Nine" Four.

He had won the game, but there were supposed to be three rounds.

The second round I won and the third he did.

'Damn Winston you've lost your touch." Teddy said watching us from his spot beside the table. Gordie told him to shut up as we played another game, which I happened to win.

"I'm done." Nick said standing up.

"Uh no you're tied." someone said.

"I'm done." he snapped at the kid.

"How about I make things interesting for you nick? You win, I will give you the fifty bucks I got from you." his eyes widened, but then narrowed. "You win?"  
"The satisfaction of being able to say I won." he nodded and sat back down taking the dice out, I smirked looking at them and laid the money on the table. I could see the look on Chris' face. He had no idea what the hell I was doing.

We rolled four times that's all it took for Nick.

To win.

He smirked and everyone cheered as he took the money up from the table and walked away wrapping his arm back around the girl.

I stood there watching him walk away with a big smile on my face.

"What the hell are you grinning about? He just hustled you!" Teddy demanded gesturing around so much his beer was sloshing around everywhere.

"No I hustled him." I said taking my eyes off of Nick's back.

"Am I missing something?" Gordie asked. "He just took your money."

"No he took the bate." I smirked.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Now I won't have to find him, he'll come looking for me the second he looks at his winnings." I said pushing the chair into the table and walking towards the door the boys behind me.

"Better luck Next time Winston." someone called to me I flipped them off In return.

"What is going on? Why will he find you?"  
"He'll be pretty mad when he notices that Andrew Jackson (A.N Sorry if its not right, I'm Canadian.) Looks a lot like a picture taped onto a tinted paper." They stopped walking their jaws dropped.

"You gave him fake money?" Gordie asked astonished.  
"It's what he gets for playing with fake dice." I said continuing out the door and into the cool air.

"Fake dice?" Chris asked.

"The dice were loaded guys." I smirked. "I knew I was going to loose."

"He's gonna come and kill you." That's what I wanted he was going to come to me, and demand his money then I would remind him about his dice trick. Nick was a man of Morals, the crucifix told me that. Nick was not going to hurt me the moment I mentioned his little trick.

"That's the plan."

"What the hell are we going to do when he comes looking for you?" Teddy asked. "I'm not with you all the time."

"Just tell him where to find me, And relax I have a few ideas."

"That's what worries us." Chris muttered.

**Okay so that little trick actually happened to my Buddy and he told me about it and I thought it was hilarious. So I added it into my story. **

**Thank you again for the reviews you're all amazing keep at it please. :D**

**Love you all have a great day. **

**-Lexi-Joe. **


End file.
